


Purple Reign

by LemonSuccubus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Angst, BoyxBoy, Character Deaths, Dom/sub, Falconry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, French, French!Harry, Gay, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Horseback Riding, I'm so bad at tagging idek, Incest, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, PEASANT, Peasant!Louis, Pining, Prince Harry Styles, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Spanking, but not in a kinky way, falconer!louis, harry has a crush on louis, harrystyles, kinks are only for larry, like a lot, louis likes to sleep around, louis takes advantage, louistomlinson - Freeform, medieval times, niall has to keep him in line, not Harry or Louis I promise, prince!harry, prince!harrystyles, prince!liam, then accidentally falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSuccubus/pseuds/LemonSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is for fools; and I, Louis Tomlinson, am not meant to have any lover other than myself."</p><p>Purple Rain /ˈpɝː-//reɪn/: A of feeling or emotion brought on by the memory of a regretful action, resulting in the personal knowledge that what has transpired cannot be corrected or undone.</p><p>Hunting the Belgian forest as a falconer for the royal family is where Louis and his brother Niall find sanctuary.  A regal living within the stone walls of the castle is the only haven the prince's cousin, Harry, has ever known.  Their lives shouldn't cross paths, but when word gets around that Harry could be a new candidate for Louis' notorious promiscuity, the two find themselves in uncharted waters.  </p><p>Though Louis believes that love is for fools, he can't help but find himself becoming a fool for Harry.  Their serendipitous love is only beginning to flourish when royal secrets emerge and test their loyalty.</p><p>BOOK 1 OF 2. PART 2 NOT OUT YET, BUT WILL INCLUDE MCD.</p><p>Warnings:  Smut.  Incest.  Generally provocative, sexually loose, and indecent behavior not recommended for anybody ever.  Mild dom/sub relationship. There are also a couple heterosexual scenes (Don't say I didn't warn you). Language.  Animal hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A/N: Welcome to Purple Reign! I have this story completely written, but will continue to edit parts as it's uploaded. Feedback is always appreciated, as I am still generally new at writing.

Please read the warnings and enjoy <3 :)

-LemonSuccubus

~~~

"Niall, over here!" Louis yelled out, boots crunching in the snow, as he ran toward the flushed rabbit.

"She's coming!" Niall hollered back through the trees.

Louis kept his eye on the hare and saw a blur of blue-grey out of his peripheral vision. The Northern Goshawk was already yards ahead of him and stooped down into the bushes, causing the snow to flurry. A blood-curdling scream echoed through the empty woods and he knew Chimera had successfully caught the rabbit.

The bells attached to Chimera's talons rattled and the hare was still screaming. Louis ran towards the sound to locate their bird before the rabbit could injure her.

"You find her yet?" Niall bellowed through the forest.

"Almost!" Louis approached the sound and saw a rustling in the bushes.

He pulled out his dagger once he saw that Chimera was still struggling to kill the hare. He knelt down and slit the hare's throat, and thanked the Gods for its life. He sat back and let the Goshawk enjoy some of her hard-earned meal.

Louis heard footsteps crunching closer to him. He turned around and saw Niall out of breath, staggering over to where Louis was seated on the ground. "Bloody hell! That was a long hunt. It's already long past sunrise."

Louis looked up to the sky where the sun was almost center in the sky. They had been out much longer than normal hunting with their birds. It was typical for them to have finished an hour or two after sunrise. Though, they didn't have their bird dog with them today, which is definitely why it took them extra long.

"Yeah. Good thing Chimera's our last one. Let's pick her up, then check on the others, shall we?" Louis placed a gloved hand in front of Chimera and she happily jumped on. Louis secured her to his glove then hooded her.

Niall picked up the rest of the rabbit and placed it in his satchel. "Next time father goes to take the king hunting with Beulah, the least he can do is leave us with one of the good hawks. Lest we be stuck in the fucking forest all day long." Niall shuddered.

"I thought Chimera did really well. Didn't you girl?" Louis rubbed a hand against the feathers on her chest and she ruffled them upon feeling Louis' touch. "Niall was a good little bird doggie, wasn't he?"

"You were the one who flushed out the rabbit. I say that makes you the bitch here." Niall chuckled.

"Oh shut up. Let's get you home before you start to complain of getting frostbite." Louis jeered. "If you hate the forest so much, you really should have reconsidered following in father's footsteps and being a falconer." The brunette brothers turned around to walk back towards their house.

"Like I had much of a choice." Niall scoffed. "It was either 'Go learn to properly suck the king's cock in gold adorned tunics' or 'Go take over the family business with your older brother by getting up before the sun and bloodying up your hands before breakfast'. Those were father's exact words too. You can quote me on that."

"Sure, sure." Louis rolled his eyes. "I think at 17 years old you're old enough to make your own choices. Not to mention you have the freedom to do so, being my baby brother. I think you just love me too much to ever travel away and become a knight or merchant."

"That's easy for you to say. You're 19, the eldest, and have father's birthright. You don't know what it's like to always be in your shadow. I'm always known as 'Louis' little brother'. Never just 'Niall'. I deserve the right to make a name for myself." Niall proclaimed to the trees.

"Then remind me again why you chose to stay here with me? You could be out traveling the world and fucking a woman of every skin color and class if you wanted." Louis often grew tired of hearing Niall's complaints. It was basically a ritual by now for Niall to spend their whole time walking back to the house after hunts complaining about how life was unfair to him.

Niall sighed. "Sorry, I don't mean to unload. All this nature just always gets me thinking. I just feel like I should be so much more. You know?"

No. Louis didn't know because he was quite content with the calling in life he had inherited. "I think you still need to grow up some." They neared their house now. It was located right at the edge of the tree line for easy access to their daily hunts.

"And I think you try and act too much like an adult. You're not even a proper one at that." Niall opened up the gate to their yard for Louis.

Louis placed Chimera in the weathering yard with the four other birds tied to perches. He unhooded her, tied the leash to her perch, and she jumped happily onto the grass. "Five birds in the yard, and father has the other Peregrine. So that makes for six happy hawks all fed for the day. Let's go prepare the rabbit, then take up the rest of today's killings to the court for them to prepare."

They walked through the door to their warm house. "How many is that then? Two rabbits, three doves, and three quail? Not bad for being a bird and a dog short." Niall shuffled through his satchel and placed the quarry on the table.

"Tell that to the king's son who could eat all of this in one sitting. We really need another bird if we're to continue being the Royal Family's main supplier of fresh meat each day." Louis pulled out a pot and started to prepare a stew for dinner.

Niall started cutting up one of the rabbits. "Right? I swear Liam's going to wake up one day and realize that his youthful metabolism won't be there anymore and he'll be plumper than his father."

Louis laughed lightly and continued preparing the vegetables. Niall spoke up again. "Are you happy here?"

"Do you mean in this house? This kingdom? Belgium? Europe?" Louis listed off. "That's quite the broad question."

"I mean 'here' as in 'what you're doing with your life'. Not physically." Niall said.

"I remember having a lot of angst when I was your age Niall. It's only normal. And you've always been one for unnecessary adventure. I'm happy here, but you and I are not the same person. We're not even more than half related in the first place. It's just your gypsy blood that keeps you from wanting to settle down." Louis said.

Though Louis and Niall shared the same father, they had different mothers. Louis' mother had died while birthing him, and Niall's mother was a gypsy that passed through town on a night when their father was lonely, then returned nine months later to drop off a baby at his doorstep.

"I know, I know." Niall brought up the chopped rabbit and added it to the stew. "I hope you know that's why I stay here though. Family's gotta stick together. Especially ours. Plus, your life would be so drab without me." Niall nudged Louis.

"I think a drab life wouldn't be so bad if it freed me of your incessant bitching. I swear as we've gotten older, you've only become a bigger pain in my ass." Louis said jokingly. He placed the full pot over the fire. It would be cooked through by evening time.

"That's only because you've become more uptight. What happened to our glory days Lou? I think we need to loosen you up a bit and revisit some of our old memories in the brothels. What do you say?" Niall jumped up and down on his feet.

"Ni, we got done really late today. We should clean the homestead before father returns." Louis wasn't about to toss away his newly endowed responsibility for some petty begging from his brother.

"Everything is already clean! We cleaned it yesterday remember? We have to go up to the castle kitchen anyway. The brothel is only a stone's throw from it. I'll buy you some mead or wine before hand if you need something to relax." Niall was washed the blood from his hands in a bucket of water.

This is true. They did clean the entire inside and outside of their house yesterday. "I'm not even properly shaved." Louis tried.

"Really? You're aware they have to deal with so much more than fit and attractive 19 year olds with a bit of hair?" Niall snorted. He dried his clean hands off on a towel and went to change into his finer tunic.

"You know girls don't really get it up for me anymore right? And last I've checked, they don't have any men lurking around the shadows of the brothels except for the owner who is twice my age and celibate." Louis always found that ironic. A celibate man who runs a brothel.

"Oh gods stop being a pussy. Just because you've fucked everyone within the castle walls isn't a reason to stop fucking. They may know of new lads for you to toy with." Niall grabbed Louis' sleeve. "And I'll get it up for you. You've never had a problem with me doing so before. Then just let the girls take it from there." Niall looked up and down Louis' body deviously. "I'm buying. Come on."

Louis huffed. It would seem there is no negotiating with his brother. "Hang on. Let me change into proper attire and wash my hands."

"Hurray!" Niall let go of Louis' sleeve and skipped around the house. "It's been way too fucking long. For both of us really. If it's been a month for me, gods know how long it's been for you. You need a good lay."

Louis had in fact been rather focused on improving his abilities as a falconer over the last few months, which included improving his reading and penmanship. Being generally bored of sex wasn't a crime. Louis was just growing up is all.

Louis shucked off his blood stained hunting tunic and switched it for his nicest blue one that made his eyes shine. "Remind me when you became the warden of my sex life?" Though his tone was sarcastic, he was actually touched that Niall kept such good tabs on his personal life.

"Since you fucked all the ladies, then fucked all the lads, then had all of the desperate housewives and married king's men begging you for a fuck, then decided to become celibate for no one knows what. I haven't even been given your affection in ages." Niall brought a hand to his face dramatically. "You've become too responsible and focused and it's my duty to see that you don't become a crotchety old haggard."

Louis just shrugged. "No one has been interesting enough. Sex became boring after I ran out of people. Help me with the back drawstring, will you?" Louis loved and hated his blue tunic for this reason. It tied from the back leaving the front to mold perfectly to his torso, but was difficult to tie by himself.

Niall walked over and his fingers began to lace up along Louis' back. "I'm not even interesting for you anymore?" He whispered into Louis' shoulder.

Louis bit his lip at the churn in his stomach. "This is a topic appropriate only for inside brothel walls, or deep in the forest when it's just you and I."

Niall finished tying the knot at the top of Louis' tunic. "Whatever you say brother." Niall clapped him on the back and Louis flinched.

When Niall removed his hand, Louis let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Maybe Niall was right. He needed to loosen up a bit; he had become too tense.

~~

Niall was silent as they made their way up the hundreds of stone steps that led from their house to the side courtyard of the castle gates, which Louis was grateful for, considering he hiked up the steps faster than normal.

They nodded at the guards as they passed through the archway. Louis loved their own personal entrance to the castle because it was used mainly by them, and occasionally other hunters or foragers. The alley way was quiet and long.

Louis heard footsteps scuff behind him then a 'shit!' He turned to find Niall on the ground, rubbing his knee. "Oh get up. You're fine." Louis turned to continue his brisk walk to the castle.

"That's easy for you to say. Good hell, I didn't realize we'd be racing here." Niall said.

Louis turned around and held up a finger to silence Niall. "Don't. I can change my mind at the drop of a hat if I so please."

Niall rolled his eyes. "I swear, you act more like the queen than Karen herself." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Come on already. We're almost there." Louis grabbed the satchel of meat from Niall.

Niall scurried up to Louis' side. The arrived at one of the back entrances to the castle, close to where the kitchen was located. Niall opened the door for Louis with an over exaggerated ushering in of the hand. "Queen Tomlinson."

Louis mock curtseyed, fluttering his eyelashes and raising his voice an octave.  "Why thank you Ser Tomlinson." Louis shoved Niall as he walked through the door and they both laughed and walked down the abandoned back halls of the castle.

"You'd think everyone would be in better shape, having to run through these hallways all day." Niall's voice echoed off the stone walls.

"You'd think that. But you forget that Liam, Karen, and Geoff don't actually have to walk anywhere other than to their bedrooms and the throne room if they so please. I heard Liam hired squires to carry him across the courtyard so that he could attend the weekend markets." Louis was glad he wasn't born into royalty. There wasn't much dignity in having others wipe your ass and clean your plates.

"You know Liam also has health problems, right? You don't need to be a prick about everyone less capable than you." Niall said as they turned a corner.

"It's the laws of nature little brother. The weak die because they can't survive. The only reason Liam is still around is because he's been a pampered prince since he was a damn infant. He's no different than the rabbits our hawks kill. The weakest ones don't and shouldn't make it." Louis wished Niall was just a bit more mature to understand these kinds of principles.

"Those are animals Louis. We're humans. Humans are bred with sympathy. You should learn the difference." Niall walked several steps ahead of Louis to open the kitchen door.

Louis mumbled a 'thank you', then stepped through the door. The kitchen busted at the seams with smells and was bustling with chefs and maids; all preparing for the royal family's dinner.

Louis thinks it's quite ridiculous to have every single dinner meal be such a large event. The chefs wake up before sunrise to start preparing breakfast and lunch, then put in extra hours during the afternoon for the large dinner.

Geoff didn't only have his wife and children living in the castle with him, but also all of his extended family. That included all of his siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, in-laws and their families as well. Not to mention the other members of parliament; they stay there with their families too. Dinner was served in the royal hall for about 250 people every night. Louis, Niall, and their father hunted specifically for Geoff and his family though.

Louis and Niall walked straight to the back corner where Giovanni and Mario were butchering a pig. "Vinni! We have game for you!" Louis lifted the satchel onto the counter top.

Giovanni threw his hands into the air. "It's about damn time! I was worried you boys weren't going to show up today. Mario! Get me the cutting board!" He pointed over at Mario who scrambled to find a clean cutting board.

Niall pulled out the animal carcasses. "Sorry mate, our father's out with the king and he took our best hunter and the bird dog too. We managed to provide though."

"Eh, I've seen you boys do better. Marcus will probably bring in some later then. No matter, this will suffice just fine. Remember that tomorrow is the Annual Royal Feast though. The king would like as much fresh meat from you boys as possible. He swears by the quarry those hawks of yours catch." Giovanni took the cutting board from Mario who stumbled over to him.

"Ha, we'd need another 125 hawks, 62 falconers, and 31 bird dogs to even come close to feeding the entire royal family fresh meat. But we'll do what we can tomorrow." Louis picked his satchel back up.

"See you around! Don't go getting into any trouble now. Mario! My best knife!" Giovanni clapped his hands and Mario jumped up and jostled through pots and pans.

Niall led the way out of the kitchen. "I'm glad neither of us was born to be a chef. Gods know I'd burn the food and you'd burn down the kitchen in an act of rebellion if you had to apprentice under someone like Giovanni."

"Let's count our blessings for that. We'd end up on the streets as beggars. Or maybe we'd become the first male prostitutes at the brothels." Louis held a hand up to his beard thoughtfully.

"Speaking of, let's get going before our balls become old and saggy." Niall skipped ahead of Louis down the castle halls.

Louis just shook his head and caught up to his brother.

~~~

A/N: Thxx for reading! What do you think so far? :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

A/N: Thank you so much for all the support already! I love you guys so much <3 xx

~~~

They walked through the door to the brothel.  Louis loved the smell of sex.  Like a hawk that smells meat, it only took seconds for Louis' attention to change its course. 

Being responsible was over rated anyway.

"Louis, Niall!  Welcome!  It's been too long.  I feared you had both become betrothed and loyal on me!"  The brothel owner ushered them in.

Louis ruffled Niall's hair.  "Nah, this cunt won't commit to anyone other than himself.  Or me of course."  He looked at his brother fondly and scrunched up his nose.

Niall rolled his eyes.  "Louis here has just got a stick up his ass and needs it replaced with a dick.  I'll pay you double if you fuck him."  He offered to the very attractive man.

The man nearly twice their age responded.  "I am a celibate man.  Though if I ever do change my lifestyle, Louis knows he's the first man I would call for."

Louis clapped him on the shoulder.  "Zayn here knows he's got me as his beck and call.  Probably the only one I'd ever drop everything for."  Louis bit his lip at Zayn, who returned the look.

"How you two managed to become the kingdoms most fuckable bachelors, I will never know.  One a whore, and the other a celibate.  It's a fucking mystery to me."  Niall pondered.  "That reminds me.  Louis' run out of interesting persons.  Know of any fresh meat?"

Zayn swirled a lock of raven colored hair through his fingers.  "Hmm.  I do recall a rumor.  You'll have to ask Elena though.  She thought of you specifically during the incident.  I believe she's available for the afternoon as well.  Unless you have a preference otherwise." 

Elena was definitely one of the more attractive women in Louis' opinion.  She had naturally darker skin, somewhere between Louis and Zayn, and long jet-black hair.  Louis  has always thought she'd probably be the female equivalent to Zayn.  "Elena will be just fine.  I quite like her.  Niall will be joining me as well."

Zayn nodded.  "Very well.  Room three.  Take your time and enjoy.  Glad to have you back."  Zayn leaned in and kissed Louis on the cheek, then patted Niall on the head.

Louis smirked and grabbed a huffing Niall's hand as they ascended the staircase.  Louis knocked on door three even though it was cracked open,

A sultry female voice sounded from inside.  "No need to knock.  Come in."

Louis entered and formally bowed to Elena, swinging an arm out.  "It's always proper to knock when entering the presence of a lady."

"Louis!  Just the man I've been wanting to see.  And Niall, always good to see you as well."  She exclaimed walking over to them.

Niall budged passed Louis, swatting his hand away.  "Stop putting on a show you twat.  Elena, looking lovely as usual."  He kissed Elena on the cheek.  After exchanging hellos with her, he stepped to the side and Elena greeted Louis with a kiss to the lips.

They parted and Louis went to sit on the bed, kicking off his shoes.  "What's this I hear of a rumor for me?"  Louis rested his elbows on his knees.  Niall joined him on the bedside and started to undress himself.

Elena sat across from them on the chaise lounge chair.  She unpinned her hair from its up do.  "Mmm, yes.  What do you know of the prince's cousin?"

Louis and Niall both spoke at the same time.  "Which one?"  They gave each other a look and laughed. 

Elena smiled at the two fondly.  "The one who recently turned 17.  Tall, broad, and handsome now, but he was a lanky lad when he was younger."  Louis and Niall both raised a confused eyebrow at her.  "Innocent looking with the dimples and curls?"

It clicked for them at the same time and Louis nodded his head.  "Ah yes.  He's 17 already?  What's his name?  Harry?"  He remembers now.  Gemma's younger brother.

"Yes.  His first time here was his birthday a month ago, and since then he's come quite often.  He's been with a couple of the other girls here, but he came in last week and requested me."  Elena smirked.

Louis thought he knew where this was going because he knows of Elena's advertised consensual limits.  Niall was all but naked and seemed to catch on too.  He crawled onto the bed behind Louis and spoke up.  "So he asked to put it where it won't get you pregnant then?"

Elena nodded and started to unlace her corset.  "Indeed.  Now I've been with plenty a man who is straight as an arrow, but enjoys a bit of variety.  However, Harry liked to talk.  He told me of how he's grown bored of toying with all the girls in the castle.  He says he only comes to the brothels for sex because he doesn't want to risk getting noble girls pregnant.  But while he was talking, he also mentioned a piqued interest in one of the stable boys that he thinks has an eye for him.  He requested me because he wanted to 'practice'." 

Elena raised an eyebrow at a very interested Louis.  "Thought you might be interested to know." 

She licked her lips then pulled down her boddess.  Her breasts hung freely, and though Louis appreciated the beauty, he averted his gaze to the floor.  Harry sounded like the perfect candidate for him to get to know a little better.  Taboo and looking to experiment, Louis knew Harry's type.  It would be too easy really.

He felt Niall's warm hands working the strings on the back of his tunic.  His shoulders became exposed and he felt Niall's lips press slow kisses down the side of his neck.  Arousal sparked in his blood and he turned his head to meet Niall's lips with his own.  Louis loved kissing his brother; lips soft as the silken sheets surrounding them. 

Niall leaned into the kiss more, leading Louis to lie back on the bed.  Louis parted his mouth to let Niall's tongue enter and they kissed hotly.  Louis ran his hands up his brother's chest, feeling the strong exposed muscles.  He pinched lightly at Niall's nipples and Niall attached his mouth to Louis' neck again, this time sucking soft love bites against the skin there.

Louis breathed out a moan and blood started rushing to his groin.  Niall pulled away to continue undressing Louis.  Now naked, Louis watched as Niall pulled off his underpants and Elena joined them on the bed. 

Niall sat on Louis' stomach, rubbing up and down his torso, and Elena rubbing up and down his thighs.  He was in charge and they awaited his instruction.  Niall was right, it had been too long.  He loved this feeling. 

He beckoned Elena to move her face to his cock, then threaded a hand through her long, soft hair.  Her mouth closed around Louis' length and he exhaled at the familiar feeling.  He reached his other hand up around the back of Niall's neck and captured his brother's lips against his own again.

~~~

Louis pulled his shoes back on and Niall held the door open for him.  "Elena, thank you for not only the wonderful afternoon of your services, but also the information.  It's greatly appreciated."  He stood up to kiss Elena on both cheeks.

"Anytime Lord Tomlinson.  You know you're my favorite."  She winked at Louis.  "Niall, it's always a pleasure."  She nodded courteously towards the younger brunette.

Niall grinned from ear to ear.  "M'lady."  He bowed and followed Louis through the exit.

Louis led the way down the hall to where Zayn was resting on one of the sofas.  "Elena was above and beyond satisfactory today.  Make sure she stays well."  He handed Zayn payment along with a generous tip.

"You know I take care of all my girls.  We are family here."  Zayn pocketed the cash.  "I suspect we will be seeing you two sooner rather than later this time?"

"Certainly.  Niall's reminded me of how much I've been missing out on."  Louis threw an arm around his brother's shoulder. 

Niall nipped Louis' arm with his teeth.  "If he doesn't score this weekend, we'll be back on Monday."  Louis' blue eyes scowled into Niall's matching colored ones.

Zayn smiled at the two.  "Very well.  Good day to you then."

The brothers waved goodbye to the brothel owner and headed down the stairs towards the entrance.  

Niall was about to reach for the door when Louis stopped him.  "You did very well today.  Thank you for everything." 

Niall beamed up at Louis.  "You know I'm happy to oblige any time."

Louis placed a chaste kiss to his brother's lips before opening the door and exiting into the streets. 

Niall hopped to catch up with him.  "Where to now, brother?"

Louis smirked.  "To the stables of course.  I must assess the poor lad who wishes he could be my competition."

"Do you need a wingman?"  Niall asked.

"Always."  Louis smiled.

~~~

It smelled of horse dung.  Their shoes crunched on the moldy hay beneath them.  Niall swatted a fly from Louis' hair. 

Louis walked up to the farrier on a chair.  "'Ello!  You wouldn't happen to have a young lad around who could teach my little brother here a thing or two about breeding, could you?"

The farrier sized up Louis and Niall.  "Brently is in the back shawing a horse.  He can work and talk at the same time."

"Thank you for your trouble sir."  Louis tossed several gold coins onto the old wooden desk next to him and strutted to the back of the stables.  He approached the stall with a horse that he heard noise coming from.

A young man of maybe 17 with shoulder length wavy blonde hair turned around.  Louis tried not to outright laugh at the boy's happy-go-lucky demeanor and innocuous face.  Niall faux itched his nose and coughed, trying to hide his reaction as well.

Brently spoke smiling up at them.  "Ser Falconers Louis and Niall!  To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Tomlinson family was well known throughout the castle, having been the king's loyal family friends and personal meat supplier for decades.  Then of course Louis was infamous for his skills best left discussed beneath the sheets.

"My brother just wants to know a bit about horses.  He's been rather interested in breeding in particular.  Do you find that it's a more difficult part of the job?"  Louis asked innocently.

Brently eyed Niall curiously.  "Nah.  It has its ups and its downs just like any other part of equine husbandry.  Why interested in breeding?  I'd think you'd know a thing or two from breeding those hawks of yours." 

Louis spoke up for Niall again.  "Well Niall here wanted to know if you've ever had any instances of the stallions humping each other." 

He received a sharp jab to the ribs from Niall, and a shocked and humiliated look from Brently.  Louis kept a poker face as he continued on.  "Our hawks don't discriminate.  The males never jump each other of course.  But they've no problem getting off on our heads and that's how we collect the semen for the females.  Have you ever an instance of collecting juice off the back of a gelding?"

Niall promptly interrupted as Louis opened his mouth again.  "You know what?  You look quite busy right now.  I'd be happy to come back later.   _Alone_.  Thank you."  Niall curtly excused himself and Louis and they exited the stables.

Louis pulled his arm from Niall's grasp.  "Lighten up.  Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Oh please.  He's like a bound sparrow waiting to be killed by you.  He didn't deserve that."  Niall said.

"Survival of the fittest my little brother.  Your sympathy will be the death of you.  If you feel so badly, go coddle the poor lad with your cock.  I'm sure he'd appreciate it."  Louis said walking towards the castle.

"Shove off."  Niall smiled and pushed his brother.

Louis stumbled over the cobblestone, but caught himself before he fell.  He about-faced and lunged towards Niall who let out a shriek.  Louis held him in a headlock and spoke in a playful tone.  "Now who's going to be a good little brother and not give his elder brother any sass?"

Niall wiggled around in Louis' grasp.  "I will be.  I'll be good.  No sass, I swear it."

Louis released Niall.  "Good.  Lest we forget who's in charge here."  He affectionately ruffled Niall's hair.

"Never.  Now let's go get you a curly haired lad, yes?" 

"Let's."  Louis smiled.

~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~

Evening time came and Louis and Niall were back at their house. Their father arrived back from hunting with the king.

"Did you boys take care of the homestead today?" Marcus asked.

"Of course father. We always do when you're out." Louis said while dishing up soup for his father.

"Excellent. We had a good hunt today with the king. Three pheasants." Marcus took the soup from Louis. "Aren't you boys going to have any supper?"

Niall and Louis exchanged glances. "Actually, could we join the court for dinner tonight?" Louis asked.

Marcus looked between his two sons. "We'll all be joining them for dinner for the Annual Royal Feast tomorrow night. Is it necessary to go tonight as well?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders. "Not necessary. Just figured it had been a while since we have informally sat at their table and of course I want to keep up relationships with the royal family." Louis inspected his nails then wiped them off with a cloth.

"Very well. Don't go causing any nuisances. Niall, keep your brother out of trouble." Marcus said.

Niall snickered. "Yes sir."

Louis feigned a look of appall. "You're aware I'm the eldest? I'm the one keeping Niall out of trouble!"

Marcus smiled. "I may not be here all the time, but I did raise both you boys, and Louis I can always tell when you're in a mood. I know you have an ulterior motive, and I don't want to know about it. Just don't let it ruin our good standing with the royals."

Louis huffed and left the house in a cloud of indignity.

Marcus tsked. "Such drama." His tone turned more serious. "I heard you were at the brothels today. Are you keeping your shenanigans within those walls?"

"Yes sir." Niall blushed.

"Very good. I may be old, but I'm not blind. I know more than you boys think I do." Marcus said.

"Yes sir." Niall looked down and scuffed his foot on the floor.

"I won't say any more on the matter. Keep him in line tonight please." Marcus's tone went back to being light.

"I'll do my best." Niall smiled up at his father.

Marcus shooed Niall with his hands. "Go on now or he'll be having this new boy crying for help from the city guards by the time you find him."

Niall nodded furiously and scurried out of the house to catch up to his brother.

~~~

Louis heard Niall's footsteps on the stone stairs behind him. "Took you long enough. Have a nice heart-to-heart with father?"

"You know he knows about us right?" Niall said from behind him.

Louis stopped climbing the stairs at the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. Only that he knows more than we think he does." Niall said as he caught up to Louis.

"I think father has his suspicions. That's nothing new. He's always suspected the worst from me." Louis started up the stairs again.

"Has he ever been wrong?" Niall asked.

Louis went silent. His father never had been wrong. Marcus knew the first time Louis had stolen candy from the town market at seven years of age. He knew when Louis had started playing with girl's hearts at fourteen years of age, and knew when Louis grew tired of that game and started to go after the boys he'd always fancied. After that came the mothers and fathers of the same boys and girls. And apparently Marcus knew of his overly affectionate brotherly love for Niall.

"Did he threaten to disown me?" Louis asked.

"No, of course not. He'd have done so by now if that were the case. It's been almost two years and this is the first he's brought it up to me." Niall said.

Louis stayed quiet.

"He did wish Harry the best of luck though. He's worried for the young lad." Niall said.

Louis sighed. He would have to have a talk with Zayn. Does anyone respect general confidentiality anymore these days?  "Good hell. I don't rape these people. Most of them come to me willingly in the first place."

"Regardless if they come to you or you come to them, they're always coming on you within the hour. Semantics don't matter much. And you're aware people perceive their sexual experiences based on how they feel after it's over? So they're not wrong to feel a little violated by you." Niall said.

"Domination and violation are different things. Domination requires consent, which I always have... or get after a bit of persuasion... depending on the person." Louis said. They approached the entrance and nodded to the guards as they passed.

"How is it that you get away with as much as you do? You always get whatever you want without any repercussions. I don't understand." Niall's voice was laced with gloom.

Louis' mood rejected having an in depth discussion of his God-given gifts tonight. "Another time Niall.  Just know that you were born with your gifts and I was born with mine. Stop doting over mine and appreciate your own. You're quite amazing yourself." Louis leaned into a clumsy side hug with Niall as they continued towards the side door of the castle.

Niall chuckled. "Enough of that you sap. Time to get in the zone." Niall pushed Louis off of him.

"I'm always in the zone!" Louis slapped a hand to his chest. "Door please!" He pointed towards the door.

Niall swung the door open and held a hand out to help Louis through the doorway. "Your Majesty."

Louis daintily stepped into the castle. "Thank you good sir." The door closed behind them and the hallway was empty as usual. Louis looked around just in case. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Niall's lips, catching Niall by surprise.

Louis turned and started down the hallways without explanation for his actions. He knew Niall wouldn't complain or question. Nobody had to know that he maybe felt a little out of practice.  But that's why Niall was always at his side. The calm and constant reassurance of Louis' abilities.  Niall would love him regardless of whatever happens. Especially if things ever went downhill.

Not that he had to worry about that. He was Louis Tomlinson. He got whatever he wanted.

Dozens of turns and staircases later, they approached the great hall. People were bustling around, and the sound of maids, servants, and kings men stationing themselves filled the halls.

Louis spotted Nicola, blonde hair in dozens of braids in a dress the color of champagne, and knelt at her feet. "Good evening my dame. How farest thou this fine spring's eve?"

Nicola raised an eyebrow. "This is certainly a change from the last time you were on your knees in front of me."

Louis winked at her and stood up. He kissed both her cheeks. "A princess always deserves men to be on their knees for her."

Nicola smiled then looked behind Louis. "Niall, very good to see you too. What brings you're here this evening?"

Niall reached out to take her hand and kissed it. "Would you be so kind as to let us crash your family dinner?"

"Gods yes! They have been so drab lately. What with father always talking to Liam about his engagement and taking responsibility for the throne and Ruth not shutting up about finding a prince to get married to, and then there's the Annual Royal Feast tomorrow that they won't stop buzzing about." Nicola groaned.

"Excellent!" Louis exclaimed. "Please sit me as far away from your witchy sister as possible and I will be happy to entertain you lot tonight."

"Your sister is getting married?"  Niall asked.

Nicola rolled her eyes.  "In her brain.  Ruth thinks she's more important than Liam.  She's in fits that she's reached her twenties without any proper suitors."

Louis scoffed.  "I was a suitor."

Niall laughed.  "She said 'proper' Lou.  And you definitely crossed the line of what any respectable suitor should do."

Louis almost pointed out that Ruth sought him out and begged for him to spread his legs, but Nicola spoke up instead.  "How are you and Gemma these days?"

Louis paused to think for a moment.  "About the same as Ruth and I."

Niall chuckled behind him. "Nothing quite like a room full of jilted woman to turn a dinner into a riot. At least it's only three. You should have seen this one time-"

Louis cut him off. "That's quite enough thank you. And as you can clearly see, Nicola and I are the best of mates now. So that makes for two jilted women, not three."

"Precisely. Now let's get you two in before you have each other by the head. Dinner starts soon." Nicola said.

Louis and Niall exchanged a smug look and were ushered into the dining hall. It was just as grand as always. When he was younger, he attended many a family dinner and birthday celebration. As he's aged, he's had more say in the matter and hasn't attended the events half as frequently.

The families started to trickle in and Nicola made room for Louis and Niall several seats down from her family. Louis recognized almost everyone bustling about, including the chefs and handmaidens.

King Geoff Payne, of course, sat at the head of the table. His wife Queen Karen to his right, with Liam to the left, and Ruth and Nicola on either side next to them. Next was the Styles' family. Desmond, head of the household was next to Nicola, and across from him was his wife and the queen's sister, Anne. Gemma sat next to her mother, and an empty spot was next to Desmond. Louis was seated next to Gemma, and Niall a seat away from Desmond.

Other extensions of the family and members of the parliament filled the extravagant and long table. Louis chatted idly to Niall while nibbling on some bread that had been set out. He blatantly ignored the poison arrow that Gemma was shooting into the side of his head.

The spot between Desmond and Niall was still vacant and Louis wondered where Harry was. Everyone seemed to be settling into his or her seat. The king stood up and gathered the attention of everyone in the hall.

Movement caught Louis' eye and he saw a tall person rounding a corner much too quickly. The shoulder length curly hair and green tunic was a dead giveaway that it was Harry. An embarrassed and dimpled smile was on his face as he weaved through the servers with hot plates in their hands.

The chair legs screeched against stone and Harry took his seat next to an impressed looking Niall. This was most definitely not the Harry that Louis remembered.

The king gave Harry a look and Harry bit his plump pink lip guiltily. Harry wrapped long ring-adorned fingers around a goblet. The white sleeves of his under shirt rippled in waves along a very toned arm as Harry raised his goblet along with the king in a toast.

Louis knew Harry could definitely do much, much better than stable boys.

Suddenly Harry's attention snapped towards Louis. Accentuated by the green tunic, the green in Harry's eyes pierced through Louis' body, and the smile instantly dropped from his demeanor. His face had become squared off and structured, no traces of baby fat left.

Louis felt a harsh kick to his shin and was knocked out of his stupor. He looked accusingly across the table at Niall, who was wide-eyed and holding up a goblet as well. Louis realized that the attention of the entire hall was on him and the king expectantly gazed at him.

"Sincerest apologies Your Majesty. I am hard of hearing as of late." It was the best excuse Louis could come up with under such pressure.

Geoff chuckled. "I swear you and your father are growing deaf from hearing one too many rabbits screech at their death. I was only toasting to your family tonight. I had quite the adventurous day with your father and can always rely on you three to personally supply my family with the best game in the woods! It's our greatest pleasure to welcome you to our dinner tonight."

Louis offered a theatrical smile and raised his goblet. "The honor is entirely ours! Cheers!"

The entire dinner hall echoed in 'cheers' and the king sat back down. That was way too close for comfort. The servants stepped forward to place the first course of the meal on the table. Chatter quickly filled the room and shadows in the torches danced along the wall.

Louis looked across the table again to catch Harry looking at him attentively. Wanting to re-establish who was in charge, Louis raised a complacent eyebrow at Harry. If Harry thought he was better than Louis, Louis had some news for him.

With a flushed reaction, Harry quickly averted his eyes to the plate in front of him. Louis tried to not laugh at how easy that was. Harry was all false confidence.   _Royals._ Louis blinked his eyes to hide an eye roll.

Niall watched the whole exchange and apparently Gemma had noticed it as well. She spoke up from next to Louis. "You're hard of hearing? Or is that just an excuse so you can zone out until things revolve around you again?"

Louis turned to face her. "Either answer will displease you my lady, so I don't see it appropriate to respond."

Harry and Niall snickered from across the table. Desmond was engrossed in a conversation with his wife. Gemma huffed and started to eat her soup.

"Harry, I just wanted to personally apologize for missing your birthday last month. You only turn 17 once, and it's a big age. You're officially legal now. Congratulations." Louis said smoothly.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and his eyes widened at the attention. "It's not a big deal really. But thank you." His eyes were wary with questions.

"Oh but it is! You're of legal age to run the country if Liam asked you. You must come celebrate with the young adults now that you're one of us. Isn't that right Niall?" Louis turned towards Niall.

Niall nudged Harry. "Yeah, it'll be fun! We can take you out hunting if you like. There's nothing like being deep in the woods with a hawk on your hand and a compass being the only thing to help you find your way home. And a bit 'o alcohol if you fancy."

"That'd be really cool." Harry shifted in his seat, looking back at Louis like he had just given Harry his own falcon.

Their appetizer dishes were replaced with the main course. Louis recognized the doves he had caught earlier today being served to him, Harry, and Niall. He was touched. They really did treat him like family here.

Louis noticed that Gemma was served the usual pork, her beautiful face creased up in disgust. He looked and saw Harry's eyes go wide at the specialty meat in front of him. Harry quickly looked up at Louis.

"Enjoy. Caught it just for you." Louis held up his goblet and watched Harry stare at him from above the golden rim. He brought the glass up to his lips and kept eye contact with Harry.

Louis swallowed the wine and Harry bit his lip. Louis set the chalice back down on the table and licked the remaining moisture off his lips.

Nonchalantly he turned his attention to his brother who was elbow deep in his meal. "How did our beloved birds do today?"

"Really well. This dove is tender as hell." Niall said with a mouth full.

"Tsk, tsk. No swearing in the royal hall." Louis said.

Gemma spoke up from next to him. "Since when have you cared about respecting the royal hall?"

Louis gave Niall an aggravated look, signaling for him to take care of Gemma. Niall set his food down and spoke to Gemma. "You know Louis. Always doing his own thing-"

Niall continued to preoccupy Gemma, and Louis grew impatient. It was time to speed things up. Though his meal was untouched, most every one else had their plates cleared as after-dinner chatter bubbled around him. Maids and servants hustled around cleaning plates and ushering children to their seats.

Louis looked across the table at Harry who was lecherously staring at him. Harry was being far too obvious, and Gemma far too meddlesome for his liking. Louis tried not to roll his eyes and think about how quickly this fling would pass between himself and Harry.

An image of a sweaty, wrecked Harry moaning his name flashed through his brain and Louis reminded himself it would be worth his time.

He ran a hand across his crisp blue tunic to smooth it out. He met Harry's unwavering gaze. Louis flagrantly raked his eyes up and down Harry's body, making Harry's cheeks pink. Louis brought a finger to trace his lips, and then ghosted his teeth against his finger.

Harry fidgeted in response. Giving Harry another once-over, Louis stood from the table and exited the great hall in the direction he knew a spare bedroom was located. He waited behind a pillar, fluffing up his hair for a minute until he could hear the sound of footsteps on stone approach.

~~~

A/N: Thank you for all the support I've gotten for this story already! You are amazingness :)

Vote if you like, and comment if you love <3

-LemonSuccubus


	4. Chapter 4

 

A/N: Dedicated to stylesbraids for her support, love, and comments! Thank you!! xxxxx

-LemonSuccubus

~~~~

Louis glanced behind him to see that Harry was close behind, and he headed for the room at the end of the hall.

"Louis?" Harry called out.

This was new. Normally people waited for a private setting to question him.

He turned around to walk backwards and smirk in acknowledgement. Harry gave him a quizzical look in return. Louis beckoned Harry into the room as he walked through the doorway. Harry stopped short of the room. This was new as well.

"Are you coming in?" Louis questioned.

Harry looked down the abandoned hall nervously, then stepped into the dark room. Louis closed the door behind him. A full moon shone through the window as the only source of light.

Harry seemed like the type to need some conversation before acting out so as to justify his actions later on. A little comfort here, and a little persuasion there, and they'd be back before dessert was over. Louis was pulling his best lines to the tip of his tongue when Harry spoke up.

"Since when have you cared about missing my birthday?" Harry asked sincerely.

Caught off guard, but not derailed, Louis retorted with humor. "Since when have you been interested in taking the innocence of young stable boys?"

Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek and avoided Louis' gaze. "You didn't answer my question." Harry's voice didn't have as much volume behind it that time.

"Nor did you answer mine." Louis stepped closer to Harry.

Harry stayed silent, gaze fixed on the ground. Louis tilted his chin up with a finger until Harry was looking him in the eyes. "Grown bored of girls now have you?"

Harry's silence was confirmation for Louis to continue. "What is it you desire now?"

Harry's eyes flicked down to Louis' lips.

Louis moved his hand behind Harry's neck and into his hair to hold him in place. Louis licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Harry. Their lips met and Harry seemed to freeze upon contact, but Louis' body was eager for more.

Wrapping his other arm around Harry's waist, he pulled Harry in closer to him. This seemed to make Harry react, and his lips instantly parted and started moving against Louis'. They were soft and large against Louis' thinner lips.

Desire simmering between the two, Louis deepened the kiss and pulled lightly at the root of Harry's curls. Harry shakily exhaled at this, and Louis took it as his tongue's opportunity to enter Harry's mouth. Harry stiffened again and passively kissed Louis for a moment before Louis pulled away.

He saw Harry trembling, attempting to hold himself together. He looked reluctant and guilty. Louis positioned Harry's face so that he could have easy access to his neck. Louis nipped lightly at the flesh there, making goose bumps cover his skin.

"Come on Harry. I know you have more in you than this." Louis spoke hotly against Harry's neck and followed with a light sucking of the skin.

A moment later, Harry's broad arms wrapped around Louis waist and quickly trailed down to his ass. Louis hummed in approval against Harry's neck and bit down harder. Harry moaned out at the sensation and kneaded his fingers into Louis' ass.

Louis pulled away and looked up at Harry for confirmation to continue. Eyes glazed by the moonlight, Harry searched Louis' face. Harry spoke up. "Are you going to do to me what you did to my sister?"

Louis tried not to look taken aback by the things that came out of this boy's mouth. Instead he opted for a sultry look. "That depends. What do you want?" Trying to move the conversation from verbal to physical, Louis trailed kisses up Harry's neck to his ear.

Harry struggled to breathe normally. "I- I dunno."

Indecision was right where Louis wanted Harry. "How about I give you a couple options to choose from?" Louis nipped the bottom of Harry's earlobe. Harry whimpered in response.

"Here's your first option." Louis brought a hand down to Harry's crotch and slipped it into his leggings. Harry panted as Louis palmed the forming bulge there.

"Here's your second option." Louis slowly dropped to his knees, pulling Harry's leggings down with him. He took Harry's now fully erect cock into his mouth and hollowed out his cheekbones to create more pressure.

"Y-yes." Harry gasped out.

Louis dragged his lips off Harry's length with a flick of his tongue. "We haven't finished going through all your options yet. Are you sure you'd like to stop here?" Louis looked up at Harry with glistening lips.

"Yes. P-please?" Harry snaked a hand into Louis' hair.

"As you wish." Louis reached a hand around Harry's bum to pull his cock back into his mouth.

Harry gasped at the sudden contact and his fingers dug tightly into Louis' hair. Louis hollowed out his cheeks again and sucked in around Harry's larger than average length. He picked up the pace and dragged his tongue the underside of Harry's shaft along with every bob of his head.

Louis squeezed a handful of ass cheek, and Harry withered and moaned above him. Harry experimentally shifted his hips, and Louis knew what was coming next. Harry started lightly thrusting into his mouth. Louis focused on relaxing the back of his throat to prevent his gag reflex from kicking in. He let his jaw go slack and angled it so that Harry could fuck more of his mouth.

Harry's other hand reached down to his bum, and he ensnared his fingers with Louis'. Harry's hands were large, and the unexpected coldness from the rings made Louis flinch slightly.

"Shit, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. D'you want to trade places? I can take a turn." Harry pulled his hips away from Louis and was out of breath.

This was a third new thing for Louis. In all his days, he had not had someone ask if he was okay whilst sucking them off. Louis assumed answering the question would probably be the most appropriate response for a normal, same person.

"No, I'm fine." Louis said, ignoring the trail of saliva from his lips to the tip of Harry's dick. Maybe Harry was the type to project everything. "Are you alright? D'you want to lie on the bed?" Louis tried to go for a reassuring tone, but it came out more like he was asking himself a question.

Louis watched pre-come drip from the head of Harry's dick. It flinched when Harry talked. "I'm more than alright, shit. I just- your knees. You're on stone. Isn't it hurting?" Harry asked like he wasn't interrupted mid-blowjob.

This was definitely an abnormal situation. Louis squinted up at Harry. Harry's mouth was hanging open and glistening, cheeks flushed, and eyes looking at Louis like he had just bought Harry a fleet of ships. Knowing that going right back to sucking his prick would be effective, but insensitive towards Harry's concern for him, he stood up. "Let's put you on the bed. It'll be more comfortable."

Louis stayed on his knees while Harry kicked off his shoes and Louis helped him pull his leggings down the rest of the way. Harry watched attentively as Louis stood up, and was led to the bed.

Harry was on his back and Louis knelt down between Harry's legs. Harry looked like he was about to burst with a hundred questions all swimming around at the tip of his tongue.

Not wanting to answer any of them, Louis broke eye contact and grabbed the base of Harry's cock with one hand, and his balls in the other. Louis reattached his mouth and bobbed up and down. He chanced a look up at Harry, whose eyes had fluttered shut. He had hands fisted into the sheets, and his back was starting to arch up.

Louis pulled on Harry's balls to build up the tension, and Harry wheezed out. Louis squeezed the base of Harry's cock and sucked hard with his mouth, making Harry moan. Harry lifted his hips to go deeper into Louis. When Louis felt Harry start to stiffen under him, Louis released his balls and the base of his cock at the same time, flicking the head with his tongue.

Harry cried out and shot hot liquid into Louis' mouth. When Harry's dick stopped convulsing, Louis pulled his mouth tightly off Harry to gather any remaining come. Harry squirmed at his over sensitive cock being sucked, then watched in amazement as Louis swallowed a mouth full of come.

It was not too salty and not too sour. The texture was consistent. Niall's was probably the only one that tasted better than Harry. This was a big deal.

Louis spoke before his brain gave him permission to do so. "You taste really good."

Harry looked at Louis like he had just spoken Chinese. "What?" He breathed out heavily. "Really?"

"Yes really." Louis blinked as he sat up on the bed.

Harry sat up too, lazily draping his tunic back down over his groin and looking intently at Louis. "All the girls say I taste really foul."

Louis outright laughed at that. "All the girls you've been with are used to bon-bons and molasses in their mouth. And none of them have sucked as many cocks or cunts as I have."

That may have been too far. Why was Louis still talking? He was straying from his after-coital script, and that usually led to disaster.

Harry was silent. Louis was about to come up with some absurd excuse about Niall needing him when Harry leaned forward to kiss him. It was a short, but meaningful kiss.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"Just. Um. All of this I guess. But can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Louis knew this was coming, and had decided it would be inconsiderate to not answer some of the poor boy's questions. "Of course."

"Why?" Harry searched Louis' face.

"Why what?" Louis responded banally.

"Why me? Why now? Why here? And Gemma... Am I just, was this just-" Harry held a hand to his face, "-of course it was. Sorry, I'm so stupid."

This is the part where Louis would falsely console his partner into believing that the world was full of flowery, butterfly-filled fields and that true love really did exist. But looking at Harry, Louis found all of his practiced lines and mendacities left him.

Louis fish mouthed, more to himself than Harry who wasn't looking at him anyway.

Harry took a breath and moved the hand from his face to grab Louis' limp hand. "I guess, thank you then for helping me get this out of my system. At least the 'you' part of it. I still have a lot more to sort out."

Louis was thoroughly confused. "What?"

Harry draped his legs over the side of the bed. "Well that was by far the best blow job I'll probably ever receive in my whole life and I'd love to have it happen again, so I think that's a definite indicator that I'm gay or at least bisex-"

Louis cut him off. "No, the other thing. The 'me' part of what?"

"Oh." Harry cast his eyes downward. "You've really never noticed?"

Louis felt like that first moment you arrive to a surprise party and have no idea what the fuck is happening and why all of your closest friends are gathered in the same room at the same time. "Noticed what?"

Harry laughed self-deprecatingly. "Nothing. Honestly. Nothing is what it is." Harry stood up to put his leggings back on.

Louis would be damned if Harry was the one to end this conversation. He swiftly hopped off the bed and grabbed Harry's hand. "If it involves me, I've a right to know what the hell you're going on about."

Harry finished pulling his leggings up. "It's stupid."

"Yes, I have been known to be stupid on occasion. Now which one might you be referring to?" Louis made eye contact with Harry again.

"No, I'm the stupid one. I just- I've had it for you since before you ever got with Gemma. I gave up a long time ago, but I just thought, maybe you actually noticed me this time." Harry pulled on his shoes and mumbled to himself. "Just a stupid, silly crush."

"Um..." Louis ran thousands of different responses in his head and could not see one of them ending in his favor. "I really don't know what to say. I guess- I just feel like I owe it to you not to lie to you. I'm sorry?"

Harry's lips creased into a line. "Me too."

Louis had to say something before Harry walked away and his reputation was forever tarnished. "I believe you owe me a favor."

Harry looked torn for a second, but then his face settled into solemnity. "Get some other unfortunate lad to finish the job." And with that, Harry stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

 

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and enjoying this story so far :) Ya'll are amazing xx

-LemonSuccubus

~~~

Louis was half a bottle of wine and nine meads deep when he finished the story for Niall. They were in the darkest corner of the tavern and it smelled of musty, beer infused wood. Niall kept a stoic face, blinking only when necessary.

Louis' words slurred together as he wailed. "So tha's the story of The Great Louis Tomlinson's downfall! Some stupid curly-haired dimpled shit who made me feel bad. I shouldn' feel bad Niall!"

Niall pushed a glass of water towards his brother. Louis' hair was matted to his head, and there were red wine stains on his blue tunic. It had been a very long time since he had seen Louis in such a state. In fact, this didn't even compare to the last time Louis had gotten drunk out of self loathing. Louis normally drank to loosen up and have a good time. Niall did not like Louis when he was pity drunk.

"I don' want yer damn water. I'll take another mead though." Louis pushed the water back over to Niall.

"Louis, I know you don't want to hear this, but we have to get up extra early tomorrow and stay out extra late. Normally I'd just cover for you, but with tomorrow being the Annual Royal Feast, we really need you." Niall said.

"Fuck the feast! Fuck the king! And fuck Harry!" Louis pounded a fist to the wooden table, making the glass of water spill over. A few heads in the tavern turned to where Louis was causing a ruckus.

"Louis calm down! You can't say things like that, even if you are drunk. You could get locked away for disrespecting the Royal Family-" Niall was about to continue on, but he saw Louis open his mouth, and knew exactly what Louis was about to exclaim.

Niall leaned over the table and slapped a hand over Louis' mouth just in time for "Fuck the Royal Family!" to be muffled incoherently into his palm.

Knowing that Louis would either bite or lick his hand next, Niall braced himself. "I'm not going to remove my hand until you can act appropriate in public."

Louis rolled his eyes then licked Niall's hand. Not getting the reaction he wanted, Louis reached a hand up to try and move Niall's hand away from his mouth. Niall wouldn't move and Louis gave up with a huff of defeat.

Niall removed his hand and Louis sunk into his seat.

"Niall, will you fuck me?" Louis asked dismally.

Niall stood up and grabbed Louis by the arm, roughly escorting him out of the tavern, ignoring the stares of strangers, because this was a new low, even for Louis.

Niall knew the house would be too far of a walk for things to go smoothly, so instead he rounded the corner into the brothel.

Zayn raised an eyebrow as Niall trudged through the door, Louis slung drunkenly around his neck.

"Sorry, I know it's late. Can we borrow a room for like, 20 minutes? I need to sober him up a bit." Niall asked with a slight tone of desperation.

"Zayn, you can fuck me too. You can both fuck me at the same time if y'want. I've always wondered what tha' would be like." Louis slurred.

"All of the rooms are occupied, but you are free to use my office." Zayn said grimly.

"Thank you." Niall dragged Louis to the back room behind the curtains and sat him on Zayn's chair.

Louis looked at Niall with an empty grin. Niall slapped Louis across the face. "Pull yourself together for fuck's sake."

Aghast, Louis held his own hand up to the red mark. "Niall!"

Niall lifted his hand again as a threat, and Louis shut up. "You're 19 years old and you're acting like a fucking child! If you could see yourself right now, you would castrate yourself. Choose another night to get black out drunk because you're sobering up starting right now. Now you have two options. I can get you some water to drink, or I can water board you in the trough at the stables. Which would you prefer?"

Louis giggled. "I taught you that tactic, didn't I? You're more like me than y'think. I'm s'proud of you Niall." Louis reached for Niall's raised hand and cuddled it to his face.

Niall retracted his hand. "Water trough for you. Get up."

"No! No, no, no, no, nooooooooo!" Louis wailed.

"Gods fuck! I'm getting you water. Stay here, or I swear I will hurt you." Niall stormed out of the room.

Louis slunk to the floor. The carpet seemed softer than the chair and kinder than Niall. The red tapestry was really bright when it was that close to his face, so he closed his eyes.

~~~

Louis felt like he was swimming. The water was chilly and it brought a rush of goose bumps against his skin. He dipped under water to refresh his face, then extended his arms out to propel himself forward under the water. His arms didn't move, and he surfaced again. Frustrated, Louis flailed his arms back and forth to balance himself in the water. With no such luck, he was pulled underneath again and was inhaling liquid. He swallowed a mouthful of stale water with a hint of horse shit.

Louis opened his eyes and saw a fuzzy blur of greenish-brown. He flung his arms out to grab onto the force keeping him underwater. With a large splash, he coughed and spit up his mouths contents and screeched.

"Have you sobered up some?" Niall said from behind him.

"Fuck's sake! Get off of me!" Louis slugged Niall's hands away from the back of his head. He rubbed his eyes clear of the trough water and wiped the hair out of his face. Moldy water dripped down his blue tunic. "What the fuck was that for?" Louis demanded.

Niall slapped him across the face. "For damning the king and his family, then asking to fuck me in public. You're a mess, all because you got your ego a little damaged. If you want to have a mid-life crisis, give me a heads up next time so I can take you into the woods. You're behavior was unacceptable for being in public."

Louis rubbed his cheek where it still stung from Niall's hand. "You said far too many things for me to comprehend all at once. What time is it?" It was dark out and very few people were still in the streets.

"It's almost midnight. I had to drag you across town where it was vacant. Father would be ashamed. I'm ashamed." Niall scolded.

"Gods, I'm sorry. Whatever the fuck I did to make you reprimand me like a child, I'm sorry. Can you calm down please? You're being really loud." Louis said.

Niall huffed and sat against the stable trough. "Sorry."

Louis sat next to him. There was a short silence.

"I think I should apologize to Harry." Louis said.

Niall's head snapped towards Louis. "Why?"

"For being a dick. He's just... He's different. He was all wide-eyed and trusting and shit and it made me feel bad." Louis said.

"Again, why? He's not the first innocent boy you've coaxed into being your fuck buddy for the week." Niall said.

"No, it's not even that. He's really not that innocent. And he's definitely not going to be my fuck buddy any time soon. He just, genuinely cared about me. And not in the 'I want to please you only so you'll fuck me' kind of caring. And his sister hates me so much, but he still trusted me and gave me a chance anyway. He didn't just want me for the fun of it or the experience or lust- I just..." Louis shook his head. "I don't know. Why did he care? Why do I care?"

Niall put a hand on Louis' thigh. "People care sometimes. Sympathy is a normal thing. It doesn't have to be a big deal if you don't want it to be. Sometimes people have that kind of instant connection with someone that makes them care about them more than others. That's normal too. You and Harry might have that with each other and that's why you feel bad."

"I don't understand. I never gave him a second glance until tonight. I would have noticed if I cared before, I practically grew up around the kid." Louis said.

"Growing up around someone and developing a bond with someone are different things. We grew up together too, and ended up developing a deeper bond later in life. Same could go for you and Harry." Niall said.

"Gods, this is all so primary. What kind of conversation is this? One for bright eyed and bushy tailed 13 year olds? I'm a grown man Niall." Louis said.

"You can be a man and still care for others Louis. Father cared about your mother and he cares about the king and he cares about us. That doesn't make him any less manly or adult." Niall said.

"So what do I say then? 'Harry, I'm sorry for being a dick after I sucked your dick. I think I might care about you.'?" Louis scoffed at the sound of that rolling off his tongue.

"You may want to reword it to sound a little more heartfelt, but that's a good starting point. Just apologize and take it from there. You don't have to become best friends or fuck buddies or anything. But if you both are feeling the same about each other, then what's going to happen will happen, regardless of what you try and do about it." Niall said.

"What do you mean? And what's going to happen?" Louis asked.

"I don't know if you believe in destiny or stars aligning or whatever greater forces are out there, but I think everything happens for a reason. And you say Harry's always cared about you. And now you care for Harry. To me, it sounds like the inevitable star crossed lovers from a romance novel." A smile played at the edge of Niall's lips.

Louis hit his brother on the shoulder. "Shut up. Love is for fools; and I, Louis Tomlinson, am not meant to have any lover other than myself." He declared.

"Only time will tell." Niall stood up and offered a hand to Louis. "Now let's get home. We have to be up in about four hours, and after another four of hunting, we need to get you a new tunic for the Annual Royal Feast tomorrow." Niall looked Louis up and down in mild disgust.

Louis almost took offense to that, then realized the current state he was in and thought better of it. "Very well. Let's go then."

~~~

Four hours of sleep passed more quickly than Louis would have liked, and the next four hours of hunting passed more slowly than he would have liked. What's more drab is that Louis had to take his two hawks to a completely separate part of the forest and didn't have the company of Niall or the convenience of Beulah flushing game.

Niall was off hunting the other two hawks at one end of the forest, and Marcus was hunting the two falcons out in the fields. Louis knew he couldn't show up at the house with anything less than four rabbits, and things weren't looking great. The first two were caught and killed easily by Hunter- named appropriately as one of their best hunters. Chimera was really out of sorts today though, and Louis knew he was running out of time.

Hoping that Chimera just needed a little time to reset and clear her head, Louis hooded her and chanced trying to get a few more out of Hunter. A half hour later, and Hunter had caught two more rabbits.

Happy for the success, but not wanting to overwork Hunter, he switched Goshawks and tried with Chimera again. She had many close calls, but missed the mark every time. The sun was rising higher in the sky and the rabbits were starting to stay hidden from the sun.

Louis decided to start heading back, keeping Chimera unhooded in case an opportunity arose. Luck was on his side, and the amateur goshawk was able to kill a small hare. It was better than nothing.

When he got back to the house, Niall and Marcus were already cleaned up and their birds fed and in the yard. Louis tied the two goshawks next to the red tailed hawks and went inside.

"Father, Chimera is a shit hunter. We've been at it for weeks, favoring and practicing with her. She still acts like a first year bird. We need to trade her out or buy or trap a new one." Louis threw the five rabbit carcasses on the table.

"It looks to me like you managed alright." Marcus said, eyeing the game Louis tossed out.

"Fucking four of these are from Hunter. This little shit one is from the worthless bird." Louis complained.

Niall's eyes darted back and forth from their father to Louis. Louis was being more belligerent this morning, and Niall blamed it on his binge drinking last night.

"Louis, respect the hawks and the food they kill before, during, and after the hunt. Cut up the rabbits and cool down. This house is no place for petulant hangovers. We will speak of this more later." Marcus beckoned to Niall and left the house and that was that.

Louis stomped across the kitchen to his bed and stripped his dirty hunting tunic off. Throwing it on the bed, he paid no mind to staying in his underwear. Niall and Marcus wouldn't be back until much later anyway, if at all.

He released his aggression on chopping off rabbit heads and tearing the skin away. Flecks of blood and ligaments were scattered across Louis' chest and face. Normally they would just bring the full carcass up to the kitchen and the chefs would prepare it, but on a busy occasion such as this, Louis knew that they appreciated any extra help they could get. It was also soothing.

He was elbows deep in the last rabbit's guts when there was a knock at the door. Louis looked at the door with contempt. Nobody ever came to their house. And Louis was near naked and covered in blood.

"Who is it?" He called out, figuring that would be the best course of action.

"Um." There was a momentary silence, but that's all it took for Louis to recognize it as Harry's voice. He looked frantically around the room for any kind of peasant shirt or trousers to cover his indecency.  "It's Harry."

"One second!" Louis shook the tangle of intestines off his hands and saw that Niall had trousers set out on his bed. They didn't look particularly nice, so he figured Niall wouldn't notice a bit of blood on it. Besides, nearly everything in their house was christened with blood. They were falconers after all.

He pulled up the pants and loosely tied them around his waist, then went to the door. He opened it, trying not to think about the squish of liver remains between his fingernails when he grabbed the door handle.

When the door opened, Harry stood there and gaped at Louis. "D-did I catch you at a bad t-time?" Harry held a hand to his stomach and averted his eyes.

"Not at all. Come in." Louis tried not to laugh at Harry's obvious squeamishness.

"No, that's fine. I didn't want to stay long or anything, just-" Harry was still looking at the ground.

"Hells sakes, get in here. It's freezing out there and I'm shirtless." Louis cut him off and stepped aside for Harry to hopefully come in.

Harry timidly stepped through the doorway and Louis closed the door. He looked up at Louis with a panic-stricken face. "What's that smell?"

Louis quirked an eyebrow, slightly unnerved. "What smell?" Louis knew for a fact that he didn't smell because his hygiene was impeccable. But was there was the incident last night... "Alcohol? I drank a bit. Do I smell that terribly?" Louis tried to inconspicuously smell his armpit.

Harry didn't seem to notice, as he was pacing the room in search of something. "No, not alcohol, it's-"  Harry's eyes became wide with horror when they landed on the kitchen table. "Oh gods." He picked up the apparent bucket that he was searching for and puked into it.

Louis ran to Harry as he collapsed down to his knees, still heaving into the pail. "Shit, are you okay? What's wrong?" Louis reached out to touch Harry.

"Don't! Fuck, don't touch me. Oh my god." Harry sounded repulsed and heaved into the bucket again.

Louis has had many reactions to when he has tried to touch people. This has never been one of them. He was also panicked because Harry just puked in front of him in his house. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm really sorry for last night, I wanted to-"

Harry held up a hand, avoiding his gaze. "Please, can you give me some space?"

Louis didn't realize he had offended Harry to the point of Harry not being fit to breathe the same air as him. He reluctantly took a few steps backward. "I'm sorry Harry. I- what's wrong?" Louis was thoroughly confused.

"Your damn rabbits- oh fuck." Harry dry heaved into the pail again.

Oh. It clicked for Louis and he frenzied around for the smelling salts he's sure his father had somewhere. He dug through some drawers and he found the satchel he was looking for. He ran back to Harry and offered him the bag.

Harry grabbed it from him and shoved his nose into the bag as if it was his only source of oxygen.

"I didn't realize you got so queasy around-" Louis started, but Harry cut him off.

"Don't say it. Please." Harry's eyes were still closed. "Is there anywhere in this house that I can sit that doesn't have a stain on it?"

"Honestly you're probably in the best spot. The floor usually stays clear of, um... remains..." Louis said shaking his head to himself. "Actually, let me just grab my tunic off my bed and we can go in there."

Louis stood up and cleared his bed of the soiled clothing. He led Harry into his room and shut the door. Harry laid down with a hand on his stomach and a hand on his head, smelling salts resting on his chest. Louis really liked the look of Harry on his bed.

"So, um. Can I get you anything?" Louis tried.

Harry cracked a smile and laughed. "You know, my stomach has been in knots all night and all day, worrying about facing you again. I had a speech all planned out because I lose all coherent thoughts when you're around... Turns out it doesn't matter much anymore."

"Throwing up is always a great way to break the ice I suppose." Louis laughed along with him.

"Gods, that was so embarrassing. How do you live like this? Do you eat at that table?" Harry looked experimentally over at Louis.

"I dunno, it smells like home to me honestly. But, yeah. I actually was about to make myself breakfast too. Do you want some?" Louis offered.

"Aren't you going to bathe first?" Harry's eyes were fixed on a particularly large smear of unknown substance creased between Louis' abs.

"I normally just wipe my hands off. The dried bloo- er- stuff normally just flakes off after a while and then I go up to the bath house." Louis said skeptically.

Louis could see the cogs turning in Harry's head, apparent that Harry forgets not everyone had a private hot bath ran for them every morning and evening and a handful of maids to feed them grapes while they're at it.

"Right. That makes sense." Harry sat up next to Louis, setting the smelling salts on the nightstand.

A brief silence ensued, and Louis spoke up. "You said you had a speech for me? You're welcome to tell me off. I kind of deserve it really." Louis kept facing forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Luckily, this conversation was running a lot more smoothly than he had anticipated, but that didn't mean he would look Harry in the eye to see the hurt puppy dog look he would no doubt receive.

"It was silly and haughty anyway. Gemma may be my sister with whom I share many similarities, but honestly I can't hold a grudge to save my life. I guess I just wanted a bit of closure. I shouldn't have acted so impetuously last night." Harry said.

Not expecting this, Louis looked up at Harry. Harry was looking at him with that damn face again. Hurt puppy dog would be kinder. Harry wouldn't stop looking at him like he cared.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't um- fuck, why is this so hard? I didn't mean to do that to you yesterday." Harry gave him a look, and Louis stuttered on. "N-no, I mean, I did mean to- I wanted to- just. Fuck. This is complicated. I can't explain it, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say I never meant to make you hate me, and I hope you don't."

Harry looked quizzically at Louis' face, still splattered with flecks of blood. Louis felt heat stirring under his skin and was rather self aware of his unruly appearance. "You're a really decent person. And, I mean, we'll be seeing each other from time to time, and then there's the dinner tonight and I didn't want things to be awkward and figured we should clear the air." Louis kept talking because Harry kept staring.

"I feel like you should say something. I keep talking and I'm not sure what I'm saying anymore." Louis couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's lips. Louis realized he was starting to perspire and briefly wondered if Harry was feeling hot too.

"Then stop talking." Harry looked at Louis' lips and leaned in.

Louis felt a surge of heat rush through his body as their lips connected. It was very different from their kiss last night. Though their mouths were sour, the kiss was sweeter than anything Louis had ever tasted. A warm emotion bubbled through Louis' veins and he reached up to grasp Harry's neck and run his thumb along his jawline.

Harry made a noise and pulled away. Louis looked at him in mild confusion. Harry was the one to lean in, was he not?

"Sorry, you're just still- your hands." Harry licked his lips and looked away from Louis.

Louis looked down at his hands and realized his hands were coated in God-knows-what. "Right. Sorry."

Harry stood up and opened the bedroom door. "I actually should get going. I think um, I think we're good now. You can go your way, and I can go mine. No hard feelings."

Louis felt something similar to rejection registering in his brain and got up to follow Harry. "Okay. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah." Harry said, still facing away from Louis.

Harry grabbed door handle to leave, and before he could step out of the threshold, Louis spoke up. "Harry?" Harry turned around and the chill swept through the door and made Louis shiver. "I care about you as a person. I-I think you're a good person."

Harry smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks. I think you're a good person too."

Louis chewed on the inside of his cheek and watched as Harry left his house.

~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

 

A/N:  I kindly invite you to re-read the warnings listed in the summary for this book before reading this chapter.

I love you all :D

-LemonSuccubus

~~~

Louis was in town.  He had borrowed one of Niall's peasant shirts to throw on along with the trousers, and dropped off the prepared game to the very grateful kitchen.  He laughed at the memory of Harry throwing up into the pail and him later washing it out.   _Royals_.  So squeamish.

He took many back alleyways and was glad not many people looked at him, as he still looked like quite the catastrophe.  The blood had long dried and flaked off, but his hair looked like a magpie's nest, and he was wearing very unflattering clothes.

Heading for the tailor, he pulled out his heavy satchel of coins.  He was grateful for his calling in life and that he would never grow hungry.  Next to members of parliament, falconers were esteemed and paid quite high in the kingdom.  The king had once offered Marcus to move into a quarter of the castles, and Marcus generously refused.  Falconers were meant to be next to nature and happiest in humble abodes.  Louis found this to be true as well.

Louis sulked up to the tailor who looked startled at the unpleasant state of Louis.  Louis grimaced at him.  "I need help."

"I'll say.  What did you do?  Dunk your blue tunic in blood?  I worked very hard on that one for you."  Trevor said disapprovingly.

"Wine mostly.  Can you have a new one fitted and ready for me by this evening?"  Louis handed him the whole bag of coins.

Trevor took the satchel and hummed.  "I can.  However I think it will require more favors than gold coins.  Once you clean yourself up of course."  Trevor turned to his textiles. 

"You have yourself a deal.  Name the time and I'll be there."  Sexual favors were not an uncommon bargaining tool for Louis, especially with Trevor.  "Can you have it lace up the back like the other one?  I really liked that fit."

"Yes I can do that.  Now what color?  I think I went too dark on the blue last time, though it did great favors for your eyes."  He pulled out a roll of baby blue cloth.  "I think this is the one.  Stand here, let me make sure this won't wash you out."

Louis stepped forward and Trevor held up the material next to Louis' face.  "Hmm, as I thought.  This is the one.  Let me take your measurements again."  Trevor patted Louis on the bum, signaling for him to turn around. 

Louis held out his arms while Trevor took his measurements and wrote them down.  "I hope you know I'll have to close the shop right now to get this ready for you by this evening."

Louis rolled his eyes.  "I think you'll find the coin more than enough compensation for your lost business.  I greatly appreciate it though.  You are quite the life saver."

"Yes, I know.  Now be gone so I can get to work."  Trevor shooed him away.

Louis smiled and headed towards his next destination.  He arrived at the bathhouse and paid the man up front.  Heading towards his favorite corner, he fished out his soaps and straight edge razor.  He was long overdue for de-hairing himself.

His muscles instantly relaxed upon stepping into the hot water.  The baths were filled more than normal, but he figured it was only to be expected with it being a Saturday.  Niall's clothes lie on a pile on the floor several feet away from him and he reached for the soap to get to work on his hair.

"Would you like some help?"  A soft voice sounded from the side of him.

A very beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes was wading towards him.  He wondered briefly if Harry had a long lost sister that he didn't know about.  Louis figured he may as well be up front.  "Do you mind a bit of rabbit blood?"

"I enjoy getting a dirty sometimes."  She winked at Louis. 

He could work with this.  "What did you say your name was?  Forgive me, but I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"I'm Athena.  And I'm from the Netherlands, just arrived today."  She said taking the soap from Louis.

"Goddess of Beauty.  A very fitting name for a very beautiful woman.  I'm Louis."  He dunked his head back into the water and she threaded soapy fingers through his locks and cleaned his scalp.

"So Louis, what were you doing that resulted in getting rabbits blood in your hair?  Are you a butcher?  Or maybe a chef?"  She asked sweetly.

"Neither my lady."  He sat back up with clean hair.  "May I ask what brings you here today?"

Athena hummed. "I believe the best way to familiarize oneself with a city is to visit it's bathhouse.  Nothing tells you more about people than when they're stripped of all their fine garments and linens."  She said, continuing to rub soap into Louis' skin.

"Quite observant for a young maiden from the Netherlands.  Do you travel to many cities?"  Louis was impressed.

"Only enough to keep myself well educated and entertained."  She said.

"And now that you've received your education for our city, what kind of entertainment do you seek?"  He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That depends on what kind is being offered."  She smirked back.

Louis liked Athena.  She was cheeky and exciting.  Not too coy.  "If a lady will give me 20 minutes to properly clean myself, I could show her many sorts of entertainment."

"I'll be waiting in the hot room."  She winked and gracefully got out of the bath.  Water trickled down her smooth and curvy body.  Louis shuddered. 

Shaved and properly cleaned, Louis pulled himself from the water to go to the sauna.  He hung his shirt on the outside handle, letting others know that the room would be occupied.  He sauntered in to see Athena rubbing some sort of oil into her skin.

"Come here Louis."  She beckoned.  Her skin glistened with every move of her body.

A soft towel was laid over the smooth, sanded cedar wood that she was sitting on.  Louis decidedly walked over and straddled her lap.  His eyes roamed up and down her silky body and she looked pleased.

He lifted her chin level to his face.  "Athena, I believe you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  He captured her lips in a hot kiss.  Her dainty hands trailed up Louis' back.

If he was being honest, Louis was slightly worried in the back of his mind that he may not be able to get himself up without some serious mental power.  He broke apart the kiss to start kissing her neck, then brought a hand up to her breast and started fondling her sensitive skin there. 

Athena spoke softly in his ears.  "You have practiced hands, but your body language is tense.  Why don't you lay down and I'll remind you how good a woman can make you feel?"

Louis stopped sucking on her neck and looked curiously into her eyes.  No judgment.  Only a soft and slow look of lust in her eyes.  "You intrigue me greatly Lady Athena." 

She responded with a determined smile.  Louis dismounted her and switched spots, lying on the towel.  She poured oil onto Louis' chest and started to massage it in, making all of his nerve endings extra sensitive.  He watched as she moved her hands lower and started to massage it into his slowly growing length. 

Head moving downward, she sucked harshly into his hips.  He hissed at the sensation and thrusted his hips upward into her hands.  She looked up through long eyelashes and with her wavy brown hair laying in just that way, that it reminded him of Harry.  

His cock twitched and eyes fluttered shut as she continued to work him with her hands and mouth.  It was so soft that it almost tickled every time she touched him, yet made him want to be touched so much more. 

Before he knew it, he was fully erect, and Athena positioned herself on top of him.  She dropped down slowly and he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be inside a woman.  The walls had more ridges that clenched in a light and level pressure all around his cock and it felt really different.

She moved slowly, continuing to rub her hands against his skin.  Images of a feminized Harry kept coming to the front of his mind and he couldn't tell if it scared him or turned him on more. 

Athena rode him until he climaxed and came along with her, and they were both coated in a light film of sweat.  Once they came down from their highs, she pulled herself off of Louis.

"I hope we can do this again sometime.  If you'll excuse me, I need to get cleaned up."  She winked at Louis.

Louis sat up and decided he should probably get on with his day as well.  "The pleasure was entirely mine.  I do hope to see you around." 

~~~

He had left the hot room several minutes after Athena, and had not seen her since.  He dressed back in his clothes and was pleased with the shimmery look of his hair.  He would have to start utilizing oil when styling his hair.

He was at the bathhouse much longer than he anticipated, but was fine with the diversion.  His next stop was the brothel to speak with Zayn.

He walked through the door and closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. 

"Glad to see you're about your wits today.  I hope you gave that tunic a proper burial."  Zayn broke him out of his stupor.

"Niall filled me in on last night.  I do apologize for passing out in your office.  Nonetheless, I appreciate it.  Thank you."  Louis went to stretch on the sofa next to Zayn.

"You look freshly fucked.  So what brings you here today?"  Zayn observed.

"My father knew about my intentions with Harry.  You wouldn't happen to know where he would get such an idea, would you?"  Louis didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he knew Zayn was more than likely not innocent either.

"He did come in here after you yesterday.  I hardly had a word with him.  He asked if you had been by and I said I had seen you.  After that he headed upstairs.  I don't ask questions passed that."  Zayn said.

Louis pursed his lips.  His father was not one to seek out pleasure in the brothels.  Nor was he one to keep tabs on Louis' every move.  "Very well.  Please let me know if you hear of any information relevant to me." 

"I always do."  Zayn kissed him on the cheek and Louis left with a wave.

The sun was starting to dip down to the tree line and Louis knew he had to be up at the castle.  The first part of the feast was the socializing beforehand; second part was the grand dinner; and third was dancing.  Nobody quite remembered when or why the feast started, but it did and had been a tradition as long as Louis had been alive.

Picking up his pace, he headed for the tailor shop.  He opened the door without knocking and went into the back room.  Trevor had a hot press to a freshly sewn tunic that looked stunning.  Baby blue with white trim, it shimmered under the dim candlelight of the shop.

"Trevor, that looks incredible."  Louis gaped.

"My best work is always reserved for you."  Trevor looked up at Louis.

"Is it ready to be worn?"  Louis asked cautiously.

"Almost.  I believe the rest of my payment is in order first."  Trevor said.  And fuck, Louis didn't actually have time for this right now, but knew he was in no position to negotiate.

"And what payment do you require?"  Louis said using his sultriest voice, slowly pulling off his shirt.

"You know your mouth is my favorite part about you.  As much as I love those smooth words of yours, there's something I favor over listening to the sound of it."  Trevor slowly walked towards Louis.

"As you wish."  Louis licked his lips and got down on his knees. 

He pulled the drawstrings of Trevor's pants down and got to work.

It would seem to Louis that his sex life had a tendency to be either feast or famine.  He contemplated this thought as he swallowed the very bitter and lumpy liquid Trevor had just shot into the back of his throat.

Louis stood up and gazed into Trevor's glazed eyes.  "Thank you for your incredible work.  If you'd be so kind as to do me a favor, I will need some help lacing up my very new, very chic tunic." 

"I assume you will need leggings as well?"  Trevor suggested.

"Shit.  Yes.  Thank you."  Louis said as he pulled his pants off.

Trevor returned with leggings in hand, and Louis had his tunic done up as far as he could do by himself.  Trevor's hands skillfully laced up the back, and Louis could feel that it was a tighter fit. 

"I didn't gain weight, did I?"  Louis asked feeling self-conscious.

"No my dear.  I took an additional inch off of each side.  You'll find that this one flows with your body more than the last.  Those curves should not go to waste."  Trevor patted his back, signaling that he was done.

Louis pulled on his leggings, and polished shoes on over that.  He walked over to the mirror and his eyes widened.  The light blue was less harsh on his skin, but still brought out the brilliance in his eyes, and the crisp white was a strong contrast to his golden tan skin.  The shoulder cuffs had more of an edged flair to look fashionable, but not unpractical, and the waist was dropped lower to elongate his torso and accentuate the curve of his bum.

"Fuck, Trevor.  This is your best work yet.  Thank you."  Louis felt better about the large sum of money he parted with earlier today.

"Any time.  Now, I believe you have a party to attend."  Trevor looked smug.

"You know it's not a party if I don't show up fashionably late."  Louis threw a wink to Trevor and exited with a wave.

~~~


	7. Chapter 7

 

~~~

Louis hurried to the castle grounds.  He did not however, hurry enough to make himself sweat.  That would be a true tragedy in this new piece of textile art.

Going up to the front entrance, he nodded to the guards, not needing an invitation to show them.  He entered through the doors and was overwhelmed with grandeur.  Living in the woods for so long always kept it so these events are a culture shock to him each time.

Extra torches were lit so that the entire room brightly accentuated the hundreds of colors that were bustling around.  Girls and women were dressed to the nines with their hair in the fanciest form he'd ever seen, with dresses just as vibrant and large.

An orchestra played soft music in the background and laughter filled the great room.  Louis had been apart from Niall a bit too long for his liking, and walked straight to where he knew he could find him.

A classy bar area was set up for the women and men to have a glass or two of champagne before the feast started.  Louis could go for some alcohol as well if he was expected to make it through the night with all charm and smiles.

He threaded through the crowd and saw the familiar face of his brother, sitting at one of the chairs closely located to the bar.  Niall looked extra debonair tonight as well, and his milky white skin shone under the light.  Louis approached, and Niall caught sight of his brother, jaw ogling and eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Gods fucking above!  What in Zeus' name are you wearing?"  Niall stood up and demanded.

Louis pulled his brother into a hug.  "Something that cost me far more than gold coins." 

"It was well worth it.  I approve of your ethics.  Good hell."  Niall looked Louis up and down again. 

"Enough of that.  I can let you gawk over me another time.  Come get a drink with me."  Louis patted Niall on the cheek.

Niall blinked and shook his head as if trying to shake a thought away.  "Right.  Not too much for you though.  Lest we have a recurrence of last night."

"Oh, that reminds me!  I had quite the eventful day.  Harry stopped by and I shagged a foreigner girl."  Louis ordered a flute of champagne.

"Girl?  As in, actual, proper fucking shag?"  Niall looked bewildered.

"Yes.  She looked an awful lot like someone I'm fond of and that made it...  Easier.  Plus she was quite talented with her hands."  Louis said.

"I'll be damned.  Wish I could have been there to witness it."  Niall said.

Louis and Niall were handed glasses of champagne.  They clinked their drinks together.  "To fucking foreigners."  Niall toasted. 

Louis smiled.  "To undying brotherly love."  They both shot back their drinks in one swallow.

"Where are we seated?"  Louis asked.

"The king and his family are along the raised platform, as per usual.  I believe we are in the first or second line of tables closest to the far wall.  Also, father wants to make sure you are on good behavior tonight when introducing yourself to the fiancé's family."  Niall said.

"Father worries about me too much.  Who's getting married?"  Louis asked absentmindedly, searching the crowd for a curly-haired lad.

"Liam, remember?  His wedding is next week; they've been engaged for months.  I swear you really do tune in to things that only apply to you."  Niall rolled his eyes.

"Can you blame me?"  Louis stood on his tip-toes, trying to look over the crowd.  "Have you seen Harry?" 

"He's been sticking close to Desmond and Gemma tonight.  I think the families are supposed to generally stay in their units until after dinner so that we don't horribly confuse the bride-to-be on who's related to who."  Niall said.

"Lovely.  Let's get seated shall we?"  Louis continued searching faces.

"Let's."  Niall said, walking behind his brother.

Louis and Niall found their father talking with a member of parliament and Louis thought he heard his name when he walked up to them.

He forgot to consult Niall before approaching the two and couldn't for the life of him remember the man's name.  Georgio?  Garret?  Gethry?

"Father!  So good to see you!"  Louis walked up with all smiles and hugged his father.

"Louis, so good to see you cleaned up.  You remember Henry?"  Marcus motioned to the man standing next to him.

Henry.  That's the one.  "Of course!  Henry, it's always a pleasure."  Louis held out a hand for Henry to shake.

Henry seemed to exchange some sort of approval nod with Marcus, then shook Louis' hand.  "Good to see you young man.  You are looking quite worthy these days.  Hard work and success look good on you."

Not phased by the odd compliment, Louis took it in stride.  "Thank you!  You are far too kind.  I only follow in the footsteps my father has laid out for me."

Marcus spoke up again.  "And this is Niall, my other son I mentioned to you." 

Niall stepped forward to bow and shake Henry's hand.  "It's a pleasure Henry."

Henry guffawed.  "Your sons should have been born royalty.  Much too charming, these two.  If you'll excuse me."  Henry heartily patted Niall on the back and walked away.

Marcus turned towards Louis and inspected him.  "That's quite the outfit you have there son."

"Thank you."  Louis said proudly.

"When did you have time to get that ordered and fitted?"  Marcus raised an eyebrow.

Louis pursed his lips.  "Today."

"Interesting."  Marcus turned his focus towards the king.  "Looks like we're getting started in a moment.  Follow me boys."

Louis gave Niall a questioning look, and Niall only shrugged in return.  They followed their father to their table.  They were towards the end of one of the tables and it looked like they were seated with a various assortment of other important people to the king.  Always a good feeling.

They sat down and Louis continued to scan the hall, annoyed that he hadn't seen Harry yet.  Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a girl sticking her nose in the air and walking proudly over to a seat a table away from Louis. 

Louis could tell from anywhere that it was Gemma.  He swiveled his head to the direction in which she came, and saw Harry trailing after her.  Harry was dressed in a green tunic, edged with silver.  He looked quite stunning, and Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry maneuver through people.  God, he was fond of the boy.

Niall nudged him and wiggled his eyebrows.  Louis just poked Niall with his fork.

The king stood up as everyone took their seats and started talking excitedly about mundane things.  Not worried about an incident like last night, Louis completely zoned out, leaning forward on his hands to stare at Harry.  There were plenty of other people around that were too interested in other things than where Louis' attention was focused, so he wasn't worried.

Harry seemed to shift in his seat and looked behind him.  Louis smiled.  Harry tried to look nonchalant as he looked to his right and left.  The paranoia left his eyes when he noticed in front of him that it was Louis staring at him. 

Harry quickly glanced down, then back up again.  Louis threw a wink to him and Harry blushed.  This was definitely fun.  Harry's attention turned towards the front again and he picked up his goblet.  Louis reached for his as well, not wanting to be the only one in the hall to not toast to Liam's ridiculous engagement. 

A loud 'cheers' sounded through the room and everyone took a drink from their goblets as the king motioned towards his future daughter-in-law.  Athena curtsied generously, then leaned in to give Liam a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Louis choked on his wine, and the alcohol came burning back up through his nose and out his mouth.  Luckily he leaned over the table in time to not get any on his new tunic.  Unluckily, he had spit his wine all over some unfortunate woman across the table from him, drawing the attention of most people at the sound of her loud shriek.

Louis brought a napkin up to his mouth, coughing into it, and Niall offered him a glass of water.  He took it, trying to swallow away the burning feeling in his esophagus. 

The lady across from Louis was still causing a commotion and Louis profusely apologized to her, offering her Niall's napkin.  She stormed out of the hallway and her husband started to chastise Louis and his careless ways.  He chanced a look up to Athena who just gave him a wink.

Louis put his head in his hands for a moment, then looked up to see Harry looking at him all caringly and Harry-like.  Louis got up and left the hall without a word to anyone.

He could hear the party resume from behind him and he pursued the closest vacant room.  He slammed the door behind him and caught his breath.  The alcohol still burned his sinuses and made his eyes water. 

This could end badly on many accounts for Louis.  For one, he had no idea what kind of person Athena actually was and if she could be trusted.  Two, she basically called him out on being gay and could have him shunned and stripped of his position and livelihood.  Three, he just had sex with the future queen and could be thrown in prison the rest of his life, not to mention what she could do to his father and Niall-

The door crashed open and Niall came running in.  "What the hell?  What the fucking hell happened?"

"Athena is the foreigner.  She's the foreigner girl I fucked this afternoon at the bathhouse.  Oh my god, Niall.  I'm so fucked."  Louis hyperventilated.

Niall pulled Louis into a hug.  "It's okay.  It's fine.  Calm down.  Nothing happened.  Take a deep breath."

Louis shut his mind off to prevent it from going into overdrive.  "I just, I didn't know.  I swear, I didn't know.  I wouldn't have if I had known.  Holy shit."

"Shhh."  Niall shushed him and rocked him back and forth.  "It's okay.  We're not dealing with this tonight, you hear me?  We're going to go back in there and you're going to act like the Louis Tomlinson that you are.  You're stunning and charming and confident.  You'll walk right up to Athena and Liam after the dinner and congratulate them both.  Everything will be fine."

Louis took a deep breath.  He didn't realize tears had escaped his eyes until Niall wiped them away. 

"Don't give it a second thought.  It was one afternoon.  Nothing else has happened or is going to.  She'll have a lifetime of shagging Liam and be forever missing that moment in her life she had with you."  Niall said.

Louis let out a choked laugh.

Niall stood up and took Louis in his arms again.  "I love you Louis.  Nothing is going to happen.  Everything is fine. I'll look after you."

Louis breathed out shakily.  "Thank you.  I love you too."  Louis nuzzled the side of Niall's face.

Niall slapped him on the ass, making Louis yelp through a sniffle.  "Now get out there."  Niall commanded.

Louis smiled at his brother and led the way. 

~~~


	8. Chapter 8

 

~~~

They reentered the hall in just enough time after the main course had been served. Louis strode in with all the confidence he could muster, Niall trailing faithfully behind him. He sat back down at the table and dug into his dinner, having to eat quickly to catch up with every one else.

He laughed at jokes and made a few jibes of his own. The woman he had spit on returned in a much milder mood, and he was able to charm her into his good graces. He told nail-biting stories of hunting with his birds, and made everyone around him think that he gave a shit about their lives and children.

Occasionally, he'd throw a look towards Harry who was more often than not, was already looking at him. He completely disregarded Athena and Liam, and hadn't had more than his glass of wine. Things were looking good.

When the dessert plates were cleared out, everyone was ushered into the dancing hall where another orchestra was stationed. Growing up and frequenting the palace, Louis had attended a dance lesson or two and could carry his step with the basic waltz. Anything passed that, and Louis was in unfamiliar territory.

The music started and Liam and Athena kicked off the festivities with a dance, to be joined shortly by their parents. The second song in, and all the other couples joined on the dance floor. Louis and Niall swayed side to side from the sidelines and watched dresses twirl and sashay around the room.

Louis felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see Nicola smiling and holding a hand out to Louis. Louis smiled and bowed back, then whisked her onto the dance floor, sticking to a generally basic 3/4-waltz step. Many twirls and lifts later, the song had ended with Louis dipping Nicola deeply, then reaching down to kiss her on the cheek.

When he pulled her up to eye level again she curtsied politely. "You know Louis, you really could be a proper gentleman if you tried."

"Thank you my fair maiden. I hold your compliment with the upmost regard." Louis bowed deeply and Nicola laughed.

Louis felt another tap on his shoulder and turned, looking into dark lustful eyes. "Your Highness, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Keeping his nerves at bay, Louis brought her hand up to his lips. He quickly darted his eyes to find the reassuring gaze of Niall, who nodded encouragingly at him.

"Apologies Nicola, do you mind if I steal this dashing suitor of yours for a moment?" Athena stated in a way that was not anywhere near a question.

Nicola respectfully curtsied and left without a word. The orchestra started up on a song with a time signature Louis was not familiar with dancing to. In fact, he was pretty sure it was 11/4. A style of waltz that had always fascinated him, but he knew it's complexity would not agree with his feet.

"My lady, I apologize. I am not well versed with this time meter. Perhaps you would prefer a stroll in the garden, lest you have me tripping and making a fool of myself?" Louis asked.

Athena tilted her head thoughtfully. "I would very much like to dance with you Ser Tomlinson. I would be pleased to teach you a thing or two."

"As you wish my lady." Louis exhaled slowly, psyching himself up for having to improvise.

Athena led him to the middle of the dance floor. "Follow my lead and relax."

Athena was good at teaching as she led him around the room without any major collisions. "Louis, you're quite the natural."

"Thank you my lady." Louis kept his gaze focused on his feet.

"Look me in the eyes. Trust me." Athena said.

Louis looked up at her and stepped on her foot.

"I said you have to trust me." Athena reiterated.

Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes. He opened them again and met Athena's gaze. He trusted his body to react in harmony to hers, and the dance became a thoughtless one, as his feet moved without conscious effort.

"Very good." Athena smiled.

Letting all thoughts leave him, he continued to dance across the floor for the rest of the song. Ending with a dip, he kissed Athena's hand again and bowed deeply.

"My lady." Louis said.

"It's been my pleasure. I look forward to doing this again." Athena smiled sweetly, looking him up and down and walked away.

Louis darted over to Niall before anyone else could ask for a dance. Niall was asking a thousand questions with his eyes, but just grinned and slapped Louis on the shoulder. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

Louis rolled his eyes and motioned for Niall to follow him. Heading to the drink bar in the dining hall, Niall skipped to catch up with him. "What did she say? Which head of yours will she have?"

"Neither." Louis paused his step. "I think." He continued walking and Niall looked confused, so he carried on. "She just told me to trust her. I'm not sure what she's playing at, or why I had to be dragged into everything. I don't know why my opinion matters to her anyway. Gods, I'm so glad I'm not a noble. So much fucking shit to deal with."

Niall nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. Also, when did you learn to dance like that?"

Louis called to the bartender for two champagnes then turned to Niall. "Just now. Also, if I told you to trust me, would that make you trust me more or less?"

"I guess it depends. Can you trust a queen that was out fucking peasants for all she knows?" Niall asked.

"No queen in their right mind would go fuck a random peasant." Louis was handed a glass of champagne and drank half of it. "Which either makes me a target or an incubus. I'm inclined to believe the latter since I've had more than one respectable woman throw her standards out the window for some of this." Louis motioned to himself and grinned.

"And no offense, but we're falconers. There's no reason for you to be a target." Niall drank half his in glass. "Well then just chalk it up to a queen that can't resist The Tommo. She has been officially initiated into the kingdom." Niall held up his glass to toast to Louis.

"Cheers to that little brother!" Louis clinked his glass against Niall's and they swallowed the rest of their champagne.

"Oh, and do fill me in on the news with Harry! I've missed far too much of your life in just one day." Niall said.

"Hello!" Louis heard Harry's voice from behind him and snapped his head around.

Harry gamboled up to them with a bright smile. "Is this where the cool young adults hang out?"

Niall snickered and Louis elbowed him. "Yes it is actually. We were just discussing why you weren't present because you clearly belong here." Louis said smoothly.

Harry seemed to blush lightly at that. "I saw you on the dance floor! You're surprisingly good for not being a noble."

When the words left Harry's mouth, Harry slapped a hand over his mouth and Niall belted out a guttural laugh. Louis' face contorted into a pleased smirk.

"As I'm positive you've already unearthed Young Harold, one does not need to be born into royalty to be imbued with a multiplicity of inordinate aptitude." Louis embellished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way! I just meant you were really good." Harry ran a hand through his curls.

Niall spoke up. "That's not the first time he's heard that."

"Niall, don't you have somewhere else to be? I heard they requested a jester or a twat at the front hall.  You would suffice for either." Louis shot daggers at Niall with his eyes, but kept his tone light for the sake of Harry.

Niall took a step back and held up his hands. "Woah, calm down. It's all in good fun. I'll leave you two at it then." He turned around and left Harry and Louis by the bar.

Harry scuffed his foot against the ground. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a dick."

"It's fine, really. Forget it. How has your evening been? Are you feeling better?" Louis looked Harry up and down to look for any kind of visible wounds.

"Yes. I am fine. Though I had to skip the er- rabbit for dinner. How are you though? I'm sorry about what happened with Lady Jorgensen. She really shouldn't have made such a scene." Harry said with candor.

Harry reminded Louis of a bunny. A cute bunny with long whiskers and fluffy fur. Louis wanted to pet him. "No, that was my fault entirely. I should pay more attention during toasts. It seems to be a problem of mine. But can you blame me? You're always there to distract me." Louis reached out a hand and ghosted it against Harry's.

Harry smiled. Louis wanted to kiss his smile until it was moaning his name. "Take a walk with me?" Louis asked.

Harry looked over his shoulder diffidently. "I don't think... Ahm..."

"We're good, remember? No funny business. Pinky promise." Louis held out a pinky for Harry to take.

Harry looked from Louis' face down to the offered hand in front of him. He interlocked little fingers with Louis, and Louis smiled. "To the hedge gardens then?"

"Yeah sure." Harry still looked hesitant.

Louis led the way out of the castle. He knew he would have to do some damage control and rebuild broken trust with Harry. He didn't want to do it under false pretenses, and he didn't want to revert to seduction. He wanted it to be natural. Real.

They walked through the vast, empty courtyard and had to walk through several pathways to get to the hedge gardens. The air was crisp and bit at their skin.

"So, Harry." Louis wanted to get a conversation moving to help Harry feel at ease. "Who's your best friend in the castle these days?"

"Probably Nicholas. He's always been there for me. We've grown apart a little lately though because of my, ehrm, guy situation. Who's your best friend?" Harry asked.

"Honestly Niall is my best friend. We've always been there for each other. He's always had my back and I've always had his." Louis smiled fondly at the thought of his twat brother whom he loved very dearly.

"I always wished I had a brother. Gemma and I used to be really close too, but then she started getting interested in boys and that was basically the end of our days as friends." Harry said.

"So if you don't have Gemma and you don't have Nicholas, who is your friend now? Not to pry, but you certainly seem to be going through a lot." Louis asked.

Harry stayed silent. They approached the hedge gardens and started to walk on the gravel through the various pathways. Louis was worried he may have pushed it too far.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked, looking to Louis. Louis was silent and waited for Harry to elaborate on his question that reminded him of Niall's the day prior.

"Why can you sleep with boys or girls and no one cares?" Harry looked away.

"Well I think that it's a little different for me and you. I'm not technically royalty, so I have a bit more freedom to do as I please. Don't get me wrong, I still get judged by it from people who snoop where their noses don't belong." Louis answered diplomatically.

"That's so fucked up though." Harry sighed.

Louis remembered something from last night. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, but, didn't you say you were interested in both women and men?"

"Yes they're both fine. Well, girls, are just fine. Boys are just a lot more exciting I guess. But maybe it's just the novelty of it right now." Harry said.

Louis bit his lip. He wanted to open up to Harry about personal things that he actually cared about and wanted to help Harry. This was new territory for him. How does a conversation like this end? Where will it lead? He supposed there's only one way to find out.

"You know, I was kind of the same way at first." Louis treaded lightly.

"Really?" Harry looked to him again.

"Yeah. I never really understood what everyone talked about with love, and fairy tales, and whatnot of princesses. I got a little bored of girls and figured there wasn't a point in discriminating against gender. After that I started noticing certain boys looking at me in a way that made me feel comfortable to start branching out. It was really exciting at first and I figured I'd probably break out of it and go back to being with girls, but that's not quite what ended up happening." Louis paused. It was hard to tell honest stories where he had to leave out parts that he wasn't ready to share yet.

"What happened? If you don't mind my asking." Harry spoke as they rounded a hedge corner.

Louis scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know how much you actually know about me Harry. To be honest, I don't want to scare you off."

Harry looked at Louis resolutely. "I can handle it."

Louis wanted to coddle him with blankets and feed him warm soup. "Well, er- I guess you could say the parents started finding out, so I just kind of went with it when they came on to me. Honestly, I ended up getting a reputation that I didn't even mean to get. I was still trying to figure out what I wanted. But then after that menagerie of sex, I realized I preferred guys my age. So.... Yeah." He decided to end it there. Nobody got to know about him and Niall.

"So did you end up falling in love with a lad your age then?" Harry asked.

"Gods no. Love is for fools. I'll never fall in love. I just took a bit of a break and now I casually fuck when I need a lay or favors." Louis said before his brain could reevaluate that sentence.

Harry stopped walking. "You've never been in love?"

Louis stopped walking and eyes darted around the dark night around them. "No."

"You have sex with people for favors?" Harry asked.

"Eherm, I kind of used to, yeah." Several hours ago counted as 'used to' if he didn't plan on doing it again right? And if he made that resolution right now, would it make a difference? He didn't think so.

"I always thought you were the way you were because you got your heart broken or something. So are you searching for your true love now then?" Harry asked.

Louis felt edgy under Harry's interrogatory gaze. "No. I just barely said, I'll never fall in love."

"So then what do you want with me? You have a best friend and brother. You have casual fucks whenever you want. You don't want to ever fall in love. Yet, you promised me no funny business. So what do you want with me?" Harry spoke directly, but genuinely.

Louis kind of felt like someone had punched his stomach really hard. He chewed on his lip. "I care about you. I think you're a good person."

"You said that earlier today. What does that even mean? You want to be my friend?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!  What do you want with me?" Louis asked feeling attacked, and trying to turn the focus back to Harry. He didn't like how his first attempt at unplanned conversation was going.

"Well I wanted closure. But then you say nice things to me and ask me out on walks and I don't really know how to refuse or know what to do about it." Harry said with an edge of anxiety.

"You wanted to refuse going on a walk with me?" Louis asked, feeling like someone had just told a crowd his most embarrassing moment.

"Well I didn't want to go because I never know what's going to happen when I'm with you. And honestly that scares the shit out of me." Harry said, nose and cheeks bitten red from the cold.

This conversation had Louis on edge, but he was determined to have it end in a positive manner. The only thing that made it difficult, was not knowing where the physical boundaries lie. A touch meant for comfort could come off as trying to force himself upon Harry if Harry didn't trust him.

"Well what do you want to happen? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." Louis said honestly. He reached for Harry's hand, then thought better of it, retracting it to his side again.

"I want you to kiss me." Harry said, breath creating a fog in the chilled air.

Louis blinked feeling very taken aback; but giddiness was surging up within him. "What? Why?"

"Because I like kissing you." Harry wasn't moving.

Louis remembered his commitment to regain Harry's trust. "I promised you no funny business. I'm a man of my word." He started walking again, the gravel crunching against the moist ground beneath him.

Harry caught up with him. "Do you have a boy you prefer kissing over me?"

"No. You're just not thinking properly right now. Hormones and whatnot." Louis gritted his teeth.

"I think we're a lot alike Louis. I prefer lads to ladies. And I won't ever fall in love." Harry said.

Louis laughed. "You're young Harry. You'll fall in love. And you'll be married to a wonderful lady of the court and copulate and have beautiful curly haired offspring and have a happy life. You might look a little too long at stable boys every now and again, but this is a passing phase. Kissing me is a passing phase."

That seemed to hit a sensitive spot. "What if I don't want it to be a passing phase?" Harry asked.

"Then you are either really stubborn or really stupid." Louis said.

"How did you know it wasn't a passing phase for you? How do you know you're not still in the phase? And why do you have the right to tell me how my life is going to turn out?" Harry probed with a constricted voice. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I know it's not a passing phase because I don't have half as many pressures on me as you do, therefore all of my choices are my own and not sprung from rebellion or ennui with my life. And I know how your life is going to turn out because you're a fucking royal Harry. What part of that don't you understand? You'll end up being happy because that will be your only coping mechanism to deal with the hand of cards you've been dealt." Louis didn't realize he started raising his voice until the silence stung his ears at the end of his sentence.

He turned to see if Harry had run for the hills yet. Harry stood a few feet behind him with unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Louis wanted to kick himself in the shins. He walked back to Harry and picked up his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Yes, you did mean it. And it's true. It's so unfair." Harry's voice was shaking. "Fuck. Why is life so unfair to me?"

Louis didn't mean to talk about this. Hell, he didn't plan on any of this conversation. How was he supposed to know it would end up here? Harry was sniffling.

"I'm sorry Harry. Just, don't cry. Come here." Louis pulled him into a hug. It's what he would do for Niall if it were him in the situation.

Harry pushed him away. "I don't need your sympathy. You should go now."

"Haz, I care about you. You can talk to me, it's okay." Louis tried.

A tear escaped from Harry's eye and ran down his face, leaving a shimmering trail down his cheek. Harry was looking everywhere but at Louis.

"Please go. We really need to just go our separate ways." Harry took a step back against one of the hedges.

"No. Harry. I'm not letting things end like this. We're opening up to each other. This is a good thing. It shouldn't be our parting conversation." Louis stepped next to Harry and held both of his hands.

Harry seemed to choke a sob back. He looked like he was about to tell Louis to leave again, so Louis spoke up before he could send him off. "Not tonight. Wait till tomorrow to tell me off and I'll leave you alone, I swear it. Just not tonight. I said stupid things and now you're emotional and I'm sorry."

Louis lifted a hand to wipe the few tears that had escaped Harry's eyes. "Here, let us talk of happy things. Tell a happy memory you have."

Harry sniffled his nose and tilted his head backwards. He slid down the edge of the hedge bush, squatting over the damp ground. Louis followed suit.

"When I was younger, Gem and I would play tag in this garden." Harry said apathetically inspecting the ground.

"Who would win?" Louis asked.

Harry smiled at this. "Me. Gemma would always trip over her skirts when she chased me."

"So you're saying you've never been properly chased after?" Louis continued.

"I suppose that would be correct." Harry looked at Louis with glassy eyes, failing to suppress a grin.

"Would you like a proper chasing?" Louis smirked.

"My ass is half frozen, you'd catch me in a second." Harry stood up.

"Your blood will warm up. Start running. You have three seconds." Louis stood up next to him.

"Wait Louis-" Harry protested.

"One!" Louis started.

"Louis!" Harry was weakly disputing and jogging in place.

"Two! You have one second left Harold." Louis raised an eyebrow.

Harry slipped slightly and took off running towards the center of the garden with a laugh.

"Three!" Louis yelled. He was only several paces behind Harry, but waited an extra moment before taking off.

Louis chased after Harry as he rounded a sharp hedge corner. Louis reached a hand out to grab the back of Harry's tunic and they both yelped and laughed as they tripped over each other and fell into a hedge.

Louis toppled onto Harry's back and got a mouthful of Harry's curls. His hair tasted of raspberries infused with rose petals. He thought it was a fitting smell, seeing as they were in a garden of sorts.

Harry moved around and Louis felt an arm around him. Louis was repositioned so he could regain his footing, and he looked at Harry who had leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair. Louis huffed out a laugh, and reached a hand up to start pulling the foliage from Harry's curls.

"That was definitely not fair. I only got about a second before you pummeled me." Harry said with humor in his voice as he watched Louis pull twigs out of his hair.

"Life isn't fair. That's why you need to take what you can get when you have the opportunity to do so." Louis smiled at the mess that was Harry. He reached up to pull the last leaf from Harry's hair, when he felt Harry's lips crash against his own.

Harry's lips were frozen from the coldness outside, but when he parted his lips to enter his tongue into Louis' mouth, it was definitely not cold anymore. Their tongues met hotly and warmed up their lips quickly.

Louis was grabbed by the waist and pulled in to meet Harry's hips. Harry splayed a hand out across Louis' back, and for a moment he felt small in Harry's hold. Louis let Harry maintain control of the kiss, enjoying the feeling for a moment longer before he pulled away.

He rested his forehead against Harry's and exhaled. "I didn't mean take what you can get from me silly."

"I feel like that's the most applicable way to interpret your advice." Harry smiled into his cheek.

"Harry I'll only hurt you. I'm not what you're looking for. Not in this way at least." Louis said.

"I don't believe that." Harry said.

"I do. I'm not a good person. You'll only ever regret being with me. Everyone else has." Louis said.

Harry pulled away to get a better look at Louis. "I think you're a good person. And I'll only ever regret not trying to be with you. Everyone else can go fuck themselves."

Louis smiled sadly. "Your sister is one of those people, Harry."

"She can go fuck herself too for all I care." Harry looked up and down Louis' face. "Unless... Is it the same? Does it feel the same with everyone? Is this all the same song and dance for you?"

Louis shifted his weight. "I mean, everybody is a little different. There are some that are a little more different than others." Niall and Athena came to mind. "But you're definitely different than anyone else."

"Well then if I'm different, how do you know you'll hurt me?" Harry asked.

"I thought I scared the shit out of you anyway. Why would you want to have any kind of relationship with someone like that?" Louis countered.

"Because I want to." Harry's eyes glimmered mischievously.

"I absolutely do not understand you Harry Styles. First you are the young and innocent flower child of the kingdom. Next you're a womanizer. Then you look to play around with boys and I ended up hurting you. Shortly after which, we became cordial acquaintances. Then you drag me out to hedge gardens all lusty and horny trying to snog me. Now what am I supposed to do with that?" Louis smiled.

"You're the one who dragged me out here. I'm just taking advantage of the situation." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh gods, what have I done to you. It hasn't even been a full 72 hours and you're turning into me." Louis laughed.

"I've always looked up to you Louis. I've always had a crush on and been jealous of you. Tell me why I shouldn't exploit what could possibly be my only opportunity to enjoy my time with you to the fullest?" Harry turned to start walking back to the castle. Louis followed in step.

"We've just barely covered this topic. I can't go snogging royal boys anyway. It's a bigger scandal than me snogging royal girls. It's bad form really." Louis said thoughtfully.

"Well what of that night in the bedroom? Was that just a fluke then?" Harry asked.

"It was just me looking for a bit of fun." Louis admitted.

"And was it fun?" Harry looked to Louis.

"Immensely so." Louis eyed Harry's lips. Why were they always such a bright damn pink color?

"Then let's not stop having fun." Harry said like the difficulty level was that of choosing an apple over an orange.

Louis bit his lip. God, Harry's moods flipped faster than any girl Louis had ever known. "Were you not just telling me to leave you be 15 minutes ago? You are most confusing to me."

"After hearing your advice, I'm a changed man." Harry said.

Louis laughed at that. "So in reality then, you're asking to use me to fulfill your selfish desires? I think I feel offended."

"Feel whatever you'd like. But I'm a man with a mission now." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"And what mission might that be?" Louis asked.

"To have fun with you of course. You look as if you are severely lacking in that area." Harry said.

"And tell me why you feel you are in charge of bestowing upon me this mighty gift." Louis said with a faux humble voice.

Harry shrugged his shoulders again. "I get to live out my fantasies with you, and you get to have fun. I see it as win-win really."

"This is really a terribly thought through plan." Louis was starting to doubt Harry's ability to think logically.

"We can stop the moment it doesn't serve either of us anymore. It doesn't have to be a big deal." Harry tried for nonchalance, but the nervousness of the statement showed through.

That's not what Louis wanted either. He didn't know what he  _did_  want. But he knew he didn't want what he's had with everybody else. "I want it to be more than that though. I like talking to you. And I want to be here for you if you need someone to talk to."

They were almost to the beginning of the hedge garden. They stopped just short of the exit so they could have privacy for a moment longer. Harry looked at Louis with unguarded eyes. "You'd want that?"

"Yeah." Louis brought a hand up to brush a curl out of Harry's face.

"Okay." Harry closed his eyes and tilted his face into Louis' hand.

Louis heart jumped and gave him a shot of adrenaline. He wanted to keep Harry forever and smother the boy to no end, and that thought gave him chills.

"Now then. You must be freezing. Come along, pet. Let's warm up your royal behind." Louis withdrew his hand from Harry's face.

Harry's eyes opened with a glimmer of anticipation. "Pet?"

"You are both adorable and mine. Pet." Louis confirmed.

"Okay..." Fire danced in Harry's eyes. "Master." Harry turned out of the hedge garden to the courtyard.

Louis was left with a twitching cock in behind the bushes. What in gods name had he just done?

~~~


	9. Chapter 9

 

~~~

After Louis had regained control of his heart rate, he entered the castle again. Though his skin was flushed from the March air, he didn't feel cold at all. Walking back into the packed great room had Louis wishing he could go back outside.

He headed straight for the bar in hopes of finding his brother and some comfort in more alcohol. He walked up to the bartender and ordered a glass of wine. Swallowing it much quicker than wine ever was meant to be swallowed, he wished he knew why the hell Harry was able to sexually frustrate him so quickly.

He felt a hard pat to the back and turned to see his father gazing down at him. "Not about to make fools of ourselves now, are we?"

"No father. On the contrary. Trying to stifle out the urges that are tempting me to do so." Louis set down his empty glass and contemplated whether or not he should wait for his father to leave to order another.

"Very well. In that case, I'll have the next glass with you." Marcus motioned to the bartender for two cups of wine.

Louis smiled. "And what brings you to join me in drinking this fine eve?"

"I actually was informed earlier that Liam has requested you be a groomsman to represent him at the royal wedding next week." Marcus said.

"What? Why? I hardly know the boy." Louis scoffed.

"Our family and their family have strong ties. We not only would like to keep it that way, but also want to keep up appearances as well. Next week the king will no longer be king, and I will soon grow old and pass, and it is up to you to keep a long and healthy relationship with the crown." Marcus accepted the two goblets of wine from the bartender and handed one to Louis.

"Very well. I apologize for my arrogance." Louis lifted his goblet to tap it against his father's.

"To long lasting relationships." Marcus said.

"Cheers." Louis smiled thinly then brought the goblet up to his lips again for several large gulps.

The burn was more prevalent this time and comforted Louis as it ran down his throat. His head felt lighter already.

"Louis, you know there will be times in your future where you will have to make decisions for the good of your livelihood and well-being, right?" Marcus asked.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course. That's part of being an adult, is it not?" Out of the corner of his eye, Louis noticed Athena lurking about, seemingly interested in a conversation with Henry.

Marcus nodded his head. "Indeed. I just want you to have more opportunity and make wiser decisions than I. You have played around a long time and that is good. Let the young live young. But there will be a moment in your life when you know it is time to kill the boy within you and be a man."

Feeling disarmed, Louis drank the rest of his goblet to give himself a moment to think of a proper response. One didn't come. Louis settled for a "Yes sir."

Marcus laid a hand on Louis' shoulder. "I love you and I'm proud of you son. Now, enough talk of serious matters. Tonight is a night to celebrate Prince Liam and Princess Athena."

Louis held back an eye roll, and noticed Athena and Henry weren't in proximity of them anymore. "Yes. Future Queen Athena. May her reign be mighty." He held up his goblet for another glass of wine from the bartender.

A ray of sunshine blasted him on the back and he didn't even have to turn around to know Niall was behind him. Louis inspected his nails. "Hello brother."

"I was being stealthy! How did you know?" Niall exclaimed.

"One does not live with you for 19 years and not be able to detect when you are behind him." Louis waved into the air with his hand, still not bothering to turn around and face Niall.

"How many glasses has he had?" Niall asked Marcus.

Louis rolled his eyes at that.

"He is keeping himself in line. Let him have a few glasses." Marcus defended Louis.

"Yes sir." Niall said. He stepped next to Louis. "Everything okay?"

Louis was handed another glass of wine and started sipping on it. "Fantastic. Remind me to tell you about how I've fucked myself over after I tell you the rest of the shit I need to tell you."

Marcus took a step back to exit. "Looks like you two have plenty to catch up on. I'll be going."

Niall watched Marcus leave, then turned back to Louis. "Did things go badly? Does he hate you? Do you hate humanity again?"

Louis pointed a finger against Niall's chest. "I will always hate everybody that is not myself, you, or our birds. Things went well. Too well. He has been added to my list of people I will probably never hate."

Niall blinked at Louis. "So why are you drinking? Better question- why are you here and not somewhere else?"

Louis took another sip of his wine. "I'm drinking because I've basically just handed over my trust and affection to someone who thinks I walk on water. This is going to end very badly."

"You don't have to be cynical. That sounds like a great start. Did you tell him you care?" Niall questioned.

"Yes. I can't decide if I would feel better about myself if I waited till I fucked him, then left, or if I should just end it now." Louis said.

"Why are you thinking that far into the future?" Niall asked, stealing Louis' goblet then taking a swig. "And why do you have to end it at all?"

"Because that's what responsible adults do. Plus I could get him in trouble with mummy and daddy if they found him sucking my cock in a broom cupboard." Louis stole his drink back and took another large swallow.

"Then  _don't do it_  in a broom cupboard." Niall said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which. Niall did have a point.

Louis finished off his wine. The restlessness bubbling up inside of him agreed with Niall's words. The sexual frustration within him was screaming for relief.

"Follow behind. Don't be obvious. Watch the door." Louis said and started heading towards the crowd of people still dancing in the other room. The energy seemed to pick up, as the orchestra was playing an upbeat tango.

Knowing that Niall was following behind, probably pumping his fist in the air, Louis focused all his attention on finding Harry. Harry was in the corner talking to another boy his age with dark hair. Louis recognized him as Nicholas. Possessiveness flared up through Louis' body, knowing that Nicholas didn't deserve to be around him for shunning Harry in his time of need.

Louis strutted up to the two in the corner, interrupting a seemingly somber conversation they were having. "Harry, might I steal you for a moment? It's urgent."

Harry's shoulders relaxed when he heard Louis' voice. "Louis! Have you properly met Nicholas? Nicholas, this is Louis. We were just talking and Nicholas was saying that he's just been really busy lately with studies. He wants to spend some time with me this week and I suggested the three of us get together. Wouldn't that be great?"

Louis would rather shove a cactus up his own ass. He glared up at Nicholas who was an entire head taller than Louis, but Louis wasn't fazed. In fact, it had the opposite effect, Louis felt like he was looking down on Nicholas. Nicholas may be some royal snob son of someone in parliament, but Louis found that irrelevant when it came to who had more power in their current situation.

"I'd love to discuss it with you at a later time. Now then. Can we have this conversation somewhere more private?" Louis looked at Harry.

Harry looked to Nicholas who was smugly glaring at Louis. "Can Nicholas come?"

Louis ran a hand through his hair, trying not to tear it out on the way, and changed tactics. "It's a sensitive matter. You seem to be quite preoccupied. No worries. I will tend to the matter myself." He sneered at Nicholas for existing then gave Harry a once over with his eyes.

He swiveled around and as he started walking, he heard Harry hurriedly mumbling something to Nicholas and footsteps trailing behind him. Louis tried not to visibly pat himself on the back.

Harry caught up to him, and they cleared several corridors, Harry continuing to ask where they were going and why the entire time. Louis ignored him. Finding the room he had in mind, he dragged Harry through the door and slammed it behind him.

"Lou, are you okay?" Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"You have two seconds to get on the bed before I take you on this stone floor." Louis ordered.

Harry's eyes widened and he scrambled to the bed, kicking off his shoes along the way. Louis kicked off his shoes and leggings and stalked to the bed.

Harry laid down compliantly and started to unlace the front of his tunic. Louis straddled him and swatted his hands away, pinning them above his head. He dipped his head to the side of Harry's and bit down hard into his neck.

Harry yelped and squirmed beneath him and Louis sucked harder. Harry was still struggling under Louis, and Louis grinded his hips down harshly against Harry's groin. Louis let out a filthy moan at the sensation and Harry started to thrust upward into Louis, little whines escaping his lips.

Louis pulled his mouth from Harry's neck long enough to growl out his thoughts. "You're mine and you'll learn quickly that I'm in charge. Now stop struggling."

Harry whimpered after the words left Louis' mouth and his arms went limp. He lifted his hips to try and get friction against Louis again, but to no avail. Louis moved to the other side of Harry's neck and attached his mouth again, bruising the skin there.

At Harry's shaky exhale of breath, Louis dropped his hips against Harry's again, and Harry's breath ended with a groan.

Louis moved his hands to quickly undo Harry's tunic and strip it off of him. After it was removed, Harry amenably put his arms above his head again. He's glad Harry was a quick learner. Louis yanked off Harry's pants, leaving him completely naked below Louis.

Louis instantly wrapped one hand around Harry's length, pulling, palming, and making Harry pant out a series of 'ah's'.

Louis bent down and continued sucking and biting along Harry's chest and abs. He could feel that there was a great deal of friction building up in the hand that was rubbing Harry's cock. Louis took Harry's length in his mouth messily to lubricate him. When there was a significant amount of moisture coating Harry, Louis grabbed his length and pressed it against Harry's, wrapping both of his hands around their cocks.

"Oh my god Louis!" Harry whined.

Louis was slowly rubbing their cocks up and down in his hands. "Tell me what you want Harry."

"I want you to fuck me. Please. Make me feel so good." Harry panted.

Louis briefly stopped his movements. "Have you been fucked by a guy before?"

Harry shook his head. "Only girls."

Louis may have been in a bit of a too-tipsy frenzy, but he wasn't one to be inconsiderate while taking someone's virginity, no matter what circumstances he was in. "You're not ready for that yet."

Harry's eyes opened and met Louis'. "Please. Make me ready. I'm ready. I can handle it."

Louis bit his lip. Harry looked desperate beneath him. "Not tonight."

"Please Master?" Harry tried.

Louis' cock flinched in his hand. "Fuck, you love to beg."

"Do you like it? Do you want me to beg? Do you want me to be silent? What do you want?" Harry asked frantically.

Clouds parted from Louis' brain and the message was too clear. Louis should have figured it out sooner. This ran deeper than Harry just being a people pleaser. Harry had demonstrated and presented himself as a submissive to Louis on more than one occasion; which meant Louis should treat and praise him as such in order for Harry to have truly fulfilling sexual experiences with Louis.

He had to reestablish bedroom rules if they were to both continue on with this. "I love it when you beg, but remember that no matter how much you plead with me, I still am and will always be in charge."

Louis would have asked just to confirm with Harry that it was okay with him, but Harry's furious nodding gave him the answer he suspected. "I promise I'll take care of you and make you feel good. But you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded again. Louis held a hand next to Harry's mouth. "Suck."

Harry opened his mouth and Louis inserted two fingers. Harry closed his mouth around Louis and dragged his tongue up, down, and in-between his fingers. He watched Louis with big eyes as Louis looked down at the beautiful mess below him.

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth. "If you start to feel any pain or discomfort, I want you to tell me. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded.

"Say it please. Will you tell me if it's uncomfortable or hurts too much?" Louis spread Harry's legs and shimmied between them.

"Yes, I'll tell you." Harry said.

"Good boy." Louis pinned Harry's thighs down with his knees and had a hand wrapped around Harry's cock and the other trailed down behind his balls. Louis circled his finger on Harry's outer rim, depositing some of the saliva there as lubricant and getting Harry used to the sensation.

Shivers ran up and down Harry's body and Louis knew he was ready. With a slow movement, Louis breached the tip of his middle finger into Harry and Harry moaned out. Harry was really tight and was clenching around his finger. "Relax. It will feel better."

Harry breathed out and loosened around Louis' finger. Louis wiggled his finger around and slowly worked it as deep as he could into Harry. Harry had his eyes closed and still held his arms above his head. Seeing that Harry was doing okay, Louis pulled it out a good amount before pushing back in with a twist to keep the motion smooth.

Harry still seemed to be doing well, so Louis started to move his index finger around Harry's entrance. "I'm going to add another. It's going to burn. If it's too much, tell me."

"I will." Harry said in a cracked whisper.

"Very good." Louis leaned down and kissed Harry's hip.

He moved his mouth back to Harry's cock and took him in his mouth, sucking and licking. Harry's breaths were going uneven again, and Louis slipped his index finger in. Harry let out a low groan, but thrusted up into Louis' mouth, so he took it as a good sign.

Louis worked his fingers in and out of Harry quicker, moving his mouth on Harry in time with the paced movements. Harry whimpered louder and louder and it only fueled Louis more. Having a hard time keeping up with the pace of his fingers, Louis pulled his mouth off of Harry and opted for working it over with his other hand.

Harry writhed and gripped the pillow above his head. Louis noticed his torso flushing bright red and muscles spasming.

"Let me hear you Harry. Louder." Louis commanded and positioned his mouth at the end of Harry's length.

"Aahh, Louis fuck! Oh my- oh my- ah!" Harry cried out as he orgasmed into Louis' mouth.

Louis swallowed his mouthful and licked up the remaining bit dripping from Harry's tip. Harry was still moaning and whimpering, coming down from his high.

Pulling his fingers out slowly, he watched Harry carefully for his reaction. Harry was breathing heavily and still laid with his eyes closed. "Are you alright?" Louis ran a hand down Harry's torso.

Harry's eyes opened and he smiled. "I'm so fucking good. Can I please you now?" He sat up quickly and made room on the bed for Louis to lie down.

Louis smiled fondly and lay in his designated spot. Fondness and hornieness were never two emotions he expected to feel at the same time, but then, Harry seems to be the exception to several things lately.

"What do you want?" Harry looked to Louis expectantly. Right. Louis was his first as far as guys went.

Louis tried not to laugh at his willingness. It was adorable. "Why don't you start with using your hands. You'll need a bit of lubrication, so you can either spit on your hands or my cock if you'd like."

Harry's eyes seemed to widen at the new knowledge and responsibility he was given. He leaned down slowly and hovered his mouth over Louis' erection. He fondled it experientially with his hands and then licked a fat stripe from the base to the tip. Louis shivered at the heat and watched as Harry methodically dripped saliva from his mouth along Louis' cock, then dragged his tongue up and down to spread it out evenly.

Louis shuddered at the sight and Harry looked up to him. "Does it feel okay? Should I do something different?"

"You're doing perfect. It feels amazing... Looks 'mazing..." Louis said breathily.

Harry smiled from ear to ear and then wrapped his other hand around Louis. He started in the middle of the shaft, pulling each hand in the opposite direction creating a sensation Louis had never felt before.

"Fuck, that feels good. Yeah." Louis whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

Harry took cue from this and his hands started to move more confidently. Louis assumed Harry's spent a great deal of time touching himself to know how to move his hands the way they were moving. The thought of Harry masturbating gave Louis a mental image that he quickly filed onto his list of future bedroom requests he has for Harry.

Harry swiveled his hands around the sides of Louis, pulsing the blood inside up and down his length. Harry's touch was glorious and he needed more of it.

"Harder Haz. You're doing so good." Louis moaned.

Indomitably, Harry grasped the base of Louis' length and started rubbing longer and firmer strokes. The pressure was starting to climax in Louis' abdomen and Louis was sweating.

"Faster. Fuck. Go faster." Louis panted out.

Harry sped up his movements and he was hitting right where Louis needed it with every stroke. About to tip over the edge, Louis reached his hand down to catch his come, but immediately felt Harry's hot and wet mouth suck on his tip.

Louis grabbed a fistful of Harry's curls. "Harry!" His body convulsed and he came into Harry's mouth.

Louis opened his eyes to see Harry's Adam's apple bob up and down. He clenched his eyes shut again and groaned. Harry has no clue how fucking seductive he actually was.

"Was that okay for you? Did you enjoy it?" Harry asked.

"Shush pet. Come here." Louis rolled onto his side.

Harry crawled up and snuggled into Louis' chest. Louis opened his eyes to look at Harry. He tapped Harry lightly on the nose. "You were absolutely amazing. Definitely one of the best hand jobs I've ever received. Thank you."

"Good. I can't wait to do it again." Harry smiled impishly.

"Be careful what you wish for. I might kidnap you and turn you into my sex slave." Louis joked.

Harry didn't say anything back, but instead just kept looking at Louis with wide-eyed wonderment. This was both sexy and concerning for Louis. "Are you okay with everything that happened tonight? I want this to be a consensual thing, and I want you to enjoy it as much as I did."

"Yeah." Harry said. "I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to be with you like this."

Louis felt heat surging through his chest and had to take a deep breath to contain the emotion that flooded through his body. He leaned in and kissed Harry softly, tasting himself on Harry's lips. It was a wonderful taste.

Louis broke the kiss and patted Harry's bum. "I think it's time you return to your cousin's party."

"What if I want to stay here forever?" Harry's eyes danced with the reflection of the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Then you would surely die of starvation. My come is not a suitable alternative for meals." Louis sat up to put his clothes back on.

"I'd like to challenge your hypothesis and test the theory." Harry sat up next to him.

"You are a young and wild one Harry Styles." Louis smiled to himself.

"Y-you taste good by the way. I'm sure people have told you... but I just wanted to tell you since you told me the other night." Harry bit his lip.

Louis was honestly touched by this. Genuine compliments were hard to come by in the realm of sex. He typically was the one controlling the sexual situations, which resulted in him giving more than receiving when it came to oral; but of the times he had received, he definitely hadn't had anyone say that to him except Niall.

"Thank you love. Now get yourself dressed before I'm tempted to do more naughty things with you." Louis pulled on his shoes and shoved down the myriad of emotions Harry made him feel more and more of.

"Then I think I'll stay naked forever." Louis could hear the smirk in Harry's voice without seeing it.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you?" Louis turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry who just nodded wolfishly.

"Patience young one. Get dressed and I promise to spank you next time as punishment for your argumentative post-coital behavior." Louis said, pleased with himself.

Harry quickly jumped off the bed and redressed. Louis gave himself a mental high-five, even though he was sad to see Harry's underappreciated ass become hidden again.

Louis poked his head out of the door into the hallway. It was deserted except for the silhouette that he recognized as Niall. He waved for Harry to follow and they exited the room.

Niall turned upon hearing footsteps and started walking in lieu with them once they caught up. Harry looked quite like he didn't know what to say and kept looking from Louis to the ground.

"Cat got your tongue Harold?" Louis asked.

"No." Harry looked away from Louis and fixed his gaze on the ground. Niall snickered lightly beside both of them.

They rounded the corner into the main hall again, several people acknowledging their entrance. Louis knew they should part ways so as to avoid arising suspicion with anyone. "Run along with Nicholas now. Please know that I've no interest in spending time with you if it involves him as well." Louis turned without another word to Harry and headed towards his father at the other end of the room.

When they were a safe distance away from Harry, Niall spoke up. "Gods, what is it with you two? You talk to him like a peasant and he looks at you like you've just given him a new stallion."

"Our relationship is multi-dimensional Niall dear. Not all people deserve or even want to be treated like royalty. Some are made to be subservient to others. It gives them a satisfaction in life that I will never understand, but will always give to them." Louis specified.

"Fucking hell Louis." Niall winced.

"Speaking of hell. How is your salvation looking?" Louis asked.

"Better than yours." Niall retorted.

Louis smacked the back of Niall's head. "That's for disrespecting your elder brother. But you do have a point. Regardless, we're attending services tomorrow after we finish hunting."

Niall laughed. "That's rich! Yeah right." They had cleared the space of the room now and were standing in front of Marcus.

Louis looked at his father. "I think father would agree with me on this one, don't you?"

"That depends. What am I agreeing with?" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"That we need to attend Sunday Services tomorrow since it's the big communion before the wedding!" Louis threw his hands into the air.

"Louis, you obviously have no fucking clue what you're talking about. Communion isn't- gods, never mind." Niall shook his head.

Marcus smiled at Louis. "That's an excellent idea Louis. The priest will be giving a sermon about unity in marriage and I think it would be beneficial for both of you to hear. Also, they will be discussing the details of the wedding on Friday."

Niall closed his eyes in defeat. "Yes sir."

Louis clapped his hands together. "Great! It's settled then! I don't know about you gentlemen, but I have had  _quite_  the evening and am ready to turn in. I'll see you down at the house." Louis turned and pranced out of the room.

Marcus directed his gaze at Niall. "So that was new."

Niall rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement."

Marcus nodded thoughtfully. "How do you feel about the situation?"

"I think Louis hasn't the slightest clue what he's doing, but thinks he does." Niall said.

"How is that a change from the last 19 years of his life?" Marcus asked with a grin tugging at his lips.

Niall smiled. "True. But it's a bit different this time. He's in deeper water now. I think at the end of the day it's good for him though."

"Very good. You're not responsible and never have been for Louis, but just keep your eye on him, yes? If things ever get out of hand, you can always come to me in confidence." Marcus said.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Niall replied.

"Let's make haste in catching up with Louis, lest he skips through the courtyard picking up strays on the way home." Marcus said and Niall snickered.

~~~


	10. Chapter 10

 

(Long) A/N: My sincerest gratitude goes out to everyone reading, giving kudos, comments, and bookmarks (and even the silent readers!). I appreciate you all  _so_ much and I am absolutely ecstatic that you are enjoying this story <3 <3 Dedicated to several people this time, because your messages and support have blown me away: Black_Bird_Singing, HopeAberrant, ddiva, Allylenz, 1d_af, MadameStylinsonoftheNoueh, Bid1, and Imaloulover.

I'm obsessed with the Prague Castle Cathedral and its pictured in the chapter heading. Visiting there is what gave me inspiration for this story. 

Enjoy :) xx

~~~

Sunday morning's hunt was quick and successful.  Louis got cleaned up and opted for his less fancy, but still nice, black tunic.  He thought it would be a good incongruous statement for being in church and all.  He slipped his bottle of olive oil in his pocket in case his plan for today came to fruition, which he had no doubts over.

Marcus led Louis and Niall to the extravagant cathedral placed next to the castle living quarter.  Louis heard the organ wailing woefully from meters away.  He decided it embodies the mourning of the death of his polyamory- though he couldn't quite find it within himself to feel spurned over the fact. 

The large wooden double doors were open and the priest was welcoming everyone as they came through the door.

Marcus nodded at the priest and they walked into the grand structure.  Marcus turned to Louis.  "I assume you have a preference as to where you'd like to sit?  Using discretion of course."

Louis smirked.  "You underestimate me father.  Discretion is my forte."  Louis was cut off by a scoff from Niall, and he poked Niall in the ribs.  "Niall, lead the way, will you?  I'll let you know when to sit."

Louis knew he wasn't pulling any fast ones over Niall.  Niall knew him too well and the suspicious look on his face proved it.  Nevertheless, Niall's good form had to be scarified at times to accomplish his objectives.  So when they passed the pew where Gemma was about to take a seat, Louis tripped Niall who fell into her, knocking them both into the ground with a shriek from Gemma.

"Oh my god!  Gemma, are you alright?  Niall is so careless!"  Louis rushed to her on the ground to give her a hand.

"What are you doing here?  And how dare you take the Lord's name in vain in his house!"  Gemma struggled to maneuver her skirts in her favor.

"My apologies.  That's why I'm here of course.  To partake of commencement to repent of my sins."  Louis grabbed her hand without asking, hoisting her to her feet.

She looked Louis up and down.  "You mean communion?  Good Lord, you do need Jesus.  You showed up in all black."

"Like I said, that's why I'm here."  Louis flashed her a grin.  "Again, I apologize for Niall's carelessness.  I'll be sure to teach him a thing or two."

Gemma looked at Louis doubtfully.  "Right.  Enjoy the services."  She sat down in the pew.

Louis took a half second to glance and make sure Harry was now aware of his presence.  Harry sat wide-eyed in the middle of the pew gaping at Louis.  Louis didn't acknowledge Harry and instead turned to Niall.  "Niall, I think this row looks good, don't you?"

"Yes brother.  I think it looks fantastic!  Thank you for letting me know."  Niall was grinning like a maniac and his tone was deceivingly cheerful.  Louis knew that look.  He may have pushed it too far. 

Niall slid into the pew two rows in front of Harry.  Louis and Marcus followed.  Now Louis had control, as Harry would stare at him throughout the entire service and not be able to do anything about it.

People continued filing in and finding their seats as the music droned on.  Louis leaned over to Niall and placed a hand on his thigh.  "I'm so sorry.  What do I owe you?"

"Four days worth of hunting my birds and a bottle of mead."  Niall said without hesitation.

It was definitely a chore, but it could have been so much worse.  "Deal...  I love you."  Louis squeezed his thigh.

"Love you."  Niall nudged Louis' shoulder.

Louis clasped his hands in his lap and watched as the services started.  Most of the scriptures and prayers went in one ear and out the other and the songs were wretched numbers.  He partook in communion, watching others and remembering how he used to do it when he was a child. 

He was horribly bored and his eyelids were heavy as the priest dragged on and on about unity and love and other bullshit that Louis didn't care for.  He laid his head on Niall's shoulder.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he received a sharp jab to the ribs.  His eyes shot open and he saw Athena and Liam standing at the front of the church.  The priest wrapped up a speech about marriage and Liam stepped forward.

"I firstly want to thank all of you for the overwhelming support we have received as a kingdom.  I just want you all to know how lucky I am to not only be marrying the woman arranged into marriage for me, but whom I also love very dearly.  We earnestly anticipate this Friday and cannot wait to share the glorious day with all of you.  Fortunate for us, the ceremony will be taking place here in this chapel.  Unfortunately for more of Athena's extended family, they will be unable to attend.  But such being the situation, we will be traveling to The Netherlands the next day to share the joy with her family as well.  Again, we thank you for your support and love and are thrilled for this Friday."  Liam finished his speech and the congregation clapped.

Louis didn't know people clapped in church.  Eh, what the hell.  Well, Liam could ask for just about anything and still being in God's good graces.  Louis leaned to his father.  "Who all is leaving to The Netherlands?"  Usually this meant a large party to accompany if the king was traveling.

"Several members of parliament, many of the knight's guard, the king's immediate family as well as his brothers, and myself.  Athena and her family will be leaving the following day exclusively with members of the knights guard for extra safety and less attention."  Marcus said.

"Why are you leaving with them?"  Louis asked trying to retain all the information.

"Because our king asked me to.  He not only wanted my company, but also fresh meat for the travels."  Marcus smiled.

"Of course."  Louis muttered.  "How long will Niall and I be running the homestead then?" 

"We expect to be gone for two weeks."  Marcus said.

"Good hell.  That's a lot of celebrating- wait, who will be running Belgium while you are all off frolicking in fields of tulips in wooden shoes?"  Louis tried to keep his voice quiet since the service was continuing on, the priest talking about something that people apparently found inspiring.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Louis.

"What?"  Louis didn't know what he did to deserve that look.

"Have you been living under a rock my son?  Or do you not remember how our government works?"  Marcus' tone was humorous.

"I have priorities.  Finding out who makes our government corrupt is of no importance to me."  Louis responded.

Marcus sighed.  "Most members of parliament will stay here, and they will do the majority of the work.  However Harry will be temporarily sitting on the throne in Liam's absence." 

"Excuse me?  Harry who?"  Louis was sure he didn't hear his father right.  There were too many adults for Harry to be in queue of running Belgium.

"I think you know which Harry."  Marcus said mundanely.

"No, I obviously don't, because the only Harry I know of is the prince's cousin who is 17 years old running around hedge gardens in his free time."  Louis snapped.

"Liam will be king on Friday.  That will make Harry the king's cousin.  Liam does not have any brothers, which practically puts all of his male cousins in the slots that a king's brothers would typically fill, with Harry being oldest of Geoff and Karen's nephews.  As I stated earlier, Geoff and Karen's brothers are accompanying us to The Netherlands and their wives are staying back to take care of the children.  That leaves it to Harry."  Marcus explained.

"That makes no sense.  Since when has Harry been so important?"  Louis speculated.

"Son, Harry has existed for 17 years before you batted your eyelashes at him.  He's been raised alongside Liam in a manner that has both educated and groomed him to take the throne for occasions such as these.  Now hush.  We are being disrespectful."  Marcus reprimanded.

Louis looked over to Niall to confirm if he had just heard their father's words.  Niall simply looked at Louis with condescension.  So Niall already knew.  Maybe Louis just had selective hearing when it came to matters of government.  It's not like it affected him in any significant way.  The noteworthy things ended up revealing themselves eventually.  Like Harry running the country for two weeks for instance.

Louis was in the middle of a fantasy that involved him spanking Harry with a gold crown on when the congregation started singing and shook him from his thoughts.  They sang one last dreadful song and then were excused by the priest. 

Louis stood up and stretched his arms above his head.  Niall poked his side.  "Have a nice nap brother?"

"Yes, quite.  I do thank you for waking me for the most unimportant part of the whole service."  Louis said.

"Not a problem.  It would appear I woke you from sleep only for you to daydream of things I'm sure would get you excommunicated."  Niall gazed at Louis' crotch.

Louis flicked his wrist at his brother.  "Only innocent thoughts for me young brother.  Now if you'll excuse me."  Louis shifted his weight a couple times to readjust his crotch.

When he situated himself, he turned around to see Harry looking at him like he was water in a desert.  Louis liked that look.  And he wanted to remember that look and wank to it every night.

Louis pursed his lips, asking a rhetorical question to Harry.  Harry nodded furiously in response.  Louis nodded at Harry, motioning for him to choose the place.  Harry looked around at the people still in the chapel.  His eyes landed on an archway that Louis thought might lead to a back exit.  Harry confirmed their route with a nod of the head from Louis, and Louis watched Harry go first, then started after him.

He passed through the archway and only saw a set of spiral staircases.  He could hear footsteps climbing them and assumed that's where Harry was headed.  Making his way up, he saw Harry waiting for him at the end of a hallway.  Louis caught up to him, and Harry led him down another several passageways that had Louis completely lost.

"Are you planning on murdering me up here?"  Louis mused.

"Only if it pleased you."  Harry shot a wink at Louis.

Good hell, what had become of Harry?  Louis was far too power hungry to have this kind of control over someone.  Or maybe he was the one under Harry's control.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and turned into a bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Mind telling me why you plan on doing uncouth things to me on virtuous grounds?"  Louis pondered with amusement.

"Because there's nothing virtuous about them while you're here.  And I may have thought about this situation once or twice before."  Harry said while untying his tunic and sitting on the bed.

Harry's words aroused Louis, but Harry's actions concerned him.  "We're not in a rush are we?"  Louis watched as Harry's hands paused.  "I fear I've gotten you into a bad habit of rushing things.  Let me show you the beauty of taking it slow."  Louis walked up to Harry and straddled his lap.

Louis brought his face an inch away from Harry who already had his eyes closed and mouth parted for the kiss.  Louis spoke softly against his lips.  "Lie back."

Harry's eyes opened and asked for a reaffirmation of Louis' statement.  Louis placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and applied gentle pressure.  "Lie down."  Louis repeated.

Harry acquiesced this time and laid back on the bed.  Louis leaned forward to take Harry's face in one of his hands and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb.  Harry smiled a dimpled smile and Louis traced the lines and creases along his face with his fingertips. 

"You said you've thought about this situation before?  Do you mean having sex in a church?"  Louis asked.

Harry's lips brushed against Louis' fingertips as he spoke.  "Well, to be honest, it started when I was 13.  You were 15 and had come to a church service for the first time in a year.  I was sitting almost directly behind you and all I could think about was kissing your lips; and thinking you had the prettiest eyelashes."

Louis tilted his head a little.  "You were 13 when you first thought of kissing me?  In a church, no less?"

Harry squeezed his lips together to hide a grin and nodded culpably. 

The feeling happened again.  The one that made Louis feel like laying down and cuddling Harry because his knees wouldn't be able to support him. 

"How, um, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"  Louis asked, suddenly curious to know more intimate details about Harry.

"I was 13.  It was later in the year though.  After that Sunday."  Harry's eyes flicked to Louis' lips.  "I kind of always wished you would be my first kiss."

God damn it.  Louis' heart was pounding out of his chest, and he wished he could go back in time and give 13 year old Harry his first kiss.

"What about you?  For your first kiss?"  Harry asked.

Louis blushed because apparently Harry made him feel like a teenager again.  Maybe it was just from resurfacing the memories from long ago.  "I was 13 too.  The first girl I kissed was the blacksmith's daughter.  It was a pretty decent snog to be honest."  Louis smiled at the memory.

"Shae?  Aw how cute."  Harry cooed.

"Yes.  Shae the blacksmiths daughter.  She was brunette too.  Though her hair isn't half as beautiful as yours."  Louis twirled a finger through one of Harry's curls and decided it's his new favorite pastime.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"  Harry looked at Louis intently.

Louis rolled to the side of Harry and continued to play with Harry's hair.  "I was 15.  She was a little older.  The other girls my age weren't quite ready for that yet, so I wouldn't say I lost it so much as gave it to her since I had been ready for a while.  But also I liked her quite a lot."

"You were 15?"  Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  "It was Gemma, wasn't it?"

Louis bit his lip mindlessly and nodded.

"You guys were both each other's first."  Harry said more to himself than to Louis.  "That's why she still has feelings towards you."

Louis snorted.  "Feelings of hate.  That's for sure."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.  "You know that only means she still cares."

Louis shrugged.  "Regardless, it doesn't matter anymore.  It's in the past."

"So did you like, go have sex with a guy right after that, or...?"  Harry asked.

Louis shook his head.  "I actually was involved with Gemma for a while before moving on to a different girl.  It wasn't until I was 16 that I had sex with a boy.  He was more experienced, so he kind of taught me how to do it safely and whatnot.  When did you lose your virginity?"

Harry looked at the ceiling above Louis.  "14."

Louis quirked his eyebrows.  "That's quite young."

"Yeah."  Harry fidgeted.  "It was."

Louis knew a sensitive topic when he saw it, and didn't want Harry going into a realm of discomfort.  He kissed Harry's cheek and then propped himself up to straddle Harry again.

Louis traced the lines of Harry's face.  "You're very attractive.  Do you know that?" 

"Thank you.  I think you're attractive yourself."  Harry responded.

Louis bit his lip.  "I think I fancy you." 

Harry's eyes lit up and his cheeks pinked ever so slightly.  "I think I fancy you too."  Harry looked at Louis' lips.

Louis placed his other hand at the side of Harry's head, holding both cheeks softly and kissed him.  It was a kiss unlike the others they shared.  It was slow and relaxed and Louis took in every detail of how Harry's lips felt against his own.

Their mouths parted and they spent a long time exchanging soft caresses and exploring each other's mouths.  The time leaning over and kissing Harry seemed to last a decade and Louis decided he liked kissing Harry probably as much as he enjoyed hunting in the woods.

Louis finally pulled back to nuzzle Harry with his nose.  "God, I really fancy you."  Louis placed a small kiss to Harry's lips.

"I'm sure he knows.  We've been impiously snogging here for almost a half hour."  Harry said teasingly.

"You're too cheeky for your own good."  Louis placed kisses along Harry's jawline and worked a couple more love bites into his neck.

"It's a good thing all of my tunics are collared.  My mother would have my head if she saw it in its current state."  Harry breathed from below Louis.

"Tell your mummy that your head belongs to me, and me exclusively."  Louis pulled back the side of Harry's tunic to bite onto his collarbone.  "You're mine."

"And could I say the same for you?"  He heard Harry ask.

Louis looked up at Harry, trying not to reveal The War of Lie vs Not Lie carnage that was happening in the forefront of his brain.

He was silent, brain still failing to come up with any kind of excuse, lie, or truth that would work in both of their best interests.  Harry noted Louis' silence and nodded.  "Will you let me know when that point comes, if it ever does?"

Louis nodded.  That was something he could agree to.  Unfortunately for Harry, it's not a point they would ever reach because he would never commit himself to one person alone.  But at least he could be honest about it.

"You can go back to kissing me now.  I didn't mean to ruin the mood.  I'm sorry."  Harry looked unsettled.

"You didn't ruin the mood my pet.  You are perfectly fine."  Louis leaned down to kiss the other side of Harry's neck as his fingers worked on unlacing his tunic.

Harry reached up and started untying Louis'.  Eventually, they both had undressed each other and were scattered with love bites.  Louis reached down to his abandoned clothes to pull out his bottle of olive oil.  He popped the cork off and poured some into his hands. 

Harry watched with fascination as Louis spread the liquid all over his body.  Harry's body was shimmering against the light and Louis thought it was the most damn beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Louis moved his fingers to the inside of Harry's thigh and tapped on his leg.  Harry spread his legs open for Louis.  "How do you feel from yesterday? "  Louis gazed up at Harry's face.

"Great.  Perfectly fine."  Harry answered a little too quickly in Louis' opinion.

"Don't lie to me."  Louis commanded.

"Ahm."  Harry fidgeted.  "It hurt a little bit last night.  But it doesn't smart much anymore."

"Mmkay.  I'm going to do the same as yesterday and depending on how that goes, I'll decide on where we go from there.  You must be honest with me though."  Louis said.

Harry nodded.  "I promise." 

Louis swirled a finger around Harry's entrance and fluidly pushed a finger in.  The oil made it a much slicker glide than the saliva had.  He smoothly moved his finger in and out, noting that Harry was more relaxed this time around.

"That feels so good Louis.  It feels so good."  Harry gasped.

"I know Hazza.  Shh."  Louis wanted Harry staying as calm as possible for this experience.  "I want you to look at me and tell me how you're feeling."  Louis urged.

Harry blinked his eyes open.  "It's so good.  You're so good.  It's perfect.  I love it so much."

"Do you feel any pain?"  Louis asked.

Harry just shook his head.  "It's nicer than last time."

"Good.  I'm going to add another.  I want you to stay calm."  Louis said.

Harry nodded and Louis effortlessly added another finger in.  Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he laid his head back on the pillow.  Louis saw that he was keeping his breathing under control, so rewarded Harry by pushing and pulling his fingers with more force behind them.

Harry's body was responding well, so Louis scissored his fingers, stretching him wider.  Harry's breathing became more vocal.  Louis stuck a third finger in and Harry didn't seem to notice, nor did he clench up at the feeling.  Blissfully preoccupied with pleasure.  He was ready. 

Louis looked down at the mess he had made of Harry.  "I'm going to fuck you now." 

Harry moaned out in response, seeming to fight the entrance into subspace.

"I need you to tell me you're ready for it."  Louis withdrew his fingers.

Harry whimpered.  "Yes.  I'm ready.  I'm so ready, please."

Louis poured more oil on his cock and rubbed some of the excess around Harry's entrance.  "Switch me places pet.  It will feel better for you if you're on top the first time."

Anxiety flitted through Harry's eyes as he sat up and Louis switched him places.  Louis patted his hips and Harry mounted him.  "It's going to be really smooth, but go slowly because it will still be stretching you."  Louis placed his hands on either side of Harry's hips.

Harry nodded and positioned himself and Louis.  Louis felt his tip breach Harry with ease and Harry was focused on Louis' abs.  Inch by inch, Harry dropped lower and Louis filled him.  It was warm and so tight.  Louis had to force his eyes open to check in on Harry.

"Tell me how you're feeling."  Louis breathed out.

Harry eyed him thirstily.  "Good.  So good.  I can't believe I get to do this.  Is it okay?  Can I move?"

"Yes Hazza.  You can move.  It feels amazing.  You feel amazing."  Louis rubbed Harry's hips with his fingers. 

He applied a gentle pressure, tilting Harry's hips in an upward motion.  Harry followed the instruction and moved back down at Louis' cue.  Several movements later and Harry started to move his hips with more confidence. 

Louis stayed sedentary for the time being, wanting Harry to get comfortable with what was happening.  He watched Harry carefully for another minute as he picked up his pace. 

Louis' eyes fluttered shut.  "You look so good.  God, you  _feel_  so good."

Harry whined out a string of incoherent vowels at the praise.

Louis felt an angle change and hair in his face.  He smelled raspberry roses and opened his eyes to see Harry leaned closely over him.  Harry's eyes were closed and he was exhaling each time he bottomed out.  Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's back and grazed his nails down the length of it.

"Louis-"  Harry gasped out.  "Master,  _please_ -"  The word was left with a high inflection that became drowned out by whimpering.

Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he felt like his body was being thrown off a cliff.  "I've got you.  I've got you pet.  I want you to relax and touch yourself.  Let me take over now."  Louis whispered into his ear, mustering all the coherent thought he could.

Harry nodded into his shoulder and reached a hand down to start pleasuring himself.  Louis propped up his knees and secured his hands at Harry's hips.  He lifted his hips and started thrusting into Harry.  Harry moaned every time Louis bottomed out.

Louis snapped his hips up and down faster as Harry's moans all stringed into one long one.  The sound of Harry's hand pulling on himself intermingled with the slap of Louis' hips against Harry's thighs. 

Louis was panting now and needed more pressure to climax.  He closed his eyes and thrusted hard up into Harry.  Harry cried out and whiteness splattered Louis' chest.  The hard contractions around his cock sent him over the edge with a couple more thrusts and he came inside Harry.

He opened his eyes to see Harry's head hung low into the bed and his chest was expanding and collapsing with every breath.  He pulled Harry off of him and laid him on his side.  He kneeled down at the side of the bed to wipe Harry's come off his chest on the underside of the quilt hanging on the bed, then climbed back in and spooned Harry close to him.  He's sure Harry could feel his heart pounding against his back.

Harry looked positively beautiful.  More beautiful than anything Louis had ever seen inside or outside the castle walls of Brussels.  Louis couldn't believe that having sex with Harry would feel so fucking fulfilling.  The only thing he could compare it to would be his relations with Niall, and even then, Harry was completely different territory.

Louis mostly couldn't believe he thought Harry would just be a quick fuck.  Things are definitely not ending here.

"Harry, talk to me.  Are you okay?"  Louis brushed the sweaty hair out of Harry's face.

"Mmhmm.  Was it okay?  Can we do it again?"  Harry turned to face Louis.

"Yes and yes my little slut muffin.  You don't need to ask after every time we have fun together.  Just relax."  Louis smiled at Harry's flushed face and gave him a string of kisses from the top of his forehead down to his chin.

"I just know you have lots of er- people, and I just want to know when it's our last time together."  Harry's tone was candid and his breath was still recovering.

"How about this?  You needn't worry about asking every time because I promise I'll tell you, okay?"  Louis tapped his nose, and followed it up with another kiss.

"Okay.  But promise to tell me beforehand so that I can enjoy it to the fullest."  Harry looked into Louis' eyes so deeply that he's sure Harry saw all the ugly parts of his soul there.

"I promise.  And until then, I don't want you fucking around with stable boys."  Louis held up a pinky for Harry to take.

Harry interlocked pinky fingers with Louis.  "I promise.  But um, what about girls?"

Louis lifted an eyebrow at that. 

Harry blushed.  "Not like that.  Well, yes like that.  But um, sometimes, um- God."  Harry covered his hand with his face.

"Girls in the brothels?"  Louis was both intrigued and confused.

"No."  Harry withdrew his hand and took a deep breath.  "You know how sometimes we have visitors from the country's wardens and their families throughout the region?  Or sometimes other countries?"

Louis nodded.

"Well, it's kind of my um, job to make sure that their daughters have a good time while they stay here."  Harry said and buried his face into Louis' chest.

"Your job?"  Louis repeated.

Harry laughed out humorlessly.  "Yeah.  If their daughters have a good time then they go home and talk on and on to their daddies about how great the royal family was and how they can't wait to visit again.  It really strengthens their loyalty to the crown or their alliance with our country.  Liam is too er- virtuous I guess, so he kind of asked me if I could take over that area for him.  That's actually how I lost my virginity...  It was the princess of Luxemburg.  She's a few years older than me."

"Wow."  This was a lot of new information.  He stroked Harry's curls mindlessly.  "Are you like, okay?  I mean... I dunno that I would consider that consensual necessarily."  Louis wasn't quite sure how to approach this topic of conversation.

Harry pulled back and blinked at Louis.  "Yeah?"

Louis squinted his eyes at Harry, trying to pull more out of him.

Harry cocked his head.  "I mean, it was fine.  It was just sex."

Louis felt underhanded for possibly one of the first times in his life.  He felt a little foolish and like he might have given too much of himself to Harry already.  Because hearing that sex is just sex shouldn't sting with rejection the way that it was currently stinging his skin.

"Just sex."  Louis parroted.

Harry's eyes rapidly flicked back and forth between Louis'.  "I feel like you're misunderstanding me."

"What's there to misunderstand?"  Louis' voice came out strained and slightly higher than normal.

"Like with girls.  It's just sex when it's with girls."  Harry put some space between himself and Louis and paused for a moment.  "I don't... I uh, I know it's technically 'just sex' with us too, but I think you're smart enough to know that it means more to me than that; e-except the way you're looking at me right now makes me think you didn't... know." 

"I mean more to you than just sex?"  Louis tried to keep from feeling embarrassed; but clarification was necessary in the given situation.

"Yeah."  Harry barely whispered out.  "I- I know that I said it was just fun, and that we can stop when it doesn't serve a purpose for us anymore- and I said that because I wanted you to give me a chance- because like, I've always fancied you.  I still do.  So it's more than sex to me; but it doesn't have to be for you.  It's okay... I don't expect it to be."

Louis' whirlwind of emotions was giving him a headache.  It was time to wind down the conversation because he couldn't take much more.  "Yeah I knew.  But then like, you just flipped a switch, so I didn't think you really cared anymore.  And right before we... I thought you were just saying it back because I said it first." 

Louis took a breath and carried on.  "Thank you for telling me.  I, um...  Technically I know this is... 'just sex'."  Louis motioned between them.  "But in reality...  The feeling is very mutual."

Harry looked like he was holding back a declaration for the king's guard to travel to China and back to light off a fireworks display.  Louis didn't blame him, he felt very much the same.  In fact, Louis thought they probably didn't need the king's guard- he's sure Harry was feeling the fireworks exploding in his veins too.

Louis had to kill the mood though.  There were too many feelings that felt fleeting, yet forever, and it scared the shit out of him.

"So yes Harry, you may continue to play with girls to keep our country safe."  Harry groaned and Louis smiled in relief.  "I will never understand royals."

"Thank the gods for that."  Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now I believe we should return you to your family before they notice your absence."  Louis sat up- ignoring his still rapid heartrate- and started to redress himself.

"Wait, Louis.  Um, you know Liam's wedding this Friday?"  Harry asked.

"Yes, what of it?"  Louis asked warily.  Jesus, Harry jumped topics and moods quickly.  Must be a royal thing.

"Well I'm his best man, and I don't know if he asked you or not yet, but he'd like you as a groomsman."  Harry said.

"Yes he did.  Why are you talking to me about this?"  Louis asked, not liking this topic.

"Sorry, I'm just in charge of his bachelor party and wanted to know what you think we should do and who else we should invite."  Harry said.

Louis thought for a moment, pleased that Harry came to him for advice.  "Who else has Liam asked to be his groomsmen?"

"There's you, me, and my two cousins Edward and Jeffry.  So that's only five people total."  Harry said.

"How old are your two cousins?"  Louis asked, already formulating a plan.

"They're twins.  Both almost 17."  Harry said.

"Excellent.  Invite your bastard friend Nicholas, I'll bring Niall, have your cousins each invite a friend, and we'll all have drinks then go to the brothel.  It's the perfect bachelor party."  Louis was redressed and pocketed his vial of oil, then tossed Harry's clothes at him.

"Really?  I don't know if Liam would like that.  I was thinking something along the lines of horseshoes or croquet or something..." Harry trailed off.

"Nonsense.  Everyone likes the brothels after a couple drinks.  Tell the other boys the full plan, but just tell Liam we're getting drinks and I'll have Niall suggest the brothels once Liam's tipsy.  We'll give him some heavy mead if he's still resistant."  Louis whisked his hand in the air.

Harry pursed his lips together as he redressed himself.  "If you say so.  Do we need to make reservations or anything?"

Louis laughed for a second before realizing that he probably should talk to Zayn before parading in with a party of nine people.  "Actually good point.  I'll talk to Zayn about it today.  When is this happening?"

"Thursday night.  After the family dinner."  Harry said, finishing up the lace on his tunic.

"Perfect.  Oh, that reminds me.  What of the attire on the wedding day?"  Louis asked, toeing on his shoes.

"Liam wants the men in red and the women will be in yellow."  Harry grimaced.

  "You can use whichever tailor you'd like." 

"How patriotic.  Does that mean he'll be in black?"  Louis laughed.

"No, he'll be in purple."  Harry pulled on his shoes and stood up.

Louis held a hand out for Harry to take.  "I was only joking love.  Let's go."

Harry took his hand and they peeked out the door into the abandoned corridor.  Harry led them back the way they came as they hurried in silence.  They reached the bottom of the stairs and escaped back into the courtyard without being seen by anybody.

Louis pulled Harry aside into a hidden, dark corner outside of the cathedral.  "I'll see you tomorrow love." 

He pulled Harry in by his waist and kissed him hard.  Harry threaded his fingers up through Louis' hair and snogged him back mercilessly. 

Louis pulled away before he impulsively dragged Harry into another spare room somewhere.  "Now go.  I'll leave after a few minutes."

Harry pouted.  "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Louis leaned in for a chaste kiss and gave him a slap on the bum.  "Yes.  Have a nice day of worship."

"My worshipping was just taken care of Master."  Harry blushed.

Louis hid his internal paroxysm, trying not to crumble to the ground, and opted for silence as Harry left.  Harry took a few steps and turned around to look at Louis in the shadows.

Louis knew he couldn't see him, but waved with his fingers anyway.  Harry turned around and walked towards the castle.

~~~


	11. Chapter 11

 

A/N: Dedicated to LouisTwinklinson for being an incredible support to me <3 Thank you so much to everyone who reading and enjoying my stories xxx

~~~

Louis found himself in front of Trevor's shop again.  He walked in without knocking since he knew he'd be working.  He walked to the back, and sure enough, Trevor was putting together some elaborate yellow dress. 

"Come to ask me to make you a red tunic?"  Trevor asked without looking up.

"God I forget how fast word travels."  Louis shook his head.

"Your escort was in earlier complaining.  I can only imagine what you did to make her so bitter."  Trevor said boredly.

"My escort?  For the wedding?  Shit, I forgot that came with being a groomsman.  Wait, who is my escort?"  Louis sat down on a stool nearby.

"Gemma Styles.  You may want to compliment her on my work when you see her in this dress.  You know she asked around all day trying to find out who made your tunic for the Royal Annual Feast?"  Trevor glanced up at Louis.

"I don't think a compliment is in order, as it seems I pay you a higher compliment by driving the royal family through your door."  Louis rolled his eyes.

"Not a compliment for me, twit.  For Gemma.  She wanted to have the same style to match your tunic.  And normally girls like compliments from pretty boys."  Trevor said.

"Right.  Well, it seems as if you knew about my wardrobe requirement before I did, and since you already have my measurements all that is in order is payment.  Which, do you have enough of a time frame for it to be covered solely by coin?"  Louis asked trying not to make a big deal about it.

Trevor set down the dress and focused his entire attention at Louis.  "So you've found a lad you fancy?"

"Gods no!"  Louis responded with a scoff.  "Just trying to save my mouth for the copious amount of cunt and cock I'll be sucking the day of the wedding." 

He tried to ignore the stab of guilt in his gut.  He shouldn't feel guilty.  He was doing a good thing- keeping his and Harry's relationship on the down low.

Trevor blinked skeptically at Louis and picked up Gemma's dress again.  "Fortunately for you, payment will not be necessary, as Gemma has already paid for your work to be done.  I'll be starting on it later this week and will have it ready for you on Thursday.  However, from now on, I require at least a week of advance notice if you'll be covering the full payment with gold." 

"Very well.  Thank you again, as always for your hard work.  I'll see you Thursday."  Louis kept his voice upbeat.  He was never 100 percent sure where he stood with Trevor unless he was sucking his dick.  This led to him never quite trusting the man.

Louis left Trevor's shop and headed to the brothel for what felt like the hundredth time in the last couple days.  He rounded the corner to walk through the door and took a deep breath.  The obscene red walls welcomed him in and he walked over to where Zayn was perched at his couch. 

Zayn lifted an eyebrow.  "You sure are in here an awful lot for someone not interested in what a brothel has to offer."

Louis smiled at took a seat next to him.  "How do you know I'm not here for some pleasuring?"

Zayn looked Louis up and down.  "You forget it's my career to seek out the men in need of having their lustful desires fulfilled.  Plus Niall is upstairs at the moment, and since you came over here to sit on my couch and chat with me rather than run upstairs, it's safe to assume that you're here to talk and not to fuck."

"You caught me."  Louis shrugged his shoulders.  "Anyway, Thursday night is Liam's bachelor party which I'm helping Harry arrange.  There will be nine people including myself.  I don't believe Liam will be fucking anyone, maybe just a strip tease for him.  But I'd like six of your women and seven rooms after the royal family dinner if that's alright."

"My rooms are to be occupied by employees, not falconers and royalty."  Zayn replied.

"If you won't let me pay extra for it, please remember I'm already bringing you business you wouldn't have otherwise."  Louis said sternly. 

He didn't like having to manipulate Zayn, but he would do what he had to do in order for him and Harry to have their own room.

Zayn was silent for a moment.  "Very well.  I require a down payment in advance though."

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow."  Louis said as he stood up.

A door opened upstairs and he heard laughing.  Louis' ears perked up at hearing his brother being uncharacteristically jovial.  Louis walked to look up the stairs and saw Niall with a bottle of wine in his hand and a prostitute helping him down the stairs.

"Drinking so early in the day brother?"  Louis chided.

"Yes!  Because my twat older brother owes me favors and I can sleep as looong as I please tomorrow!"  Niall threw his hands up in the air and some of the wine splashed out over the top of the bottle.

Louis sighed.  He had already forgotten about that.  "Right.  Keep your Thursday evening calendar open and your legs shut because we're coming here for the prince's bachelor party."

"What if I want to come here twice in one day?"  Niall wiggled his eyebrows.

"Then you're a horny bastard and should be kept in a cage for the sake of humanity."  Louis said.

"That doesn't make me a horny bastard.  It just makes me horny."  Niall leaned his head on Louis' shoulder and looked up at him with bright blue eyes.  "Speaking of.  I'm about recovered.  Want to be my round two?"

And shit, if those baby blues weren't tempting, Louis didn't know what was.  Especially after how Harry had left him in such a state.  He sighed, thinking about his and Harry's post-coital conversation.  "No Niall dear.  I am uncommittedly committed at the moment." 

"What the fuck does that mean?"  Niall squinted his eyes at Louis.

"It means I care about him."  Louis stated.

"But you can still fuck others if it suits you?"  Niall prodded.

"Basically."  Louis patted Niall's back.

"You're s'fucking stupid."  Niall laughed.

"You won't be saying that next time I've my tongue in your ass.  Now stop judging how I choose to uphold my relationships."  Louis waved dismissively.

"Pleeeeeease brother?"  Niall leaned in to nip at Louis' earlobe.  "I'm begging you to put your tongue in my ass right now.  Then I'll return the favor.  I know you love it when I get to fuck you after slicking you up with my tongue."

Fuck, Louis forgot how pushy Niall can get after drinking so much.  Heat rushed to Louis' neck and groin.  Did he have a reason not to?  Harry wasn't a reason not to, since they had just explicitly discussed the freedom of Louis' sex life.  Hell, Harry is still generally free to half the population of Belgium- and apparently other countries- if he so pleased. 

However, with Niall hanging on him completely sloshed on cheap wine, Louis knew he would start drinking and stay up way too late, getting lost in too many moments with Niall.  That would lead to a god awful morning hunt and a treacherous hangover.  

Louis still had a sense of responsibility amidst his anomalous life choices. 

That, however, absolutely did not mean he wouldn't be having a serious wank tonight.

He shook the thought off along with Niall's body that was still clung to him.  "Not tonight baby bro.  I can't afford the hangover."

"So don't drink ya cunt.  Just kiss me.  Let's go upstairs."  Niall grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him into his body. 

Louis was not an idiot.  If Niall's tongue came anywhere near Louis' mouth- hell, any part of Louis' body- he would be done for.  Louis ducked out from under Niall's arm.  "Later.  I swear.  I just... Not tonight."  Louis felt out of breath already.

"Okay then byyyyyyyyyye!  I think I've a second hour to pay for."  Niall giggled.  "Zayn!"

Louis ruffled Niall's hair and would have given him a shove had he not feared that it would actually knock Niall to the ground.  He waved to Zayn who was arranging another woman for Niall to ravish.  Or to ravish Niall.  Louis couldn't be sure.

He made his way home and prepared dinner for himself and his father and prepared the hawk's meat for tomorrow.  After stripping his tunic off, he climbed into bed only to sweat into the sheets and come while replaying the day's events in his head.

When he fell asleep, he dreamed of green eyes and curly hair.

~~~

Louis woke up feeling tired but refreshed.  It was earlier than he normally woke up, as he would need the extra time for hunting Niall's birds. 

His chipper attitude quickly dwindled along with the weather.  The slush on the ground was typical for this time of year, but it was made much worse whenever it rained.  Louis hated rain.

Beulah kicked up mud everywhere she tracked, and romped through the bushes.  He was able to catch two rabbits with Hunter, and five squirrels as well as one vole with Niall's red tailed hawks.  He saved Chimera for last, dreading what would be pulling teeth to get her to fly in the rain.

As expected, Chimera sat grumpily on his fist with no intent of moving.  The rain was pouring harder now, and the leaves on the trees were weighed down by the heavy puddles, no longer creating a light shelter from the precipitation.  Louis' sticky hair was plastered to his forehead and he continued to follow Beulah. 

The dog stopped mid-step and held a point, indicating that there was game nearby.  Louis caught up with Beulah and signaled for her to flush out the prey.  She bounded towards the bush and a hare darted out.  Louis swiveled his wrist forward to encourage Chimera to take off. 

She did not.  Instead, she fumbled, trying to regain footing on Louis' glove and then roused.

The hare ran out of sight into a rabbit hole dozens of yards away.  "Damn it you shit bird!"  Louis yelled.

Beulah whined at Louis' tone, and Chimera tucked her head around to rest in the feathers on her back.  Louis sighed.  "Looks like you're useless today.  It's just as well.  We're all soaked anyway."

Louis hooded the bird and called Beulah to heel and follow as he trudged back to the house.  The sky was overcast, but light still shone through, letting Louis know it was well passed sunrise.

He put all the birds in their inside chambers so they wouldn't get wet, tied Beulah up, and went inside his house.  The warmness hit his body like being dipped into a simmering soup.  The fire was blazing with a pot over it, and Niall was walking around shirtless and clean. 

"Have a good hunt brother?"  Niall smiled. 

Louis huffed and started to peel away the shoes and socks that had adhered to his pruney skin.  He slid off the rest of his clothes and left them in a sopping pile by the doorway with his satchel. 

"Would you mind grabbing me a towel?"  Louis asked, not wanting to trail his soaked skin or sodden hair across the house.

"Sure."  Niall left for his room and returned with a fluffy, dry towel.  He handed it to Louis.  "I thought you might be a bit under the weather with how today's skies looked.  I took the liberty of making you some hot vegetable broth for breakfast."

"Thank you.  Where is father?"  Louis dried his clammy skin off and rung out his hair.

"In town.  He had 'important business to attend to.'"  Niall used air quotes with his fingers.

Louis wrapped the towel around his waist and went to sit at the kitchen table.  "Is it just me, or has he been preoccupied with a number of chary activities lately?"

Niall set down a bowl of hot soup in front of Louis.  "Eh, you know him.  He becomes involved with some of the king's extra biddings from time to time.  Nothing new really."

Louis blew on a spoonful of broth.  "True."

Niall sat next to him.  "So are you off to debauch your lover-boy after this?"

"More than likely."  Louis set his spoon aside and opted for just drinking straight from the bowl since it was the perfect temperature.

"Someone's hungry.  He's really got you working up an appetite, doesn't he?"  Niall teased.

Louis pulled the bowl away from his mouth far enough to mumble out,  "Shut up."

Niall scrutinized Louis curiously.  Louis surveyed him from over the brim of his soup bowl.  Louis placed his bowl down on the table.  "What is it?"

Niall sat back in his chair.  "Nothing."

Louis stared at Niall vacuously.  "What?"

Niall guiltily smiled.  "I missed you last night."

"Niall."  Louis wasn't in a mood to be patient with his brother's teasing.

"You are just really quiet is all."  Niall shrugged.

"I'm always quiet."  Louis countered.

"That's a bold faced lie."  Niall responded.

"No it's not."  Louis said.

"Are we really arguing over this?"  Niall asked.

"Well then tell me what the hell has you grinning like an idiot."  Louis finished his breakfast and went into their room to get dressed.

"You just always have a lot to say about your most recent sexcapades, and I believe last night is one of the first night's you've ever turned me down.  You seem more pleased than normal with Harry."  Niall said.

"He strokes my ego.  What can I say?  Wouldn't you be pleased if you had someone worship your ability to turn them into a begging mess?"  Louis stroked his chin thoughtfully, not sure of which tunic to wear today.

"I mean, yes.  But this whole damn town strokes your ego more than they stroke your cock.  I don't see why it's much different with Harry."  Niall sat on their bed and folded his legs.

Louis decided to go with the black tunic again because it reflected the color of his soul on such a brooding day.  "Well, I care about him.  And he cares about me.  So it's nice."

"Nice?"  Niall questioned.

"Yes.  Nice."  Louis confirmed as he started assembling his outfit.  "It's nice to have sex with someone with whom you have mutual feelings.  It makes it more..."  He waved his hand in the air trying to find the right word.  "...fulfilling.  I suppose.  Verses just shoving my prick back in my pants and running off to the next person."

"So you're saying you lie in bed with him afterwards, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings in the moonlight?  Like a normal person?  How very romantic of you."  Niall stifled a giggle.

"It's not romantic, nor is it in the moonlight."  Louis combed through his wet fringe with his fingers and dried it with the towel more.  "And I am a normal person."  Louis added as an afterthought.

"Ha, if it's not romantic, what is it?"  Niall asked.

Louis rolled his eyes.  "If you've quite finished, I've important matters to attend to."

"Of course you do.  Have fun with your boyfriend."  Niall hopped off the bed and went to clean up the kitchen.

"Thank you for breakfast."  Louis grabbed his cloak and satchel and shut the door behind him; heading up to the castle kitchens.

~~

Louis managed to doge a close call that involved a butcher knife being thrown at Mario when he exited the kitchen.  Giovanni was on a rampage this morning, and Louis almost got hit in the crossfire of it all.  Luckily he came away unscathed, but not without a rapidly beating heart.

He closed the kitchen door behind him and squatted down the side of the wall to take a breather.  Exhaling loudly, he calmed back down and stood up.  Readjusting the satchel on his shoulder, he moseyed down the long and abandoned castle corridor.  Thunder was rumbling outside, and vibrated through the empty hallway.

He figured he should touch base with Liam about the details of the bachelor party, offer condolences, and hopefully run into Harry.  If not, he would be attending another family dinner toni-

Louis stopped in his tracks and squinted his eyes.  No, he didn't see anything, but it helped him hear better.  There was a shriek and giggles that echoed through the hallway.  It sounded like... children playing?  No one was ever in this quarter of the castle basement.

Louis rounded a couple more corners to get closer to the noise.  A high-pitched moan filled the barren torch-lit corridor.  That was most definitely not the sound of children playing.  Definitely adults playing.

Walking down a little further, he noticed a nook with a door that was cracked open.  Since he was here, he may as well see who felt the need to come down to the bottom level of the castle to fuck.

The girl was obviously having a hell of a time and wasn't afraid to let the entire dungeons know it.  Louis tip-toed closer and peered around the corner.  His stomach effectively dropped out of his body when he saw Harry's head buried between Athena's legs.

It was an odd sight really, because they looked so much like each other, though Harry was fully clothed, and she completely naked.  Athena looked smaller than he remembered, but maybe it was because she was in direct comparison to Harry who dwarfed anybody when being next to them.  She was also being quite loud in contrast to when Louis had fucked her rather quietly in the hot room at the bathhouse.

Realizing that he was witnessing an indecent and immoral act, Louis quietly took a few steps back and ran into a loose torch holder on the wall behind him.  His scrunched his eyes shut as it fell to the ground with a large clatter.

Athena screeched from the bedroom and he heard Harry scurry about the room.  Louis pursed his lips, knowing that he wouldn't be able to run the length of the one room corridor quick enough to escape Harry's sight.

The door creaked open more and Harry uncertainly poked his head through the door jam.  His eyes turned to saucers when he saw Louis standing there with a tight expression. 

"Harry, who is it?"  Athena whispered from inside the room.  Louis heard some cluttering about and assumed she was trying to get clothed as quickly as possible.

Louis looked at Harry expectantly to handle the situation.  Harry looked back in the room, then back to Louis.  Not two seconds later, Harry grabbed Louis' hand and sprinted down the hallway, dragging Louis along with him.

Louis' emotions were flying all over the place, which really inhibited him from processing whatever the hell was happening.  It took him only a moment to catch pace with Harry, both of them racing hand-in-hand around the corner and then another, as Athena's questioning calls for Harry died down behind them.

Up a flight of stairs, then into the nearest bedroom, Harry slammed the door shut behind them, locking it, then attaching himself to Louis like a magnet.  Louis had a couple questions that he intended on asking Harry, but all became demoted into a lesser priority when their lips collided.

Louis' wrapped his hands around Harry's waist and squeezed his ass.  Harry's tongue pried Louis' mouth open, and Louis sucked hard on it, tasting a mix of Harry and Athena.  Which brought him back to wanting to ask questions.

Louis turned his head away from Harry, who took it as his cue to start marking up Louis' neck.  Harry had a hand pushing Louis' hip into the door, and the other started palming him.  Louis groaned out at the contact, not wanting to interrupt his very interested cock.

Harry was vehemently mumbling incoherent words in-between bites to Louis' neck.  Louis opened his eyes and moved his hands up to Harry's waist, trying to regain control of the situation.

"Hang on, hang on.  Pause a moment.  What are you saying Haz?"  Louis managed to gasp out.

Harry smothered his face into Louis' tunic.  "Idonwannagemuried."

Louis pulled up Harry's face to see glistening eyes.  "What are you muttering and emotional about?"

"I-I don't want-"  Harry sharply took in a breath.  "T-to get married."

Louis was thoroughly confused.  "Is this about our conversation in the hedge garden?  That ended with you being happy, remember?  Happily ever after for you and your wife.  And Liam's the one getting married, not you.  I don't think you've anything to worry about for several more years."

Harry didn't seem any less emotional.  In fact, he seemed more shook up and was quivering.  Louis led him over to the bed and sat against the wall, then pulled Harry into his lap, snuggling his face into Harry's neck.  "It's okay Hazza.  Now, mind telling me why you were eating out the future queen of Belgium?"

Harry choked out a sob and Louis wanted to snuggle him forever.  "Th-that was Aurelia."

Louis pulled away in confusion from Harry's neck to get a better look at Harry's distraught face.  "Who the fuck is Aurelia?"

Harry laid his head into Louis' chest, tears creating dark blotches on his tunic.  "M-my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?"  Louis tilted Harry's chin up to meet his watery gaze and decidedly pushed his possessiveness aside to take care of Harry for the time being.  "When did you get engaged baby?"

"L-last night."  Harry breathed out between sobs.

"Hey, it's okay pet.  Take deep breaths for me.  Can you do that?"  Louis stroked his curls and hugged Harry closer to him.

He felt Harry nod into his chest and let out a shaky exhale.  Louis rocked him back and forth until Harry stopped sniffling.  Thunder continued to rumble through the stone walls, and occasionally a flash of lightning lit up the room. 

Louis pressed his lips to Harry's temple.  "Are you ready to tell me what's going on?"  Louis spoke softly into Harry's curls and brought a hand up to massage the back of his neck.

"Yeah.  Sorry."  Harry melted into Louis' touch.  "My father had apparently arranged with the king for me to marry Aurelia.  He announced it at the family dinner last night.  I just- I knew I'd have to get married, but not so soon.  And I hate her so much."

"And who is this girl?  I've never heard of her before."  Louis questioned.

"She's Athena's sister."  Harry responded.

"Oh."  That made sense.  "So... why?  And when?"  Louis treaded lightly.

"Because the king doesn't believe just having one member of the royal family wed to a princess of the Netherlands will fortify our alliance with them, so he wanted me to marry her sister as security."  Harry explained.

Louis pulled Harry to sit next to him.  "And when will you be wed to Princess Aurelia?"

Harry was silent for a minute. 

"Next month." 

Louis nodded slowly.  "That's... soon-ish."

Harry nodded. 

"Well."  Louis was at a loss for words.  "It looks like you two are getting along well."  Louis tried.

Harry let out a breathy laugh.  "Yeah in her world.  She was really hostile about the whole situation.  Her father had doubts about wedding her to me for her happiness, so my father threatened me and told me I'd have to make her fall in love with me for the good of the kingdom.  So I've had her goddamned pussy in my mouth every five minutes since dinner last night."

Louis wasn't even upset.  He was honestly just impressed.  "Well, that's quite the... er- effective method you have there."

Harry just shrugged.  "Well it makes her think that I'm in love with her.  Which works out well in my favor.  She told me she loved me this morning."

Louis scoffed.  "What is love anyway?  It's just a blinding rush of hormones that people experience.  Love.  Fucking ridiculous."

"Love makes people happy.  If she thinks she's in love with me, then that makes her happy.  Then that makes the kingdom happy."  Harry said.

"If she thinks she's in love with you, she's an idiot."  Louis said.

Harry shifted next to him.  "Why?"

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and held onto his index finger.  "Well firstly, how old is she?"

"She's 16."  Harry replied looking down at what Louis was doing with his fingers.

"Exactly.  Nobody knows what love is at 16.  Secondly..."  Louis grabbed Harry's middle finger.  "The logical part of her brain is rendered useless when you have that amazing tongue of yours between her legs.  Nobody is equipped for proper thinking under such circumstances... I would know."  Louis kissed Harry's temple.

"And third?"  Harry questioned.

"There is no third.  Just two reasons."  Louis stated.

"There has to be a third.  There can't just be two of something."  Harry reasoned, playing with Louis' hands.

"Yes there can be.  There's just the two of us...  And that's also the third reason why she doesn't love you."  Louis decided and looked out the window at the rain dripping down the glass.

Harry looked up at Louis questioningly, but didn't respond to his contradictory statement.

"Harry?"  Louis asked.

"Hmm?"  Harry nuzzled into Louis' shoulder.

"What do you normally do with people after you've fucked around with them?  Like immediately after.  In the bedroom or wherever."  Louis leaned his head on Harry's.

"I dunno.  Usually cuddle I guess.  I'll like hold them and tell them they're beautiful and whatnot.  Girls always really like that, and I'm always one for cuddling."  Harry said.

"Looks like Aurelia really enjoyed that part."  Louis laughed.

"She'd already gone twice and got enough cuddling last night.  And I panicked.  She'll be fine.  I'll just make up an excuse later."  Harry craned his neck up to look at Louis.  "What do you normally do?" 

"Well I kind of have a script that works well.  I basically just tell them how great it was, make up an excuse to leave, then tell them I can't wait to do it with them again."  Louis said.

"Is it true?"  Harry asked.

"What I say to them?  Rarely.  The only people I don't have to do that with, don't need that from me."  Louis said.

Harry sat up straight and grabbed both of Louis' hands.  "Tell me a secret." 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him.  "What?  Why?"

"Because I want to know something about you that no one else knows."  Harry's face beamed like sunshine.

"Hmm..."  Louis had to think about that.  He liked keeping almost everything to himself, but that didn't necessarily mean everything was a secret.  And one that Niall didn't know would be even harder to pick out.  "I can't think of any right now.  Tell me one of yours."

"When I was seven years old, I stole a sword and ran away from home to try and find a dragon to slay so that I could prove my strength."  Harry grinned.

"Did your parents find out?  Because if they did, then that doesn't count as a secret."  Louis said.

"They did find out."  Harry paused.  "The part they don't know is that I still go on dragon hunts every year."  Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dragon hunts?"  Louis didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Yes.  And I bring a sword with me every time just in case.  But I always make sure to get back before my parents notice I'm missing."  Harry said proudly.

Louis fiercely kissed the side of Harry's head.  "Oh!  I know one."  Louis sat up straighter.

Harry's eyes lit up.  "Yes?"

"Okay, so Niall and I were playing in the town cistern out by our house when we were probably 11 or 12.  I had to piss really bad, but were lost and our torch had gone out, so I pissed in the water."  Louis giggled at the memory.

Harry's eyebrows hit his hairline.  "You pissed in our drinking water?"

"Yep.  You have inadvertently drunk my piss without even knowing."  Louis smiled triumphantly.

"That's disgusting.  I honestly don't even know where the cistern is.  I usually stick to the trail at the north end of the gates for my dragon hunts, so I'm not familiar with the rest of the forest."  Harry sighed.

"So let's go then!  I know the woods like the back of my hand.  If you're worried, I can bring Niall too."  Louis stood up.

"Wait, Louis, I can't right now.  I have my lessons starting in less than an hour.  And then there's the additional work I have to put in for when the king's party leaves for the Netherlands."  Harry stayed seated.

"Well if you don't have time for that, then let's do something less time consuming."  Louis sat back down on the bed and straddled Harry's lap.

"Lou-"  Harry was shushed with a finger to the mouth from Louis.

"I think it's cute when you try and resist me, but I think we both know how it's going to end up.  Now are you going to be a good boy for me?"  Louis stroked the side of Harry's face.

Compliance washed over Harry's features as he nodded. 

"Then let's get your fiancés taste out of your mouth and replace it with something sweeter, shall we?"  Louis shimmied off his leggings.

Harry nodded more feverishly this time and he shifted to lie down on the bed.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth first, then I'll take care of you, okay love?"  Louis worked his way up to Harry's face.

"Okay."  Harry whispered out before he opened his mouth wide for Louis.

It didn't take long for Louis to come down Harry's throat.  By the time Louis got Harry on all fours, Harry's cock was already leaking pre-come and he was pitifully trying to find friction against the empty air that loomed between him and the bed.  Louis rubbed a hand across the smoothness of Harry's ass.  "So good for me.  Always so good."

"Please?"  Harry was already trembling.

"But so impatient."  Louis moved his face so it was level to Harry's ass.  He spread his cheeks apart and delicately ran his tongue up and down.  Harry was twitching at his touch and cried out when Louis' tongue entered him from behind. 

Keeping a steady pace, Louis worked his tongue in and out of Harry.  He loved breathing in Harry's intimate scent.  Harry whined at every touch.  Louis replaced his tongue with fingers and started pumping them in and out of Harry. 

"I-I need to- Master please!"  Harry begged from the bed sheets.

Louis sucked a harsh love bite onto Harry's ass, then handled Harry's throbbing cock with his other hand and it only took a few squeezes before Harry was squirting onto the bed.  Harry's limbs gave out, and he collapsed onto the mattress. 

Louis laid next to Harry and pulled him close.  Harry was still whimpering and tears flooded out the corner of his eyes.  Louis kissed his sweaty forehead through shaky breaths.  "It's okay love, I've got you."

Harry mumbled something into Louis' neck.  Louis pulled away from him to look at his beautiful face.  "What was that Hazza dear?"

Harry's lip was still trembling.  "Please don't ever let me go." 

At those words, that damn feeling surged up through Louis again that made him choke on his words.  He opted instead for aggressively embracing Harry and peppering a dozen kisses wherever his mouth could reach.  "I won't.  I've got you."

Harry snuggled into Louis like a leech and it was frightening because despite their closeness, Louis still felt like he needed Harry even closer.  That thought made him dread what he would feel like once Harry pried himself off of Louis.

They laid in silence with nothing but light whimpers from Harry that quickly grew into contented sighs.  Louis stroked his back and traced his fingers along every ridge of Harry's face.

"You have the most beautiful eyelashes."  Louis said thumbing over one of Harry's closed eyes.

Harry smiled shyly.  "You're not using my own tactics against me are you?"

Louis smiled.  "What?  Calling you beautiful?  You've always been beautiful; it's not just an after-sex occurrence.  Besides, I complimented your eyelashes, not you."  Louis playfully poked Harry's nose.

"Fine then.  I think you have beautiful lips."  Harry leaned in for a quick peck to Louis' lips.

Louis couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.  "Yeah?  Well I think you have a beautiful nose." 

Harry scrunched his nose up.  "My nose?  No.  It's weird."

"Your nose is perfect.  There is no argument over the matter."  Louis stated.

Harry slyly shook his head, discreetly disagreeing with Louis.

Louis raised an eyebrow and then licked Harry's nose.

"Ew!  Lou!  Gross!"  Harry batted Louis' face away from his.

"Not gross.  Now hush and let me do as I wish with your perfect nose."  Louis wrapped his hands around Harry's so that he wouldn't try and push him away again.  When Harry made no move to struggle, Louis leaned in and placed a small kiss to the tip of Harry's nose.  "Perfect."

Harry smiled, then nipped at Louis' chin.  Rain continued to splatter across the glass window.

"Tsk tsk love.  None of that unless you are ready for round two.  Which I believe is not an option since you're such a busy boy."  Louis sat up and felt a rush of cold at the loss of Harry's skin against his.

"Business will always be there.  You won't."  Harry sat up next to him and wrapped his arms around Louis.  The warmth returned.

"I live just outside the walls and have a homestead to run.  I'll always be here too.  For however long you want me."  Louis leaned against Harry's shoulder and tried not to think too hard about the words that just came out of his mouth.

Harry didn't seem to need anything more than that and just whispered into Louis' hair.  "Good."

~~~


	12. Chapter 12

 

A/N: I like French people :) <3\. Dedicated to SeiFrancy and rose_et_dague for their awesomeness and Frenchness. Thank you to everyone reading xxx

~~~

Louis and Harry went their separate ways, Harry pointing Louis in the direction of Liam.  He made his way up several flights of stairs into a study that had an enormous fireplace which made the inside of the room feel like a hot spring.

Liam was hunched over a book with dozens of scrolls littered around his desk.  Next to Liam's arm sat a large feather in an ink vial and a candle was melting faster than the wick was burning it.  Louis was surprised to not see him eating something.

"Your Highness."  Louis gave a half-assed bow.

Liam looked up from over his book.  "Ser Tomlinson!  To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I do hope I'm not interrupting you, but I have the matter of your bachelor party to discuss."  Louis made himself at home and sprawled across a sofa near Liam's desk.

"In that case, it's Liam to you."  Liam smiled at Louis like he was an eloquently written poem.  "Harry asked for your help?"

"Yes.  Pardon me, but he was quite mundane with his ideas.  I however, suggested something much more fitting for a young man of your age."  Louis stated.

"And what might that be?"  Liam asked.

"Drinking of course.  Let us not waste your youthfulness in the dreary courtyard with a croquet stick in your hand.  Then after, we'll have a bit of fun with all the lads.  What do you say?"  Louis asked with an airy tone of boredom.

"Drinking?  Like in a tavern?"  Liam asked guardedly.

Louis knew that this may be a big deal to Liam, considering his nature, and kept his voice as simple as possible so as to not make it a bigger deal.  "Yes of course.  I'm very familiar with all the bartenders there as well.  They'll make sure we have a good time... and are... safe."  Louis cringed as he added the afterthought.

Liam twiddled his thumbs thoughtfully.  "Well, if you're familiar with the bartenders, and they'll make sure we stay safe, then I don't see why I can't have a couple meads."

Liam's predictable safety precautions made Louis wince internally.  "Right then.  Harry knows where we're meeting up, so I'll see you Thursday evening.  Congratulations by the way.  You and Athena will have a long and happy marriage."  Louis offered a tight, tooth-filled grin.

"Thank you so much.  She speaks very highly of you.  She quite enjoyed your time together on the dance floor and looks forward to a continuing relationship with you as the noble's fresh game supplier."  Liam picked his book back up.

Louis stood up.  "It was my honor Your Highness."  Liam offered Louis another smile and nodded. 

Louis exited the room to see Gemma rounding the corner.  She stopped when she sighted Louis, unsure of if Louis would acknowledge her or not.  Louis strode up to her and offered a light bow.  "Lady Gemma.  Just the woman I've been wanting to see."

Gemma's face remained passive.  This was at least an improvement from sneers and eye rolls.  This usually meant the beginning of Louis mending a relationship.  "I just wanted to thank you for ordering my outfit for the wedding.  I couldn't be more pleased to escort you, and I think we will look splendid with matching styles."  Louis stifled a grin at his own pun.

"Very clever."  A grin was tugging at her lips.  "Aside from the soon-to-be-queen, I'd like to look the best at the party.  Everyone knows you dress the best aside from me, and I wanted to compliment your style rather than draw all of the attention to myself.  I believe we will look better together."

Louis smirked at a now blushing Gemma.  "I'm happy to be your arm candy for the event.  Do let me know if you have any other requests for my appearance prior to the wedding day."

"Actually, have you any hair paste?"  Gemma asked.

Louis tilted his head in curiosity.  "The shit that dirties up your hair?"

Gemma rolled her eyes.  "Yes.  It holds it in place longer.  I would like you to use some.  You've been showing up lately with fantastic hair, but by the end of events, it's nearly a magpie's nest."

Louis hid a smile.  He wasn't about to let Gemma know that his messy fringe was on account of her brother's licentious ways.  "As you wish my lady."

Gemma averted her attention to her father who had just rounded the corner and stepped next to Gemma.  "Louis.  Just the man I've been wanting to see.  You don't have a moment to talk, do you?"  Desmond asked.

Gemma and Harry's  _father_  wanted to talk to him? 

That would be a definite, absolute, hell fucking no.

"So sorry, I actually have to run.  I'm preoccupied with official business as per Prince Liam's orders."  Louis curtly bowed and left the two before Desmond locked him up in the iron maiden.  "Gemma.  Ser Styles."

He walked as quickly as possible down the corridor without seeming too suspicious.

~~~

The red walls welcomed Louis with their distinctive aroma.  He didn't see Zayn on his usual lounger chair, and walked around back to his office.  The door was shut, so he knocked twice before peeking his head through and noticing that it was vacant as well.

Realizing that Zayn was not on the bottom floor, Louis decided to go upstairs.  Maybe he was up there.

Louis stopped at the top of the stairs, trying not to trip as he caught his balance.  He heard Elena's voice sound through the hallway.

"Oui. Ils savent que la partie du roi va partir."

Louis squinted his eyebrows, unfamiliar with what tongue was being spoken.  The next voice was a man whom Louis didn't recognize.

"Sont-ils informé que la famille de son épouse ne part pas jusqu'au lendemain?"

Louis tiptoed up a couple more stairs to get closer.  Elena spoke again. 

"Oui. Cela ne sera pas un problème. Notre but est le même et le trône sera vulnérable."

The conversation sounded like it was closing, so Louis snuck into a vacant room across the hall.  The man spoke again.

"Bien. On se parlera après vendredi. Vous trouverez votre paiement avec un pourboire pour vos informations ponctuels."

The door creaked open and Louis saw a middle aged man with a beret and facial hair exiting Elena's room.  He thought that was slightly abnormal.  He appeared to be French, but Louis was not positive.  He hadn't seen too many French people travel through the castle town, but supposed the first place they would go would be a brothel, so it made sense.

Once the man was down the stairs, Louis walked into Elena's room.  "Elena my darling!"

She gasped and held a hand up to her heart, then smiled upon recognizing Louis.  "Mon Dieu!  Tu me fait peur."

"Sorry?"  Louis cocked his head to the side.

"Apologies Monsieur Tomlinson.  To what do I owe the pleasure?"  Elena asked.

"I am looking for Zayn.  Have you seen him around?"  Louis fluffed up his fringe in the mirror hanging next to him.

"Yes.  He is at the end of the hall.  We had a bit of a situation this morning, but he should be available to chat now."  Elena stood up to leave.  "I must be going now, but feel free to see yourself through."

"Thank you much my lady."  Louis said to Elena's back as she passed him and made her exit.

Louis pursed his lips to himself then traversed further down the hall.  All of the doors were closed, but he could hear that some of them were occupied and continued to the one he thought Zayn would be in.  He rapped his knuckled lightly against the wood.

Footsteps approached the door, then it creaked open.  Zayn's face tightened at the sight of Louis. 

"Can I help you?"  Zayn said.

"I've just come to bring you the rest of your payment."  Louis said.

Zayn just held out a hand.  Louis made a face and handed the satchel of coins to Zayn. 

"Thank you, and we will see you Thursday."  Zayn moved to shut the door, but Louis stuck his foot in the door jam.

"Are you alright?"  Louis asked.

A newborn baby's cry screeched from behind Zayn and Zayn's face stayed stoic.  Louis removed his foot from the door jam.  "Right.  Let me know if you need help with anything.  I've a bit of extra time on my hands if you need help with book work."  Louis said.

Zayn's face softened.  "Thank you.  I will let you know."

Louis offered an emotionless smile and backed away. 

Babies born in brothels were always a challenge.  They were all bastards and kept Zayn's women out of employment for several months on recovery.  After that came the dilemma of moving the women out of the brothel and into a house to properly raise their child in a respectable environment.  The costs were all covered by Zayn, who really did treat his girls like family, but that didn't take away the stress of running a business. 

Louis was heading back to his house when he passed the stables and saw a familiar brown head of hair over one of the stalls.  In the mood to continue getting into other people's business, Louis stalked around the perimeter and made his way towards his brother. 

Glad that the rain moistened and quieted the hay under his feet, Louis approached closer and heard sounds that he was all too familiar with.  He peered around the corner to confirm his suspicion.  Brently was on his knees and Niall was leaned against the wall with his leggings down and cock out.

Louis bit a laugh back and retreated out of the stables.

~~~

Louis had just finished making dinner when Niall walked through the door. 

"I went ahead and made dinner to thank you for breakfast this morning."  Louis handed Niall a bowl of the only kind of soup he knew how to make.

"Thank you!"  Niall stripped off his wet clothes and hung them by the fireplace.

Louis clasped his hands on the table and looked at Niall.  "So..."

Niall pulled out a chair and plopped down, spooning the hot broth into his mouth.  "It's good!"

"Is it now?"  Louis asked.

Niall quirked an eyebrow.  "Yes?"

Louis' lips upturned into a smile.  "Good."

Niall took a few more spoonfuls of soup and watched Louis watch him eat.  "Did you have something to say?" 

"No.  Not at all.  Did  _you_  have something to say?"  Louis asked.

Niall's eyes flitted from his bowl to Louis' face.  "No..."

"Interesting.  I thought you might have a lot to say to me.  It seems it's been a while since we've had a good heart-to-heart."  Louis said.

Niall pushed the bowl away from him.  "Okay, what's this about?"

"Nothing.  I just want to catch up.  For example, how's your day been?  What did you do yesterday?  How are things with father?  What is the price of rice in the market?"  Louis listed off.

Niall blinked at Louis.  "My day has been good, thank you.  I just spent some time in town yesterday after mass, then went to the brothels.  Father is well, I saw him in town earlier; and I haven't the faintest idea what the price of rice is."

"Remarkable.  See?  All this information I would not have known had we not sat down and talked."  Louis said.  "Now finish your soup before it gets cold."

"Did Harry dump you?"  Niall asked.

"What?  No!"  Louis sat up straighter.  "No.  Why?  Did you hear something?  Is he planning on dumping me?"

"So you  _are_  official?"  Niall smirked back at Louis.

"No!  No, no, no.  He's engaged."  Louis said.

Niall's mouth dropped open.  "Engaged?"

"Yes.  He got engaged last night.  Anyway, why are you asking about Harry?"  Louis refocused the conversation back on Niall.

Niall leaned forward on his elbows and fluttered his eyelashes.  "Because we're catching up with a nice, brotherly heart-to-heart.  You do owe me a good amount of information on what the fuck is happening between you two."

"Not until you tell me why you have the stable boy sucking your cock."  Louis pointed at Niall accusingly.

Niall's head snapped up at that.  "Who exactly is spreading this calumny?"

"Myself.  You seemed to be quite enjoying yourself.  I watched the whole thing."  Louis said proudly.

Niall's face turned from mortification to humor.  "You are so fucking perverted Louis."

Louis shrugged.  "When were you planning on telling me?"

"I dunno.  Since you've been hanging out with Harry, I've gone to see him a few times and we kissed yesterday, and today... well... you saw the rest."  Niall stretched his arms above his head.

"Alright then.  I'm glad he has you to keep him company since Harry is no longer on the market.  Though I do believe you could do much better.  No matter though."  Louis waved his hand in the air.

Niall pulled his bowl of soup back towards him.  "So... about Harry.  You don't seem too concerned over him being affianced." 

"Men and women get married all the time.  It hasn't stopped my cock from penetrating them just because they own a piece of parchment signed by God or whomever.  Harry isn't under tight scrutiny outside the castle walls, and as far as we're both concerned, will continue our relationship until it serves neither of us anymore."  Louis explained.

"And your relationship is...?"  Niall trailed off.

"Sex and cuddling mainly.  We fancy each other; he trusts me and I like to take care of him.  I'll be taking him to explore the woods sometime in the near future though.  And to the cistern.  Then I think he's going to take me on the trail north of the wall.  He goes on dragon hunts."  Louis smiled thinking on his conversation with Harry earlier.

"Mate, you realize you're dating him, right?"  Niall said between sips.

"No.  I'm fucking him.  There's a large difference."  Louis said.

"Not when you add in words like cuddling and trust.  You realize you're behaving differently, right?"  Niall asked.

"Yes, I realize I'm fond of Harry and want to keep his trust."  Louis sneered out in a staccato.  "Stone me for caring for someone."  Louis rolled his eyes.

"No.  You like, care more than is normal."  Niall finished off his soup.  "Why is that?"

"He needs someone to care for him.  He's quite emotionally fragile...  And needy.  And he doesn't have any friends that actually give a damn about him."  Louis picked up Niall's bowl to clean it on the counter.  "He also needs a lot of sexual and emotional fulfillment.  I suspect it's from always having to take charge and be responsible in all other aspects of his life."

"So does that make him the dominant one in the bedroom?"  Niall asked.

Louis shook his head.  "Quite the opposite.  Take the king for example; he's in charge, and he can't ever please everyone.  Harry has a lot of those same pressures and unfortunately is a people pleaser.  When he has someone else taking charge, he only has to worry about pleasing the one person by following their direction, and gets praised after doing so.  It's more gratifying for his personality type."

"So you're saying our country is run by a bunch of submissives in the bedroom?"  Niall got up to put on his night gown.

"Not necessarily.  Everyone is different.  If I, for example, was born into aristocracy, it wouldn't change my nature.  I may behave a bit... gentler... in public so that people wouldn't take me for a pompous prick.  But it wouldn't change who I was on the inside."  Louis joined Niall in changing out of his clothes.  "And take into account, everyone is a little different with each partner they have.  Sometimes I lean more towards the submissive side to let my partner feel in charge.  Which ends up with me being in charge of the situation anyway."  Louis smiled to himself.

Niall got into his bed and pulled the covers up.  "When you put it that way, it makes it sound like a life full of lies for Harry...  Or anyone in court, really." 

"Basically.  Being royal is being damned.  I don't think anyone has ever properly treated Harry right either when it comes to sex.  He's always the one seducing all these girls for political reasons and just gets really objectified.  He deserves better than that."  Louis pulled the covers off Niall.

"Hey!"  Niall fumbled for the sheets.

"Move over.  I'm feeling... snuggly."  Louis jumped in bed beside Niall.

"Come here then."  Niall made room and pulled the covers over both of them.  "So you're going to be the one to treat Harry right?" 

"Yeah.  Yeah I am."  Louis snuggled into his brother's face. 

They wrapped an arm around each other and fell asleep to the sound of rain splashing on the window.

~~~


	13. Chapter 13

 

A/N: Dedicated to [Larry_4eva](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Larry_4eva) for her sweet comment! Thank you <3

~~~

Tuesday morning brought a very muddy and long hunt for Louis. His father flew the falcons, while Louis flew the hawks, which required different hunting terrain.

After he had finished up with Chimera, he fumbled around his satchel searching for her hood. It was nowhere to be found and Louis huffed out as he retraced his steps.

The sun was well over the horizon when he found it chewed to pieces by an animal and completely covered in dirt. Louis didn't have any spare hoods, which meant he needed to make a new one.

By the afternoon, Louis stopped by the blacksmith shop. The loud, high shrill of metal clanking against metal made him flinch. He never liked loud noises. He would much rather march right back into the muddy, cold, and  _silent_  forest over spending time deafening himself in front of a sweltering hot forge and risk breaking his toes.

The only comforting part about a blacksmiths shop was the fact that there were undertones of iron and copper that filled the air.  Louis loved the smell, of course, because it was an undertone of blood as well.

Baldemar was hunched over his anvil, forging what looked like armor of some sort.

"Baldemar?" He was faced away from the street, so Louis wanted to alert him before approaching.

Unfortunately Baldemar didn't respond, and kept hammering away. The forge crackled noisily, sputtering up a searing piece of charcoal. Louis skipped to the side to doge the flying ember and needlessly dusted himself off. He was glad he wasn't a blacksmith; he had a different taste when it came to danger and loud noises.

He tried a little louder. "Baldemar!"

Baldemar pivoted around a lot quicker than Louis would think a bear-sized man his age could, and his arm swung towards Louis, hammer attached. Luckily, a lifetime of working with exceptionally swift raptors has taught him quick reflexes so as to prevent getting his hand sliced in two from their sharp talons. So when Louis saw the mass of iron coming for his head, he ducked out of the danger just in time.

"Sard Louis! Y'scared me! Sorry 'bout that." Baldemar thundered out.

Louis stood upright again and straightened out his tunic. "Not to worry, not to worry- all is well!"

"Well, what can I do for you for you today lad?" Baldemar wiped a charcoal covered hand across his sweaty forehead, leaving another streak of black in its path.

"I just wanted to know if you have any spare leather?" Louis looked around for the tanning rack that normally was next to the forge. "One of our hoods got destroyed today and I need only enough to make a new one, as well as a spare so that I'm not unprepared next time."

"Oh, well you'll have t'go see Shae for that. But she's on the outskirts of the town now." Baldemar stroked his auburn handlebar mustache.

"Shae's not here anymore? Did she open a tannery by herself?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't think she's capable, but, cheers to her for being sovereign."

"Are ya kiddin'? With this government I'd place my wager on the king listenin' to our complaints over a woman takin' charge of her own trade." Baldemar snorted and wiped his hands off on the leather apron. "She got married three months ago, but I s'ppose you haven't been around much but lately to notice."

"She got married?" Louis felt a mix between delight and pity for her. "So you gave them a sector of the family business?"

"Indeed I did. If you ask me, her and Emil are doing a mighty fine job of runnin' the place. And it doesn't stink up this part of town anymore, so that's been nice." Baldemar swung the hammer around in his hands.

Louis automatically took a step back, not wanting to get in the path of the unruly hammer again. "Right. I'll pay them a visit then. North end of town?"

"Yep. Follow yer nose and you won't be led astray." As if to prove his point, Baldemar sniffed heartily through his nostrils. "Good to see ya back in town. It's been too quiet here lately. Makes a man like me awful suspicious."

"Always the calm before the storm, aye?" Louis gave him a theatrical smile. "Good to talk to you too- I'll see you around."

"Good day t'you!" Baldemar turned back to the anvil to slam the wretched metal against metal again.

Louis walked away as quickly as possibly towards the other end of the castle. He self-consciously fixed his fringe, wondering if the heat of the forge had made it frizzy. The cracked cobblestone taunted his feet that were used to mountain sides, and freshly laid pavement in the castle courtyard; he forgot that the north end of town is more run down than the center or south end.

He could almost feel a tangible barrier being crossed when he passed through the archway that separated the center from the north end. It was seen in the way the peasants dressed; heard in the way they lamented for compassion; and now smelled in the stink that came from the tannery.

Out of all the areas in town, this was the one Louis was most unfamiliar with. It's where the lowest class lived, along with the nunnery and leper colony. It's not that he was scared of being attacked or infested by any means, it more just made him uncomfortable.

Discomfort he knew that stemmed from his lack of sympathy for society. If he could pour oil all over this half of the castle and burn it down, he probably would.

There was that part of Louis' brain that knew it was uncompassionate- barbaric even- but every time he paid it a visit, his belief of 'survival of the fittest' completely eradicated his compassion.

Nonetheless, he kept his head low and his pace quick as the smell of death grew stronger and stronger. The rattling of beggar's cups and leper's bells grew thicker the deeper he traversed inward.

He wondered why the hell Baldemar was comfortable with letting his daughter run off with a man and make their home in the hovel of the city. Blacksmiths made a fair living- albeit nothing close to what Louis' household was paid- but it was a far cry from being destitute and having to move  _here_. Maybe Emil came from a much lesser class family. Maybe Shae was disowned because she became pregnant before their wedding.

When Louis approached what was unmistakably their house- or shack, really- he was surprised to see Shae to the side of the house, curing a hide. It wasn't odd that she was working- she was always a hard worker- but it was odd seeing her sitting there in rags for clothes, beautiful complexion smudged with dirt, luscious now-auburn hair braided messily, and a genuine  _smile_  on her face.

"Ser Tomlinson! It's been too long." Shae set down her brush to give Louis her full attention. "Please, can I get you a drink?"

"Oh gods no. And it's Louis, please- since when did we get old and formal?" Louis wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he decided on clasping them behind his back.

Shae smiled gently, showing her beautiful teeth. "Simply showing respect. My apologies."

Louis shrugged. "No need to apologize."

"What can I do for you today? I can't say I've ever seen you in this part of town before." Shae said with her soft voice.

"I actually just spoke with your father and he said he's turned the tanning over to you, and as it turns out, I need some leather. Preferably enough for two hoods if you have it please." Louis remembered the other part of their conversation and figured condolences were in order. "He also spoke of you being wed to Emil. Congratulations. Tell him to treat you right, or I'll personally skin his hide- though I suppose you'd both know more about that than me."

Shae chuckled. "Emil is an absolutely wonderful man. Heart made of love and compassion." She sighed fondly. "But don't let me keep you with my ramblings. Come hither."

Louis followed her around the back of their shack. She dug through a large bucket of leather scraps and pulled out a few larger strips. "I think these should do. What do you think?"

"Yes, those will be perfect. Thank you." Louis reached to pull out his coin satchel.

"Oh, no need to pay me for mere scraps." Shae shook her head. "They hardly are worth paying for."

Louis pursed his lips. "Did you not spend hours and hours laboring over those very hides? I believe you did, so I believe you should be paid accordingly."

"I do not need your charity Louis, and I will not let you pay for them. It's my honor to give to you so that you can give to the king." Shae gave him the handful of scraps.

Louis wanted to point out that he was paid by the king to give, but decided Shae would probably say something kind-hearted back to it anyway. "Well thank you. Send all my best to Emil. You look... really happy." Louis offered a thin smile.

"Our happiness is only found by giving all we have to others." Shae gives him a warm smile. "It was such a pleasure to see you again Louis. I do hope to see you around."

"Likewise." Louis nodded and parted with a smile.

He chose to exit out the north gate into the forest and walk back to his homestead rather than voyage back through the town.

~~~


	14. Chapter 14

 [](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CAcQjRxqFQoTCKPclMnr1scCFYjzgAodr1YGXw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fpethatesblog.wordpress.com%2F2013%2F03%2F19%2Fbelgium-is-the-strangest-country-in-the-world%2Fcomment-page-1%2F&psig=AFQjCNENn6dXIIf1oYw1fv2Ct8xni205bQ&ust=1441231418942717)

~~~

Now that Louis' affairs were all in order, he rinsed off the smell of the weaker class at the bathhouse then paid a visit to the brothel to check in on Zayn again.  As it turns out, Zayn was willing to accept Louis' help this time, so Louis spent several hours working the balance sheet in Zayn's back office.

Out the window, the clouds had stopped storming finally, and the sun was starting to streak orange and red across the tree-tops.  There was a light rapping on the door and Louis yawned out.  Shaking off his tiredness, he walked over to open the door, assuming it was Zayn with his hands full.

When he opened the door, he was met with a face full of raspberry and rose smelling curls in his face and a large, warm body embracing his.  He smiled into Harry's chest and hugged him back.  "What a surprise.  What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking out for you all day.  I finally ran into Niall and tracked down where you were."  Harry pulled away from him to look into Louis' eyes.  "I missed you.

Louis pecked his nose.  "I missed you too kitten.  How are you?"

Harry smiled.  "Better now."  He nuzzled his face into Louis' hair and inhaled.

"Someone's cuddly tonight."  Louis rubbed his hand on the small of Harry's back.

"I love the way you smell."  Harry exhaled and relaxed into Louis' neck.

"Oh?  What do I smell like exactly?"  Louis didn't remember using any kind of scented soaps after visiting Shae.

Harry ran fingers through Louis' hair.  "Hmm...  It's hard to describe.  But it's kind of... coppery... and maybe a little salty.  Like raw iron or metal in a blacksmith shop maybe.  But it also reminds me of dinner a bit."

Louis did his absolute best to not laugh at Harry's description of what blood smells like for fear of him puking again.  He managed to keep a straight face.  "That's a very interesting description love.  I'm glad you like it.  Now, what are you up to tonight?"

Harry grabbed Louis' hands and knelt down.  Louis raised an eyebrow at this.  "I would like to formally request that you accompany me on a walk this fine spring's eve."  He looked up to Louis with a serious face.

Playing along, Louis curtsied then fanned his face and raised his voice an octave.  "It would be my pleasure."

Harry laughed and stood up, offering an arm for Louis to take.  Louis linked his arm and they walked to the front doors.  Louis called to Zayn before they exited.  "I got most of your shit done!  The last ledger is on the desk."

Zayn yelled back something that sounded like a 'thank you', then Harry opened the door for Louis as they unlinked arms and walked down the cobble stone path.

Louis looked around and noticed they weren't heading in the direction of the castle quarters.  "To where might we be strolling?" 

Harry bit his lip.  "Well, I wanted to take you on a walk through the flower gardens, but I think I've changed my mind."

"Why is that?"  Louis asked.

"Because I can't snog you in the flower gardens."  Harry kicked a pebble at his feet.

Louis nudged Harry with his shoulder.  "So young and lustful."  Harry looked to him with a worried expression.  Louis stroked the backs of his fingers down Harry's arm.  "I love it."  Harry's expression turned to a smile, and Louis mirrored it.  "So I believe I hear the hedge gardens calling our names again."

"Kay."  Harry smiled at the ground.  "By the way, if we're to continue meeting up, we should have some kind of meeting place, yes?  Where one or both of us shows up at a time each day, and if we see the other there, then we can spend time together?  And if not, then we'll know the other is unavailable.  That way, neither of us rises any suspicion by having to ask around for the other all the time."

That sounded like quite the commitment to Louis.  But what bothered him was the fact that it didn't bother him.  There were issues of higher priority that came in front of their relationship.  "I would be all for it, however I believe you have a country to run for the next month or so- which you forgot to tell me about by the way- and I don't think a daily commitment to meet up with me would be a wise decision.  You will always be relatively easy for me to track down though."

Harry stayed silent. 

Louis looked to Harry out of the corner of his eye.  He looked distraught.  They were nearing the hedge garden now, and Louis waited until they were safely out of outsiders view before grabbing one of Harry's hands.  "What's wrong love?"

"Was I too forward?  I'm sorry.  I don't mean to be pushy."  Harry was avoiding Louis' gaze.

Louis blinked at him before speaking.  "It is a brilliant idea love.  How about this?  We'll plan on meeting up at the well around noon tomorrow and Thursday if it works for both of us.  Friday is obviously no good, and after that you'll be preoccupied for a while, but once Liam is sitting on the throne again we will start our daily rendez-vous.  Does that sound good to you?"

He had Harry's attention now.  "Yeah, that'd be amazing...  I didn't know you spoke French."

Louis was taken aback.  "I don't."

"You just said rendez-vous."  Harry said.

"That's French?"  Louis asked.

Harry chuckled.  "Yes.  It comes from the verb se rende, which is 'to go to', and then vous is 'you'.  How do you know how to say it if you didn't know where it came from?"

"I dunno!  It's a colloquial term... or whatever.  Elena says it mostly, but I've heard others use it in the markets and such.  Why?  Do you know French?"  Too many questions and thoughts were firing through Louis' brain all at once.

"Because the French are our unfriendly neighbors.  We have to know how to communicate with them in order to keep a semi-peaceful treaty and border control.  That's another reason we are strengthening our alliance with the Netherlands.  We need a stronger military as our ally to have the upper hand in the unfortunate case of a declaration of war which them and Germany seem to be stewing over."  Harry explained.

"What?"  Louis asked.

"I have to know all the languages of our surrounding countries."  Harry simplified.

Louis urged him to continue.  "Which are...?"

Harry blinked at Louis.  "Have you ever looked at a map?"

Louis shrugged.  "I've seen one once or twice."

Harry continued to look at him dumbfounded.

"So what other languages do you know?"  Louis did not understand a part of this conversation that Harry did, so he figured continuing to ask questions would help him discover what it was.

"Well Dutch obviously.  French, German, a good amount of English and a bit of Luxembourgish.  Were you never educated in geography or politics?"  Harry asked.

"Why would I be?  I'm a falconer.  I was raised to become a falconer and nothing more.  I've no use of these impractical languages and knowledge of politics."  Louis waved off.

"Louis, half of our country also speaks French and German.  They're not impractical."  Harry argued.

"They aren't if you're a king.  Which you _are_ , so it makes sense.  I however, have no use for them.  It would be more beneficial to me to learn how to talk to birds.  And the only wars I am concerned about are the foxes running the hares out of their homes and lowering the rabbit population for Your Highness and his family."  Louis countered.

Harry stopped walking and frowned.

"What?"  Louis turned on his heel.

"This is why I didn't tell you I'd be sitting on the throne.  You treat me differently when I have a stupid title in front of my name."  Harry said.

"No I don't.  I treat you different when you speak to me like I'm uneducated and lesser than you."  Louis' pride was seeping into his words.

Harry looked like he had something to say back to that, but stayed silent instead.

"If you have something to say, then say it."  Louis said.

"I'm sorry."  Harry said with an exhale.

This deflated Louis' temper quicker than it had been ignited.  "It's okay...  I'm sorry too."

Harry grabbed Louis by the waist.  "No more talk of politics when we're together.  Only us, okay?"

Louis bit at Harry's nose.  "Only if you promise to say dirty things to me in French." 

"Mon Maître veut que je lui parle en Français?  Si seulement il savait les mots que je vais chuchoter à son oreille..."  Harry bit at Louis' earlobe. 

Shivers ran up Louis' spine.  "What did you say?"

"I said you smell like a dirty pig's pen."  Harry grinned into Louis' hair.

Louis pushed him away at that with a smile that was impossible to hide.  "Hey!  You were just saying earlier how much you love my dirty bovine smell."  Harry burst out laughing and Louis lunged to grab him.

Harry dodged out of the way and Louis ate a face full of leaves and spider webs.  Louis spit out a leaf and Harry was laughing harder.  "You better start running Styles."

Harry shrieked and darted away from Louis, slipping slightly in the mud as he took off.  Louis took off after him and reached for his tunic when Harry rounded a corner sharper than Louis anticipated.

Harry was still cackling, and Louis decided this was not a simple game of grab tag anymore.  He pounced forward and tackled Harry to the ground with a large thud and mud splattering everywhere. 

"Louis!  It's muddy!  You ruined my tunic!"  Harry was laughing and wiggling underneath him.

Louis pinned him down.  "I'm only bathing you in the muddy scent of seduction you so crave.  And stop wiggling!  You're getting mud everywhere." 

Harry tried sitting up, but Louis pushed him back down again, splashing more mud onto their faces.  "Eww!  Let me up!  It's cold down here." 

Louis smiled.  "Here, let me warm you up."  Louis laid flat on top of Harry, sprawling his limbs everywhere and making a mess between the two.

"Oh my- what are you doing?  This is going to take ages to clean off!"  Harry was feigning struggle underneath Louis.

"Then you best enjoy it while you're in it."  Louis smeared his face across Harry's, covering it almost completely with mud.

"You're crazy!"  Harry was a giggling mess and reached out to grab a clump of mud with his hands.

"Don't you dare."  Louis warned.

Harry couldn't contain the amusement on his face and upturned Louis then pinned him down.  Louis' back hit the cold ground and he felt his head slowly sink into the mud.  He clenched his eyes shut, trying not to show the disgust he felt against the back of his neck.

"Now who's in control?"  Harry asked.

Louis opened his eyes to see Harry with clumped curls sticking out in every direction and a tunic that was sagging with the wet weight making the vibrant hue of the textile look dull and murky.  The necklace and rings he wore were coated with brown.  His eyelashes were damp and the dimples on his face were creased free of mud. 

Louis had no idea what he had just said, but he knew Harry looked perfect.  He knew the feeling that rushed through his body far surpassed fondness; and he knew that he wished he could care for Harry for the rest of his life. 

Louis was lost in the green of Harry's eyes.  Emotions were choking up his throat, but one thing came out clearly.  "I love you." 

Harry's eyes flicked back and forth between each of Louis'.  "You what?" 

"I love you Harry Styles."  A smile spread its way across Louis' face and Louis felt mud drip into his mouth, which made him grin wider.

Harry looked at Louis like he was a box of small kittens.  "I love you too Louis Tomlinson."

"Now kiss me you fool."  Louis grabbed Harry's face with both hands and smashed their slimy lips together.

The kiss stayed closed mouth for only a moment until both of them were smiling too much to properly kiss anymore.  Harry settled for sliding his face down the side of Louis' cheek and whispered into his ear.  "You're gross."

"You're gross."  Louis whispered back.

"No.  I'm dirty.  You're gross."  Harry sat up on Louis.

"You better stop with the slander or you'll get a mouth full of mud."  Louis propped himself up on his forearms.

"I already did when you kissed me, see?"  Harry stuck his tongue out and shook his head from side to side.

"Put that tongue back where it belongs before I make you give me the filthiest blow job of your life."  Louis poked Harry's chest.

Harry's tongue quickly retreated back in his mouth.  "D'you want me to?"

"No silly.  I don't want you getting sick.  In fact, you should probably get back.  The sun has long since set and you must be freezing."  Louis moved Harry off himself to sit up properly.

"No, please don't make me go back!  I won't freeze.  We can stay here all night.  Or we can go to your place.  Please?"  Harry was on his knees and shuffling closer to Louis.

"Baby, we can't stay out all night.  Plus, you're coated with mud, which will freeze you right up if you don't get it washed off soon."  Louis stood up and held a hand down for Harry to take.

Harry only clung to Louis' leg.  "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Harry, no.  Your family will know that you're gone and I'll end up in the dungeons without both heads if they find you in bed with me."  Louis pulled Harry up to his feet.

"How about I act like I'm going to bed, then sneak out to meet you somewhere?"  Harry asked.

Louis knew he was fighting an uphill battle that ended with him caving in at the end.  "Gods.  Okay, hang on."  Louis pinched the bridge of his nose.  He would have to think this through.  His father would not be pleased in the slightest to see Harry at their homestead; and then there was the matter of warming them up without standing in front of the fire for his father to scrutinize.  And hopefully Niall wouldn't mind sharing their bed with Harry.

Harry was awaiting instruction from Louis.  "Alright.  Let's go wash off first.  There's a corner in town where the aqueduct leaks and can be a good rinse off.  Tell your family you fell into the river or something.  Then dry off and wear a cloak out because the guards are on duty at the exit by my house.  Once we're there, I'll have you wait outside and have you climb through the window.  You'll have to get up really early with me tomorrow in order to get back to bed in time.  Okay?"  Louis looked at Harry to make sure he understood everything.

Harry smiled.  "Pourquoi sommes-nous encore là?"

"You, Harry Styles, are such a deviant."  Louis interlaced his fingers with Harry's and gave him a quick peck to the lips.  "Let's go then." 

They jogged hand in hand through the back alleyways in town, leaving muddy footprints behind until they reached the corner behind a shop.  The giant cobble stone aqueduct had a steady stream of water leaking from one of the cracks above.  Louis and Harry stripped out of their clothes, rinsed off their bodies and tunics, then helped rinse out each others hair.

By the time they were finished, they struggled into their wet clothes again and their teeth were chattering.

"I d-don't think I've ever been t-t-this c-cold in my ent-tire life."  Harry leaned into Louis.

"H-hugging me won't m-make you warm up.  Let-t's go."  Louis uselessly tried rubbing on Harry's arm to warm him up and hurried him towards the back entrance near the kitchen.

Stepping inside of the normally unwelcoming, cold stone castle felt like walking into the hot room at the bathhouse.  They choked out some breaths, struggling to regulate their shivering.

Louis grabbed Harry's shaking hand.  "I'm going t-to try and warm up in t-the kitchens for a bit, b-but I'll be right here when you c-come back down."

Harry just nodded and jogged off in the direction of the stairs.  Louis shivered and wondered what possessed him to acquiesce to freezing his ass off and secretly mucking about the castle during the night. 

He opened the door to the kitchens where the chefs were all but gone.  Giovanni and Mario were all who remained, putting out the last of the fire that kept the kitchen significantly warmer than the halls.

"Louis?  What are you doing here so late in the evening?"  Mario asked.

"I f-fell into the river."  Louis took no time to reprimand himself over his pitiful lie.  "C-can I stand by the f-fire for a minute?" 

"Of course!  We just put it out, but there is still lots of heat.  We are about done here anyway."  Giovanni motioned to the oven.

"G-great.  Thanks."  Louis waddled over to stand in front of the massive stone furnace.

He stood there until his skin was dry and clothes were only damp.  He continued to shiver, but tore himself away to go and wait in the hall.  Several minutes later, and a large, cloaked figure was making its way down the corridor.

When Harry got closer, Louis noticed he was still shaking as well.  "Still cold?"

Harry nodded.  "My h-hair takes forever to dry."

"Right.  Let's hurry t-then."  Louis led the way out of the castle and through the grounds.  They made it passed the guards and Louis thought he did well in not causing any suspicion to arise.  He had brought people out of the gates late at night with him once or twice before.  Maybe none of them had never worn cloaks, but they were only guards and probably didn't have much to say on the matter anyway.

They arrived at the homestead, and Louis saw that the fire was still burning in the kitchen, and Niall had a candle lit in their bedroom.  Louis leaned in for a kiss to Harry's cheek.  "Wait right here love.  I'll let you know when to come in."

"K-kay."  Harry muttered.

Louis walked through the door and received a questioning gaze from his father and Niall, who both looked like they were about to head to bed. 

"I-I uh..."  Louis hadn't thought this far in advance.  He hoped his father would have been in his room. 

"You're wet."  Niall stated.

"It's quite late."  His father said at the same time as Niall.

"Yeah.  Uh-I'm just going to g-get t-to bed so I can warm up."  Louis said.

Neither of them tore their gaze from Louis.  Niall spoke up.  "I'll make you a cuppa and warm up some rocks for our bed.  You look chilled to the bone."

"T-thank you.  Night father."  Louis pulled his clothes off and left them in a pile by the door, then grabbed a couple clean towels and shut the door to his room.

He wrapped a towel around himself and dried off his hair.  He would have to wait for his father to go into his room before letting Harry in, in case he decided to stop by their room unannounced before going to sleep.

Luckily a few moments later, he heard his father's door shut.  Shortly after, Niall came into the room to see Louis still standing up and shivering in the middle of the room.

"What the hell is going on?"  Niall whispered.

"H-Harry's outside.  C-can he sleep here tonight?  P-please?"  Louis begged.

Niall's eyes became as large as a cornered rabbit and his voice rose to a yelling whisper.  "You brought Harry here?  What the hell?  Where exactly is he supposed to sleep?  Is that why you're drenched?  What happened?"

"P-please.  He's outside r-right now and f-freezing."  Louis walked towards the window.

"Fuck.  Louis, you can't do this to me.  You know I won't be able to help you when the kings guard show up at our doorstep tomorrow morning."  Niall protested. 

Louis continued pleading until Niall finally sighed.  "I'll make a cuppa for him too."  Then exited the room again.

Louis opened the window and motioned for Harry to climb in.  Harry threw his cloak and satchel in first, then clambered through and fell to the floor with a soft thud.  Louis shut the window then gathered a stiff and quivering Harry up in his arms. 

"Baby, are you okay?  T-talk to me."  Louis whispered as he brought a towel to Harry's hair.

"J-just c-cold."  Harry's eyes were clenched shut.

"It's okay.  Try t-to slow your breathing with me."  Louis inhaled deeply while ringing out Harry's curls with the cloth.

Harry attempted to breathe in with Louis and they both shuddered out.  Louis pulled Harry's clothes off of him and hugged him close.  Their flesh rose at the contact of against one another, and Louis wrapped the four layers of soft quilts around the both of them. 

Niall came through the door and gave them two mugs of hot tea and placed two warm towels on the backs of their necks, which they gratefully accepted.  He returned again shortly after with a pot of hot rocks.

Niall wrapped the rocks in towels.  "Both of you drink your tea and I'll set up the rocks."

Louis and Harry drank from their cups as Niall arranged the warm, wrapped rocks underneath and around the edges of the mattress.  "Didn't you think about it being below freezing before having a water fight with each other?  If Harry gets sick, that could be bad news." 

Louis choked out a shaky laugh.  "W-was too busy telling him how m-much I love him."  Louis brushed a stray curl back into the towel around Harry's head, and Harry's teeth chattered as he smiled at Louis.

Niall looked at the two like they were his pride and joy.  "I'm glad to hear it.  Now move yourselves and make room for me.  I'll take Harry's other side."

They set their finished cups down on the nightstand and Louis lay down face to face with Harry, pulling him into his chest.  They shuffled about until Harry was sandwiched between Louis and Niall, both with their arms wrapped around the curly haired lad. 

"Niall, you're so warm."  Harry snuggled further back into Niall.

"That's what I'm here for.  Now don't mind me.  I'm going to sleep."  Niall yawned and closed his eyes.

Harry stilled in the bed and was breathing regularly again.  Louis entwined his legs with Harry's.  "Give me some of your heat." 

"Kay."  Harry nuzzled his face into Louis' neck and let out a hot, slow breath of air.

"I didn't say turn me on.  We can't do much about that in this position."  Louis said.

"Unless Niall's into that kind of thing."  Harry teased.

Louis' breath caught for a moment, and he knows Niall's did too, because there was no way he was asleep already.  "I think we'll stick to just sleeping for tonight my love.  How are you feeling?  Sick at all?"

"No, I'm good.  I'm really good because I'm here with you."  Harry intertwined fingers with Louis.

Louis' fingers felt the bumpy and cold ridges of Harry's ring.  He was only wearing one.  "What happened to your other rings?"

"I took them off."  Harry said.

Louis rolled his eyes.  "Obviously.  I meant, why are you wearing that one and not the others?"

"Oh.  This one is the most special to me.  I rarely take it off."  Harry said.

Louis inspected it.  It was a thicker gold ring with a painted red rose engraved into the center.  "It's very lovely."

"Thank you."  Harry said.

"I have a question."  Louis kissed Harry's ring.

"Hmm?"  Harry mumbled out.

"How do I call you my kitten in French?"  Louis stroked Harry's arm.

Harry smiled.  "You would say 'mon chaton.'" 

The bed was warming up, and heat radiated onto their cold skin.  "Very good.  Well, should get to sleep mon chaton.  I have to return you early tomorrow."  Louis smiled as he traced the lines of Harry's face.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut.  "About that.  I told them I'd be hunting with your family tomorrow, so they don't expect me back till noon or so."

"You want to come hunting with me?"  Louis asked.

Harry's eyes shot open.  "Yeah, I mean if that's okay.  I don't have to if you don't want.  I don't want to be a bother."

"No, no.  That'd be fine.  Just- you know there will be blood, right?"  Louis stroked Harry's cheek.

"Yeah.  I'm fine in your house, which smells like you and blood, so I reckon I'll be able to handle it."  Harry said.

Louis hid a small smile.  "Okay.  You know there will be cute, small animals dying and screeching, right?"  Louis wanted to make sure Harry was prepared.  Hunting was not for the faint hearted.

"I- I didn't think about that.  But I mean, it's the circle of life right?  It's providing life for us and your birds."  Harry said.

"Exactly; and we always send a prayer to the gods with every animal that gives its life for us."  Louis said.

Harry yawned.  "Yeah, I can do it."

"Alright.  Go to sleep pet.  I love you."  Louis leaned in to mold his lips against Harry's.

Harry captured his lips in a kiss.  Louis mumbled 'mon chaton' into Harry's mouth and Harry fervently ran his hands across the span of Louis' back.  Louis parted his lips from Harry to kiss him on the nose.

"I love you too Louis.  So much."  Harry closed his eyes and Louis wished he could be closer to Harry that he already was, even though he knew it wasn't physically possible.  He settled for falling asleep with his face rested against Harry's, and an arm draped over his back.

Harry had fallen asleep and Louis was moments from it when he felt Niall interlace his fingers in his own and give him three soft squeezes to his hand. 

~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

~~~

Louis' body woke up right on schedule. He heard his father already shuffling about outside and getting the falcons ready. Louis crept out of bed, Harry still sound asleep, and Niall stirring a bit from normally having to be up at this hour.

Louis got dressed in silence and knew he had to wake up Harry. He walked over to the bed where Niall was still spooning Harry and leaned down to give his brother a kiss on the temple.

He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and rubbed circles against his warm skin. Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"It's time to get up and get dressed. We need to be up and out soon." Louis removed the towel from Harry's head and his curls were absolutely insane. He slapped a hand across his mouth to prevent a laugh from coming out.

"'M tired. 'N don't make fun of my hair. It gets crazy when it doesn't dry properly." Harry yawned.

"I think you look beautiful. Now, come on. Up, up!" Louis encouraged.

Niall groaned and pulled the comforter over his face, consequently covering Harry's as well. Harry let out a contented sigh.

This called for more drastic measures to be taken. Louis lifted the bed sheet from Harry's feet and licked a fat stripe up the middle of one of his soles.

Harry shrieked into the pillow then sat up. "Sard, I'm up!"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll eat both of you." Niall threw Harry's pillow at Louis.

Harry whispered out a 'sorry' and Louis grumbled a 'get over it' at the same time.

Harry crawled out of bed. "I'll be getting the birds ready. Come out when you're dressed; and bring your cloak. It's very cold." Louis instructed.

Louis exited the house out to the dark, cold morning, and his father raised an eyebrow. Louis avoided his gaze, hoping to avoid any kind of confrontation.

"I didn't know you could fit three people in that bed." Marcus said, fiddling with the falcons on his arm.

"Ehrm, it was just Niall and me. He's just upset because I woke him." Louis reached for the waist hoop perch to attach to himself.

"I'm sure you don't need that, as Harry can carry Niall's Red Tails if you carry both Goshawks. The Reds are quite friendly towards strangers." Marcus said.

Louis closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Right. Great idea father." No bother continuing to lie if his father saw right through it anyway. He tossed the hoop perch to the side and grabbed an extra gauntlet glove for Harry to wear.

Marcus patted a hand on Louis' shoulder. Louis looked up at his father who didn't say anything, but only pulled his lips into a tight smile. Louis licked his lips subconsciously and looked away. He knew his father wouldn't have anything good to say about the situation because it definitely surpassed the line of caution, erring on the edge of reckless stupidity.

He thought maybe if he explained that Harry had covered and created a good excuse for the situation, then his father may not care as much, but realized it was about more than that. It was about the fact that Louis had brought Harry home to snuggle and sleep with him. That Harry will be spending the entire morning with Louis; and that Marcus and Niall knew that Louis and Harry cared for each other. Not to mention their undeniably doomed future.

In other words, Louis was fucked.

Harry chose that moment to come slinking out of the house and quietly close the door behind him. When he turned and saw Marcus still in the yard with Louis, he looked like he was ready to run from a ravenous, charging bear.

Louis just shrugged, letting Harry know that it wasn't necessary to panic or react. Harry kept looking from Marcus to Louis, utterly confused at what to do or say.

Marcus bowed with the birds still on his hand. "Your Highness."

Harry was frozen in place. Marcus nodded- giving Harry a look that Louis couldn't decipher- then grabbed Beulah and walked in the direction of open fields.

Harry opened his mouth. "I- I'm sorry."

Louis waved it off. "It's fine. He heard us this morning. Or last night. Or both. I don't really know. Don't worry about it."

Harry still looked like a panicked deer.

"Come here love. Have you ever held a hawk?" Louis grabbed Harry's elbow to escort him to the bird mews.

Harry just shook his head. Louis handed him the gauntlet. "This goes on your left arm. It's extra long so that you can carry two birds instead of one. They'll be hooded, so they won't fight or panic or anything. Niall's are both really nice."

"I've read a bit on falcon husbandry. I know a thing or two." Harry took his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Falconry in books and falconry in practice are two completely different things. When you read, it's all about techniques and terms and physics. When it's practiced, it's about practicality and keeping your bird safe and knowing how to sync your mind with theirs." Louis said.

Harry nodded.

"Okay, so go grab the bigger Red Tail first. She'll perch higher up on your forearm, making it easier to carry. Attach her jesses to the glove so she can't fly away, then put her hood on." Louis handed him the hood.

Harry accepted the hood and stepped into the mew. With minimal effort, he did as Louis had instructed. Louis ushered him to the other mew and Harry did the same with the second Red Tail. Once he was set, Louis retrieved his two Goshawks.

"Can I pet them?" Harry asked.

"You can pet Chimera. The one on my fist. She's the most tame to touch." Louis grabbed his hunting satchel and slung it over his shoulder.

Harry raised a tentative hand and scratched lightly at Chimera's grey-spotted belly. "She's so soft... and warm for it being below freezing. They have two layers of feathers, right?"

Louis smiled. "Yes they do. When did you study falconry?" They started in the direction of the woods.

"Yesterday- er, well, two days ago now." Harry's cheeks were red and Louis had a hunch it wasn't just from the icy wind.

"Managed to become an expert in a day, hmm? Didn't realize you had that much free time on your hands. Or that much determination to learn something so inapplicable for your royal life." Louis baited.

Harry's breath created a cloud in the air. "I just wanted to know more about you."

Louis smiled, pleased. "You already know quite a lot about me Harry. There's not much more to know."

"I hope one day I'll know everything about you." Harry said. Louis couldn't tell if he was talking more to himself or if it was something Louis was supposed to respond to.

The hunt went well, and Louis could tell that Harry had indeed done some studying, as he seemed to pick up the gist of things without much trouble. Harry flushed most of the game, while Louis flew the birds; and when he had flown both goshawks, he switched for the Red Tails.

They had a good amount of game, and Louis contemplated whether to fly Niall's male, Sampson, or not.

"Lou?" Harry broke Louis from his stupor.

"Yes Hazza dear?" Louis inspected Harry head to toe to make sure he wasn't getting frostbite or anything.

"Do, um, do you think I could maybe fly Sampson? I mean, if it would be okay with you and Niall." Harry spoke a little muffled through numbly frozen lips.

Louis stroked his facial hair. "Yes you may. Let's perch the other birds though so that I can be there every step of the way for you though."

Harry's dimples creased into his face. Louis chose a good tree that provided good shelter and would be a safe place to perch the birds, then helped Harry get situated.

He slung his satchel over Harry's shoulder. "Okay, so like you saw me do all morning, just make sure you're right behind your bird as soon as possible. Once it's on the ground with quarry, especially squirrels or rabbits, make sure you slit its throat so that it won't injure the bird. Are you sure you can do it?"

Harry nodded. Louis handed Harry his dagger. Harry reached out to take it from him and Louis remembered Harry's ring. "You may want to take that off. Blood doesn't always come off easily, and it may chip away the paint."

"Right. Thanks." Harry put Louis' dagger in his belt loop. "I don't really trust it in my pockets- would you mind wearing it?" Harry took off his ring and handed it to Louis.

"Of course." Louis slid the perfect fitting heirloom onto his right ring finger and admired the engraved rose. He had dried blood on his hands that wouldn't act as a threat to its workmanship.

"Okay." Harry focused in on the task at hand.

Louis ran amok through the bushes, eventually flushing out a hare. Sampson took off and Harry followed on his flank to where the bird successfully attacked its prey on the first try.

Louis caught up to Harry and watched with pride as Harry repeated with exactness the motions that Louis had been doing all morning. Once the procedure was done, Harry sheathed the dagger in his belt loop again and picked up the bird. Once Sampson was hooded, Harry put the dead rabbit into the satchel and looked to Louis.

"That was such a high." Harry's cheeks and nose were bright red, lips pale, and eyes glowing.

"It's quite the addicting feeling." Louis helped Harry up.

"I still think you're more addicting." Harry leaned in for a very stiff-lipped kiss.

"You are absolutely freezing. Let's get home and warm you up. Then I have to return you to your royal duties. You've frolicked with me long enough." Louis stroked Harry's jawline.

"Kay." Harry said.

They retrieved the three other birds they had left behind and walked back to the homestead. With the birds put away, happy and fat, Harry and Louis trudged through the door.

Niall was only in trousers, leaning over a pot of stew. "I bet you boys have worked up an appetite." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Louis and Harry both laughed, not having enough energy to make any kind of retort. Louis helped Harry out of his cloak. "Did you bring a change of clothes dear?"

"Yeah. They're in my bag." Harry fiddled with the lace of the plain brown tunic he was wearing.

"Go get changed and Niall will have breakfast for you when you come out." Louis patted Harry's bum. "My little croissant."

Harry bit his pale lip as he giggled. "Aren't you going to change too?" Harry looked Louis up and down.

"I will in a second. I need to scold my brother for not making more of a presentable breakfast for your royal ass." Louis raised his eyebrows at Niall.

Harry snickered and left into the room to get changed. Louis stripped his clothes near the door. "You couldn't make something other than soup for breakfast?"

"Hey, I didn't _have_ to make you two twats anything. Not after keeping me up half the night with your mushy pillow talk. Also, Harry is a bed hog. I'm racking up favors faster than you can perform brother." Niall ladeled soup into three bowls. "I also made flapjacks since I assume Harry's daily diet involves hefty amounts of gluttony."

"Don't make assumptions about his diet, or his eating habits. He's quite fit in case you hadn't already noticed from your obscene amounts of fondling him last night; and I think it's safe to say that gluttony is _not_ the deadly sin that Harry has trouble with." Louis took a bowl of soup and sat down at the table.

Harry entered the kitchen looking significantly less cold. "What about me sinning?"

Niall set out Harry's breakfast next to Louis. "I just think it's adorable the amount of time you spend with my brother's cock in your mouth."

Louis shot Niall a look that he wished could ruin Niall's ability to speak forever. Harry just glanced from Louis to Niall, not really sure what his role in this exchange was.

Niall kept a straight face in return to Louis' poisonous glare. "Lighten up Louis. It wasn't meant to be offensive. Hope you like flapjacks Harry." Niall set out an extra plate of food next to Harry, then sat down with his own bowl of soup.

"Um, I don't mean to be prissy, but do you maybe have a wet rag so I could at least wash the blood off my hands?" Harry's voice didn't have much power behind it.

Niall snorted.

Louis reached to grab Harry's hands and rubbed them experimentally. "If you rub your hands together quick enough, the blood is at a point where it will flake off. Then they'll look clean. Mind over matter." Louis patted Harry's hands and offered him a smile.

Harry looked from his hands to Louis' encouraging face. Pursing his lips in concentration, he rubbed his hands together slowly at first, then quickly until the crimson-brown flecks fluttered to the floor. He looked at his hands again and bit his lip. There were still stains in the creases of his knuckles.

Louis knew what was coming next, and stood up to go wet a towel for Harry. He could have tortured him and waited for him to ask for it, but Louis wanted to be nice. Compassionate even.

Niall watched as Louis acted unselfishly for Harry, and finished his soup. "I'll be going. Feel free to christen the bed. As long as I don't come home to crusty, stiff sheets tonight, I don't care. See you later."

With that, Niall threw on a shirt and cloak, then left the house. Harry accepted the wet rag that Louis had just handed him, and spoke up. "Did I do something to upset Niall?"

"Not at all." Louis wanted to avoid talking about this situation at all costs. It didn't take a scholar to read the signs Niall was so blatantly flaunting.

Harry set the rag on the table and blew on his soup. "I can tell you don't really want to talk about it, but are you sure? It really didn't seem like he was okay with me."

Harry looked all sad and concerned again and it pulled Louis' heartstrings faster than he would ever care to admit. He brought a finger to his mouth to chew on, thinking on the most tactful way he can go about this. "Niall..." Louis started.

Harry's eyes were patient and trusting and Louis really had to look away if he wanted this conversation to go the way he intended. He fixed his gaze on the table and started again. "Niall has seen me go through lots of... people. I think it's just a little foreign to him for me to be as attached as I am to you. He's used to always being there for me regardless of what's going on, and not to say that I've replaced him or anything, but I think maybe he just feels a little... left out."

Louis was pretty sure that was the stupidest sounding lie he'd ever told. He chanced a look up to Harry to see if he bought it. Harry's face was unreadable. "So... Niall is jealous that I'm taking up your time and emotional capacity?"

Louis could run with that. Harry wasn't exactly wrong. "Sure- I mean, yes. Precisely. I mean, it's only been me and him for all of our lives. So now he's just adjusting to me caring about someone other than him- _I mean_ , myself."

Fuck, he used to be so much better at this.

Louis averted his eyes to his breakfast again. Guilt was surging through him like bile in his throat, and he really felt like it wasn't fair. On one hand, he felt like he should share the whole truth of everything with Harry. On the other hand, it wouldn't serve any purpose for them or their relationship. Harry will soon be married, and Louis will continue to be his occasional scandalous fuck buddy with whom he's in love with. The plan was flawless, and introducing unnecessary amounts of truth into their relationship wouldn't make much sense.

Then again, Harry did make that comment last night, but Louis was 85 percent sure that he was joking. Regardless of if it fell within the realms of Harry's personal morals, it would still be one more unnecessary person knowing about the relationship that he liked to keep strictly between himself and Niall.

"Okay. That makes sense. I suppose if I had a brother, I'd probably be really protective too." Harry replied.

Louis nodded more to himself than Harry and ignored the innumerable emotions in his gut. The rest of their breakfast was eaten in silence.

When Louis was finished, he cleaned both of their dishes and got dressed. Harry followed him out the house and up to the castle kitchen, where they dropped off the morning's catches.

They were in the abandoned hallway that went on for days and Harry held Louis' hand. "Thank you so much for letting me stay over. It was the best night of my life." Harry said it so sincerely that Louis could have mistaken the simple words for wedding vows.

Louis pulled Harry in for a hug and deeply inhaled the raspberry-rose scent. He couldn't shake off the seven shades of shame that was still dancing around his conscience like a tribal mating ritual around the fire that was his incestuous relationship with Niall. "It was the best night of mine too. I love you Harry."

"I love you too." Harry mumbled into his tunic. "I know we literally spent the last 18 or so hours together... but when do you think we can be together again? I'm just worried- come Friday- I won't have as much time... And we haven't um... today."

"If not later today, then we will fuck tomorrow at Liam's bachelor party. That's a promise. I've already arranged a private room for us at the brothels." Louis kissed Harry's neck and felt Harry shiver under his touch. Louis lowered his voice. "D'you think you can wait that long?"

"I really don't want to..." Harry's hands trailed down to fondle Louis' ass. "...but I can."

Louis hummed lowly. "Be a good boy and be patient. I have a few things to attend to today. Go make your appearances where they need to be made and I will see you later." Louis nipped at the flesh on Harry's neck.

"Oui Maître, J'en ai hâte. Je t'aime, je t'aime." Harry whispered.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. Harry was turning into such a manipulating submissive tease. It drove him mad.

He loved it.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Louis pulled away from Harry, who had a very devious look dancing behind his green eyes. "And don't think about disobeying or I will make you pay for it later."

Harry looked to the ground and bit his tongue. Louis watched as he sullenly turned around and started walking down the corridor, glancing backwards at Louis every couple steps to see if he would change his mind.

Louis stood stagnant as he watched Harry sulk down the hall. Harry was far too spoiled for his own good; but Louis didn't intend on changing that any time soon.

~~~


	16. Chapter 16

~~~

After cleaning off in the bathhouse and picking up his new red tunic and taking it back to the house, Louis meandered around the village looking for Niall. He checked the brothels, where he was not, then remembered that Niall had a boy toy now too.

Louis made his way to the stables and embarrassingly found Niall there, making doe eyes at Brently. He really would have to have the older brother 'you-can-do-so-much-better-than-stable-boys' talk with him sometime in the future. Maybe after they had cleared the air about Niall's petty jealousy issue.

The hay crunched underfoot as Louis rounded the corner, coming into both of their views. Niall gave Louis a pleading 'please-don't-embarrass-me' look, and who was Louis to not play wingman for his brother every now and again? Even if it was with someone whom Louis considers to be subpar in the caste system.

"Hello there Brently! It's such a pleasure to see you again. I don't mean to interrupt, but as you probably know, Niall and I are quite close with the royal family, and as such, are in charge of certain events that go on within those circles, seeing as he is the _incredibly_ creative and artistic type. So unfortunately, I do need to borrow him for a short while. I do promise to return him once our business has been settled." Louis offered a sincere-looking smile to the stable boy. He could see Niall internally groan.

Niall turned to Brently. "I'll be back, I promise."

Brently just nodded. "Okay, I'll be here."

Niall half-heartedly laughed, then left with Louis. Louis assumed Niall knew what was coming because he didn't try asking why Louis felt the urgent need to tear him away from his extracurricular activities.

Once they were outside the castle walls, Louis headed for a trail that they used to walk on all the time as kids. When they were a safe distance into the woods, Louis held Niall's hand and felt the anger dissipate between both of them.

They walked in silence for a minute longer until Louis spoke up softly. "You first, or me first?"

Niall slowed down their pace. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a right to flip out this morning."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to have you feel cast to the side or anything. You know we'll always have each other, right?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I do. I've just never felt like I've had to compete for you before. Because I always knew I had you, no matter what. You always came home to me at night, so to speak." Niall brought Louis to sit down on a log. "I can't tell you how happy I was hearing you talk to Harry last night. God Lou, you two sound so happy- and so _right_ for each other. But then this morning I just woke up feeling really resentful and jealous and neither of you deserve that."

Louis rested his head on Niall's shoulder. "It's okay. You don't ever have to compete for me. I love you just as much as I love him. Just in a different way. But it doesn't mean that you're less important to me."

"I know. I'm so sorry. Like I said, I'm really so happy for you. I've only ever wanted you to be happy with someone who treated you well and cared for you." Niall traced circles on Louis' hand.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear that coming from you; and thank you for having my back last night. Father knows, so just let me take the blame. Tell him I threatened you or something ridiculous." Louis didn't want Niall to have to take the fall for him every time he made shady decisions.

"I can tell him whatever I want, but he'll still know that I'd do anything to cover for you or help you out. So it's not much use." Niall shrugged. "I know you know this, but just be careful with Harry."

Louis let out a dramatic sigh. "I know. I'm basically counting the last of my spry, youthful days until Desmond orders my cock served to him on a silver platter and head on a javelin outside his window."

Niall shoved Louis off his shoulder. "Mate, that's disgusting. Also, I think that'd make him a bit gay."

"Everybody is a bit gay for me. So it's okay. Anyway, let's get you back to your doting manure scooper." Louis jumped up and offered a hand to Niall. He did not look pleased. "Sorry. That wasn't supposed to come off quite so mean. I meant it in the fondest way possible."

Niall tried to keep a smile off his face and rolled his eyes, taking his older brother's hand. "Remind me to call Harry a terribly demeaning name next time I see him."

"Oh! That reminds me. He thinks you hate him. Thinks you're 'jealous' and all." Louis wiggled his eyebrows. At Niall's interrogating gaze, Louis clarified. "No, no. Not like that. He doesn't know. Just, you know, brotherly protectiveness and whatnot."

Niall's face relaxed. "I don't even know what to make of the two of you. He's literally the last person I would have expected you to fall in love with."

Louis kept holding Niall's hand as they walked back on the forest path. "Who did you think I'd fall in love with?"

Niall shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Zayn. Or Elena. Someone jaded and mysterious and a little older. Definitely not Harry Styles, that's for sure."

"Like you said, 'everything happens for a reason' and we are 'inevitable star crossed lovers from a romance novel'. 'It's destiny!'" Louis made grand gestures in the air with his hand.

"And just imagine where we'd be had I not given you that pep talk." Niall said. "You'd still be orating about how love is for fools, and how _you_ , Louis Tomlinson, would _never_ fall in love. Where would we be then, hmm?"

"That's a good question. You'd probably have an older brother who was much less a fool, and much more of an adult." Louis said.

"I much druther you a fool than adult. We've always known I'm the more sensible of the two of us anyway." Niall said.

They were approaching the clearing, and Louis released Niall's hand. "Maybe you are; but I can't always expect my baby brother to be around to help me stay out of trouble."

Niall stopped and pulled Louis into a hug, speaking softly into his ear. "Yes you can."

~~~~

Louis returned Niall to the stables. Feeling like his bones had become hollow and spongey like a birds, the weight of worry was off his shoulders.

He was skipping in a way that made him feel 17 again and decidedly headed to bother Zayn when he saw something much more interesting. There were normal every day peasants bustling about; salesmen vying women into spending their money, a few prostitutes coying about, and a couple of men making music with mandolins and tambourines. But only one thing stood out to him.

Harry was running from a cat.

Louis quirked his eyebrow up, both endeared and terribly confused. He made towards his curly-haired kitten and ended up trailing behind Harry who was fretting into an alleyway.

Harry bumped over a tall stack of crates and shrieked out.

"Harold, you're much too classy to be loitering about in alleyways meant for cheap pussies. Which neither you nor your feline friend are." Louis said.

Harry scrambled and knocked over another crate with his head, then tried to climb on top of it. "Louis! Watch out for Tamu! Shit!"

Harry swatted a sheet that had tangled itself in Harry's limbs. The cat, Tamu, was hissing and closing in on Harry.

Louis bit back a laugh and moved forward to help Harry chase off the cat.

Harry threw the dirty white sheet at Tamu, and the cat struggled- ensnared in the white threads of bondage.

"Why are we running from a cat?" Louis moseyed up to the scene.

"She's rabid! I cornered her, then she jumped at me and almost bit me, so I started running, and she's been chasing me." Harry was terribly out of breath.

The white sheet was hissing and thrashing, and Louis saw one of Tamu's paws poke out from under the sheet.

"Fuck! Harry get back!" Louis pushed Harry out of the way and stepped on the cat's paw.

Tamu screeched and Louis felt a set of small daggers scrape across his other ankle. "Shit!"

"Fuck! Louis, don't!" Harry jumped forward to kick Tamu off Louis' leg, where she was desperately clinging to with pinned back ears and snaring teeth.

"Harry you're gonna get bitten! Get away!" Louis pushed Harry to the ground and fumbled at his waist until he realized Harry had his dagger. Feeling defenseless, he sashayed a few steps before flinging the cat into the air with his foot.

His leggings snagged as Tamu's nails unraveled the material, but he was no longer in danger of getting bitten. The cat scrambled on the cobblestone and Louis chased after it, yelling and waving his arms.

It seemed to work well until Louis realized the corner they were rounding was one that looped back to the stables. Normally, Louis wouldn't care, but Niall and Brently were standing at the entrance, Brently with a horse by his side.

"Niall! Rabid cat! Move!" Louis yelled as the cat ran at them.

Niall assessed the situation in time and jumped up onto one of the stable dividers.

Unluckily, the cat, and probably Niall, spooked the horse and the horse tore its reigns from Brently. Brently seemed to be most concerned about the rabid cat, as he rightfully should have been, and jumped up next to Niall.

When the horse took off, it trampled the cat on its way out the castle gates and into the forest.

Louis buckled over to support his heaving chest on his knees and Harry came up out of breath behind him.

"Louis?! Are you okay? Did she bite you? Let me see!" Harry was on his knees and grabbing desperately at Louis' ankle.

Niall was at his side seconds later inspecting him along with Harry. "Why the fuck were you chasing a rabid cat? Are you mad? What the fuck Louis? You could have died!"

Louis caught his breath and kneeled down next to Harry and Niall. "I'm fine. She didn't get me. I'm okay. Just scratches."

Harry's hands grabbed Louis at every possible contact point. "Are you sure? She almost did though, right before you kicked her off. Are you- can you-"

Brently walked up to them both on the ground. "Louis should be fine. Rabies is transmitted through the saliva or the infected blood. I've been scratched by a rabid weasel before and I'm fine."

"See? Told you. I'm fine. Both of you calm down. It was just a cat. I'm okay." Louis sat back on the cobblestone to try and muss with his frayed leggings. It was no matter- they were some of his older leggings anyway.

"Louis! You can't just fucking- God! Why Louis?" Niall shook his shoulders.

Louis looked up at both Niall and Harry who were staring at him with more intensity than a gladiator. "I didn't want Harry getting bitten. If it came down to either me or him, I would've rather it been me."

He felt two pairs of arms squeezing him from both sides and he breathed out the rest of his adrenaline rush. The arms around him were comforting and Louis felt perfectly at home on the castle grounds atop the cobblestone.

"Not to break up the moment or anything- and Louis, I'm glad you're okay- but I need that horse for this afternoon for the jousting tournament. I can't exactly leave because my father isn't here to watch the stables." Brently said.

Harry tentatively released Louis to stand. "I'll go get her for you. Louis, will you come with? You can track better than I."

Louis looked up at Harry with a displeased face. "I've ridden an ungulate once in my life, and it had a hoof already in the grave."

"It's okay. It's really easy. I do it all the time." Harry announced. "Brently, two of your best horses please? And an extra halter? I assume she will have snapped the bridle right off."

Brently stood straighter. "Right away Your Highness."

Harry's eyelids drooped ever so slightly at the formality and Niall helped Louis off the ground.

Louis motioned to the cat carcass. "So who's going to do the honors? We should get a sheet or gloves or something so we don't touch it's blood."

"Right. There's a sheet that I abandoned halfway down the alley if you want to use that." Harry suggested.

"Great. I got it lads. You two enjoy your horse hunt." Niall said, tracking back into the alley.

Brently appeared with two saddled horses and held the reigns out for Harry and Louis. "Your horses Sers."

Harry let Brently hold on to his horse for a moment and walked Louis to the right side of the horse. Louis stared upward at the giant beast with flinching fur. "Um." He said mundanely.

Harry knelt down with a knee at a 90 degree angle. "Here, step up using my knee."

Louis didn't ever think there would be a time he wanted to punch Harry. However, there was a first time for everything. He managed to keep his voice composed nonetheless. "I really don't appreciate you making fun of my height." He said through clenched teeth.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat for a moment before looking at Louis intently. "I'm not making fun. It's either this or I can just lift you up onto him. These Clydesdales are at least 17 hands tall, and quite frankly, this is the lesser of two evils. I'm sorry."

Louis bit back his pride, and hated that Brently was watching, but knew Harry was right. He took Harry's hand, and Harry led him up onto the horse. Even with the extra height of Harry's leg, Louis still had to give a full weighted jump to swing his leg over the top of the horse.

He settled his bum into the saddle and looked around. He felt exceedingly tall. Really, really tall.

He didn't like it.

Harry was by his side only a moment later, sitting taller in the saddle than Louis was. Louis lifted the reigns up and pointed at the gate. "Lead the way then Bessie."

Harry smiled fondly. "You have to squeeze your heels lightly into its ribcage. The bridle reigns are to lead right or left."

Louis huffed and lowered his hand, the beast's wiry mane tickling his fingers. He squeezed the equine with his heels and it stuttered forward slowly.

The horse's lazy walk made Louis' hips shift up and down and he had to readjust his crotch several times because there wasn't much padding between his manhood and the hard leather saddle.

It was rather uncomfortable.

Harry and his horse caught up to him and they walked side by out the gates. "You okay?"

Louis was still staring at the back of the horses perked up ears. "I definitely prefer feathers to fur." The horse's ears laid flat against it's head and it jostled Louis around, making him readjust in the saddle again.

"Horses are really intuitive. You should probably pet him and apologize for offending him." Harry suggested.

Louis wasn't one much for critique or criticism. Ever. However, the horse only seemed to be interested in making Louis increasingly more uncomfortable, so Louis supposed he should probably follow Harry's instruction.

He gingerly let go of the saddle horn to reach up to the horse's neck and pet it. "I'm sorry horse. I didn't mean it. I'm just... nervous is all." He made a face to himself, but the horse seemed to accept the apology and immediately walked in a smoother fashion.

"See, wasn't too hard." Harry beamed.

Of course Harry knew all about horses. Fucking royals.

"Yep." Louis clipped.

"Hey, you were amazing this morning, and I was so out of my depth at first. By the end of the hunt, I was only able to do what I did because of watching you. It's okay to be nervous. You could be a..." Harry cleared his throat. "You could be a master at riding horses by the day's end."

Louis really hated Harry sometimes. He mostly hated the stupid smile that was on his own face now.

Harry seemed pleased with the reaction he elicited from Louis, and they reached the forest's edge. "So. How do we know which way it went?"

Louis was taken aback by Harry's sudden stop. "We follow the hoof prints obviously."

"Which are... where?" Harry squinted his eyes at the ground.

Louis pointed to the set of hoof prints and broken branches that stood out to him like a giant flaming torch in the pitch black. "Right there."

"Oh wow. How did you even see that?" Harry marveled.

Louis contorted his face. "How did you not see that?"

Harry shrugged. "You're just amazing with stuff like this is all. A great leader and tracker and whatnot. I'm not so much obviously."

Louis knew when someone was stroking his ego, and it was obvious that Harry was; but that didn't stop Louis from keening into the praise any less.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Come on then. This way."

Their horses trudged through the small amount of remaining mud, and the hundreds of dead branches, some snapping Louis and Harry in the face, and some being snapped on the ground by their horses.

Louis looked around as they walked passed several trails that he was familiar with. This was normally the kind of territory that Louis would hunt his goshawks in, Niall's being more to the north, and his father's being more to the east.

"Do you ever come hunting out this far?" Harry broke Louis from his thoughts.

"Yeah. I come this way all the time actually. This is mostly where the voles are at though. So if we're not doing too well with getting squirrels or rabbits, I'll come out this way." Louis flitted his hand in the air.

"It's so quiet. I don't know how you keep your bearings. I'm so turned around." Harry said looking behind him. "Everything looks the same."

Louis laughed. "We've mostly gone in a straight line Hazza."

"We've taken like, three turns at least. We could have gone in a circle for all I know." Harry said.

"Nah. We're actually approaching a stream. This horse is the easiest thing to track ever. It's probably hanging out and taking a drink up ahead." Louis adjusted his crotch again. His thighs were starting to get sore. "Is it normal for it to hurt your thighs so much?"

Harry nodded. "You might be saddle sore. Might walk a bit funny depending on how tense you are."

"Sounds like another activity I'm familiar with." Louis snorted.

"Basically. Just take your own advice and relax. Otherwise you'll end up sore." Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis shook his head at Harry. "You're ridiculous." He kicked a leg in and out of a stirrup to readjust again, trying to relax. "So, you never said why you were chasing that cat."

"Oh, yeah." Harry scratched his head. "Well Tamu is- well, _was_ \- Gemma's cat. I always thought she was weird, but definitely been acting weirder the last couple weeks. She escaped out the living quarters when I left this morning. I was trying to find her all day, and by the time I did, she was foaming at the mouth and started chasing me."

"Well shit. Send my regards to Gemma. I feel a bit responsible for it all. The horse thing and everything... Kind of a tragic death." Louis pushed a branch away from his face.

"Well it had to be killed anyway. Better at the hands of Mother Nature than a human in my opinion. Lest she infect the whole town with rabies or the Bubonic Plague or something. It's a bit disconcerting for rabies to have come so close to the town. We might need to clamp down on the security at the gates and start having the trappers kill off some of the raccoons." Harry rambled.

"Tell them to trap some of the foxes while they're at it. They've bred as fast as rabbits this season and it's been a pain in my ass." Louis shifted his bum again. "Though not as big of a pain as this fucking saddle."

They rounded a few more bends and eventually came upon a clearing where the young destrier was drinking from the stream. The bridle was ripped off on a nearby tree and torn to shreds.

"Look there it is!" Harry pointed his finger. "We actually found it!"

Louis chuckled to himself, wondering what Harry was expecting.

Harry jumped down from his horse and grabbed the halter. "Stay here, I'll grab him."

"I don't think I could get off even if I wanted to." Louis pulled a frog face.

Harry winked at Louis. "That's what you have me for!"

Louis wasn't sure how he felt about this situation overall. He definitely had the lesser hand. He contemplated more in his head and finally realized that it was probably okay for Harry to be good at things that Louis was not. After all, Louis couldn't be the best at everything.

Louis had really only known Harry as a child- then more recently as his sexual partner- and this gave him a rare insight as to how other people in parliament must look at Harry: extremely knowledgeable, intuitive, and strong. When he changed his perception of it, he watched Harry with fondness instead of spite.

Harry had sweet talked his way over to the giant creature and properly strapped the halter on it's head. He walked it back over to his Clydesdale and fastened the destrier to the saddle horn.

Harry walked over to Louis and kissed his kneecap. "Are you doing okay?"

Louis cocked his head downward to look at Harry. "Yes?"

"Here..." Harry shucked off his cloak and tossed it over the neck of Louis' horse. "Use this as padding between you and the saddle."

Louis wasn't going to lie, his crotch and thighs hurt like a bitch. He thought about refusing, then thought better of it. "Thank you."

Louis stood up in the stirrups and Harry helped him arrange the cloak from below to give Louis a softer ride. When Louis sat back down, it felt immensely more comfortable on his lower half.

Harry kissed his kneecap again. "Better?"

Louis smiled. "Much."

Harry gave him a grin brighter than the North Star and mounted his horse with the grace of a princess. "Lead the way. I have no idea where the hell we are."

Louis remembered what Harry told him about leading the horse with the bridle and eventually got his horse turned around. They set back towards the castle at a slow trot on their horses.

"See? You're better than most of my nephews already." Harry praised from next to Louis.

Louis scoffed. "How old are they? Five? Six? I feel so much better now."

"Well, Joffry is 13 and he is horrid at riding. Though he can score higher in archery than anyone in the royal family." Harry shrugged. "Everyone has their strengths."

"What are yours?" Louis had never seen Harry joust, shoot, fight, grapple, or any number of other things that he's sure Harry had been trained in. Discounting running around with wooden swords when they were all children of course.

"I'm probably the brightest scholar out of everyone. Liam is sharp as an arrow too, but I'm better with language than he is. Liam is a much more refined plenipotentiary than I. I'm more a..." Harry waved his hand in the air. "...chargé d'affaires, if you will."

Louis scowled at the aspen tree that he was currently ducking under. "Okay, I understood the part about being a scholar. But what about Liam? I have no clue what any of that meant."

"Oh! Sorry." Harry hung his head. "Liam like... he's a better diplomat than I am. Better with politics. I'm really just a provisional proxy attaché."

Louis huffed. "How often do you talk to normal people?"

Harry snapped his head to Louis. "What?"

"Normal people. You know? Peasants? People on the streets? Hell, even falconers or the staff in the living quarters." Louis swatted a mosquito off his neck.

"Um... I talk to you; and I talk to my servants. Sometimes I go to the Saturday markets to purchase confections for my niece. Why?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because, God- I'm considered rather educated as far as non-royalty goes. I've read several books and can write well..." Louis spoke faster. "Just- when you talk like how you're talking right now, I even struggle to keep up, so I can't imagine what would happen when you try to converse with someone of a lower class than myself. I can see why so many townsfolk feel estranged from the government."

"The townsfolk feel estranged from us?" Harry tilted his head.

Louis' eyes widened. "I thought that was kind of a given. You know, the whole 'I'm a royal snob and I'm better than anyone else' pigeonhole? That's kind of what your family acts like."

Harry's voice quickly turned from diplomatic to emotional. "Everyone thinks that? How do you know?" Harry's eyes searched Louis'. "Do you think that of me and my family?"

Gadzooks, Louis loathed that he was the one to have to tell Harry this. Honestly, if Harry hadn't figured it out by now, he deserved the harsh awakening of knowledge. Maybe Harry was a scholar of the library, but Louis was a scholar of the streets.

"Harry, you can't really believe everyone looks up to you. More than half the town hasn't even personally met you, so they've no reason to vouch for your character. All they know is what they see." Louis explained.

Harry still looked confused. "So you're saying they see how hard we work to run the country to keep it peaceful and safe for our citizens?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "What they see is Liam commanding a handful of servant boys to carry him across the market, while they have to labor a month to build crutches for their crippled grandfather. They see me and Niall bringing your family fresh and diverse game every day, while they live off the same soup and bread they've eaten their entire lives. They see your entire family worship a book that is too complex for them to understand even if they could even read it in the first place. That's what they see. Fucking royals who have such luxurious lives that they pay others to entertain them."

The horses had stopped in their tracks, shifting from hoof to hoof, both with their ears pinned to the back of their head. Harry's stance matched that of the horses.

Harry's voice came out at barely above a whisper. "I... I had no idea."

Louis sighed out. "Well now you do. I'm sorry."

"I just wish..." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, they teach it to us so differently in our lessons. They say that the civil unrest is normal in any country because peasants are just jealous of royalty, and too lazy to do any form of hard work..."

Louis tried to see things from Harry's eyes instead of getting frustrated over his last statement. "Well, I hope you know that's not true. I know most people in our town, and there are very few out there who truly look to manipulate the caste system."

Harry's voice came out tighter. "Why aren't we doing anything about it? My father has to learn of this. I have to bring it to Liam's attention-"

"Haz, it won't change anything. It's okay. It's been like this for centuries, and will continue on like this. We're happy. Those in the caste that aren't, normally off themselves either by self-exiling or other means anyway. So don't worry your pretty face over it please." Louis nudged his horse to move closer to Harry's.

Once he was within reaching distance, he picked up Harry's hand and gave it a small kiss.

"Do you hate me?" Harry's eyes hinted oncoming glassiness.

"No Hazza dear. I don't hate you. I love you. I think life is a bitch's bastard son, but I love you." Louis leaned in to give Harry a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Louis." Harry whispered into his lips. "I'll love you until the day I die."

 _Me too_ , Louis thought. He wasn't sure if he said it out loud because their lips seemed to be welded together, but he meant it with all his heart.

~~~

A/N: Follow me on Twitter and I shall follow back :) Tweet at me your opinion of the story thus far!

@LemonSuccubus


	17. Chapter 17

 

Long A/N: As per the suggestion from @jessellacx I will be adding in some Dutch to the story for authenticity purposes, since the whole book would technically be Dutch as that was the predominant language spoken in Belgium in the 1500's. Kind of like watching Pocahontas and realizing she actually speaks Algonquian and not English lol.

Anyway, my point is, there will be some simple conversational Dutch added into all future chapters. It's meant to be understood by the reader (you guys), so if you don't understand something in context, you can just comment on it, and I'll give you the translations.

Thank you for all the reads, comments, and kudos by the way! I couldn't ask for better readers, and am constantly blow away by everyone here. You guys are amazing <3

Dedicated to jessellacx :)

~~~

Thursday morning Louis woke up with a metaphorical and physical headache.

Last night after he and Harry had exited the woods, they returned the horses to Brently. Louis was going to make good on his promise to fuck Harry, and after a quick snog in the back stall of the stables, they made haste towards the castle in search of the closest spare room.

Harry's tunic was halfway unlaced, drooping off his shoulder, and Louis tripping over his leggings that were halfway down his knees by the time they found a bedroom.  Louis was pulling Harry into the room by the hand when Aurelia had spotted Harry and yelled out at him.

On the bright side, they weren't caught.

On the dim side, Louis was left alone in a dungeon room very, very cock blocked.

He had waited and listened as Harry came up with bullshit excuse after bullshit excuse for every question Aurelia threw at him. Finally Harry had her distracted enough to tear her away from the dungeons, and Louis ran back to the homestead.

Louis was seconds away from asking Niall to help relieve him, when he decided that he, Louis Tomlinson, would not lower his motivations for sex to _desperation_.

Louis Tomlinson was never desperate.

Except maybe a little desperate for everything involving Harry Styles. 

So now, he laid in bed with a pounding headache.

When he hauled himself into the forest, he was graced with a long but relaxing hunt. As soon as Louis dropped the game off to the kitchen, he went to the bathhouse to clean off and try and relax his wound up body and thighs from the horse ride the day prior.

It was nearing noon and Louis made his way to the well. He had barely breached the courtyard when he saw something that gave him a foul taste in his mouth.

Harry was holding hands with Aurelia and walking through the town square. She was pointing at something that was probably stupid, and Harry was probably laughing to be polite.

It pissed Louis off.

He nonchalantly stalked over to the well, where he would be provided coverage from Harry, but also something to look preoccupied with to cover for spying. He sat down on the edge of the stone circle and puttered around with the bucket and lever and watched.

Louis was definitely not being creepy. Just curious.

Harry walked around making idle small-talk with the townsfolk. He had all the curtsey necessary of the soon-to-be king's cousin, gave the people lots of attention, and made them think he cared about them. Maybe he really did; or maybe he's trying harder since their discussion in the woods yesterday. Likely a bit of both, since Harry is a genuine-hearted person.

Aurelia was all show and obviously had the living-in-Athena's shadow chip on her shoulder as she flaunted Harry on her arm and attempted to woo the people of the kingdom.

Louis would have felt bad for her, but felt disdain instead. He also had to remind himself that she was 16 and really didn't deserve Louis' unsolicited contempt. She didn't directly do anything to offend Louis. Maybe he should feel compassion or something.

He decided to stick with feeling disdain. That was his Harry. Not hers.

"Loui-" A voice shrieked from behind him.

"O mijn God!" Louis was too deep in thought that he jumped about a foot in the air and lost his balance, almost falling into the well. He thrashed his arms about until he felt himself hit the ground. He'd much rather be on the ground than the bottom of the well. He could kiss the ground.

Realizing that someone had addressed him, he looked up from his new physical and metaphorical position of lowliness up at the figure that was Gemma Styles.

"Good hell! Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry!" Gemma offered a hand to Louis.

He was really tempted to shush her and pull her to the ground with him so that he could stay out of Harry's sight, but then realized that he was in fact in a very public situation that had already drawn a bit of attention towards them. He took her hand and stood up, dusting the dirt off his tunic.

"I'm alright. No harm, no foul. All is good in the kingdom." Louis said too loudly and offered a staccato laugh. He tried to look around to find Harry and Aurelia, but didn't see them. Maybe they had left the courtyard already. That would be a relief.

"Louis, are you alright?"

Fucking zounds, Louis knew that voice too well.

Louis turned around to a less-than-composed Harry. "Quite alright Your Highness. Thank you for your concern." Louis was about to make an excuse to leave when Harry spoke up again.

"It's Harry, please. Also, I would like to formally introduce you to my fiancé, Princess Aurelia Alder of The Netherlands." Harry had a very political tone to his voice that Louis knew had been rehearsed for hours on end.

Louis gave a tight-lipped smile and a too-stiff bow. He took her offered hand and kissed it. "Prinses Aurelia Alder. It's such a pleasure. And they said Athena was the more beautiful of the two. I must inform them that they are all gravely mistaken or very blind."

The stroke of ego Louis had just provided flashed across Aurelia's face. "It will be Prinses Aurelia Styles soon. Prinses Styles will suffice since it's hardly a month until the big day."

Louis most definitely would rather be jousting without chainmail at the moment. "Of course Prinses Styles. You must be simply titillated to wed the very eligible bachelor that is Harry Styles." Louis' voice came out much more chipper than he expected, and hoped that Aurelia wouldn't catch on to the heavy sarcasm loaded into his voice.

"You're quite charming, you know that?" She looked to Harry. "He's quite charming. We should definitely keep him around." She looked Harry up and down.

Louis pulled a brief mocking face of her gabbing, causing Gemma to squeak out a laugh and Harry's eyes to widen.

Harry smiled at her like she was a child. "As you wish my dear."

Gemma spoke up from beside Louis. "I was just about to ask Louis for a walk through the gardens. Perhaps you two would like to join?"

Louis tried to hide the kill-me-now expression that his face was itching to pull and instead contorted it into a smile. It was some consolation to see that Harry seemed to be struggling the same battle.

Aurelia wrapped dainty arms around Harry's bicep like she owned it. She was very mistaken. Louis owned that arm. He owned every part of Harry. Her voice shrilled in reply. "That would be lovely! We've just finished wooing the people of the city and a walk sounds _dreamy_ right now. Also, I'm simply put off that I don't know my sister-in-law as well as my own sister yet!"

 _Future_ sister-in-law, Louis corrected in his brain. He had to remind himself that she was 16, and it was just a piece of paper; and absolutely not worth his trouble to feel petty jealousy.

Louis Tomlinson was never jealous.

Gemma hooked her arm around Louis' as Aurelia trilled on about ridiculous things that girls found fascinating while the four of them walked towards the flower gardens. Louis really wasn't in a position to complain however, because he was benefiting from Gemma and Aurelia's constant conversation by not having to continue flattering one or both women.

Gemma and Aurelia looked thoroughly captivated in their conversation about weddings, and Louis looked at Harry. Harry was looking back at him. Their eyes exchanged a silent desperation for the other, and a mutual hatred for their current situation.

In the back of Louis' mind, he knew this is how the majority of their time together would probably be spent in the future; with Harry's wife clung to his arm, and Louis with whichever escort he was provided for the sake of having a cover. Then it would have to be the darker hours of the night when Harry would sweat in submission beneath Louis.

Louis would have to keep close tabs on Aurelia and see what kind of company she kept. He didn't think his and Harry's 'friendship' should ever appear too strong from an outsider's view, so he would have to roundabout by courting Aurelia's friends. Hopefully not many girls too close to her age, or even Louis would feel moderately demoralized about dating them. He still had standards, and stooping to girls that were more than three years younger than him was not something his maturity level had the patience for.

But he would do it if it meant he got to continue to be close to Harry. Hopefully Aurelia stayed close to Gemma. He could handle Gemma. She was predictable and bearable, and Louis knew the most effective pattern for stringing her along for as long as he pleased.

He could see many of their future afternoons in front of his eyes, and he smiled. Because at least he could publicly spend time with Harry; then pleasure him in their private places later.

Gemma nudged him out of his trance and he realized he was still staring at Harry, who was now talking to Aurelia. "Yes Gemma?"

"I was just saying, we should go talk on the bench by the pond over there." She pointed to a corner of the garden.

"Of course my lady." Louis led the way and watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry sat Aurelia down at a bench at the other end of the garden.

"Aren't the flowers beautiful?" Gemma asked.

"Quite." Louis replied.

"What's your favorite kind?" Gemma turned to Louis.

Louis kept staring at the pond; and what was seated far across on the other end of the pond. "Raspberry roses."

"You mean red roses?" Gemma giggled.

"Yeah." Louis said.

"Is that why you have a rose ring? It looks familiar." Gemma traced her fingers along Louis' ring finger that still wore Harry's ring.

"Ja." Louis said.

"You're not very talkative today. You normally have all sorts of superfluous things to say." Gemma looked at Louis.

Louis consciously told himself that he should start giving Gemma attention and tear his gaze away from Harry, but he couldn't. He kept staring at the most beautiful boy in Belgium with whom he was an utter, desperate fool for.

Gemma sighed beside him. "I wanted to apologize Louis. I've been really embarrassed to do so because I've acted so immature about the whole situation. But I want to be passed that with you now. I'd like us to be friends. Or more. I just- really cared for you and didn't think of what we did as a temporary thing. I kind of hoped it would last longer than that; and I was really hurt when I found out that I was the first of many girls on your list. But I've accepted that it is what it is, and now we're here. Anyway, I'm sorry for rambling. Can you forgive me for treating you terribly? And can we move forward?"

Harry was doing a very handsy thing with Aurelia as she tried way too hard to be coy with him. Louis wanted to set a stampede of horses loose in her general direction. But then he supposed Harry would probably have to swoop in and save her. Which would be counter-intuitive to the whole point of his scheme.

"Louis, can you at least look at me? Het spijt me. I know I've been horrible to you." Gemma pleaded.

Harry dived into a kiss with Aurelia that looked very authentic and quite passionate and Louis really didn't have the emotional capacity to accept any of that into his brain. He turned to the Styles sitting next to him. Gemma's natural brown curls cascaded around her face, and long dark eyelashes framed her green eyes. Her jawline was defined and other than a petite nose, she looked almost like a replica of her brother.

Louis looked down to her lips that weren't quite as plump or pink as Harry's, but still shared the same pouty heart-shape. Louis brought a hand up to caress her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

Gemma kissed back softly and wrapped her arms cautiously around Louis' neck. Louis opened his eyes to see that Gemma had closed hers. He tilted her head so that he could look at Harry. Aurelia had her eyes closed and head tilted back as Harry bit slowly at her neck. Harry was watching Louis from across the pond.

Louis really should have shagged Harry last night, regardless of if they got caught. Becoming aroused by kissing Harry's sister while simultaneously watching Harry neck his fiancé was not his ideal foreplay. He thought he should feel a least a little shame for his unprecedented feelings, but more than that, he wondered what Harry was feeling.

Louis moved his mouth from Gemma's and trailed kisses down her neck, sweeping her hair out of the way. He eyed Harry carefully for any kind of reaction. Harry just continued to work on Aurelia's neck and never parted eye contact with Louis.

Louis was reminded that Gemma was a girl he was quickly turning into a puddle of mush when she moaned out softly. He then realized he should probably get some kind of consent from her before continuing any further. He whispered against her neck. "How does this feel?"

He would have given anything for the voice that answered him to be Harry's; but Gemma responded with a very feminine 'so good.' Louis had walked this street with Gemma before and knew that she was melted clay in Louis' hands. It was almost too easy. He knew Gemma in the way that he knew Harry, but slowly making Harry fall apart was immensely more satisfying.

Louis tilted her back, laying her down on the bench. "Are you comfortable?" Louis whispered between kisses to her neck. His eyes flitted to Harry, whose unoccupied hand was inching closer to his crotch.

"I'm perfect." Gemma responded and her hands trailed up and down Louis' back.

"Yes you are." Louis watched as Harry started palming himself through his clothes, and took one of Aurelia's breasts in his other hand. Louis lowered his body onto Gemma and kissed down her décolletage. Harry's green eyes continued to tempt Louis.

 _God_ he needed Harry.

He needed Harry _now_ , and he could do absolutely nothing about it. He had to deescalate this situation before demoralizing Gemma in a fucking flower garden... while simultaneously watching Harry do the same with his doppelganger fiancé. He was fucking surrounded by Harry and his look-alikes, and couldn't do a damn thing about any of them.

Louis hung his head next to Gemma's neck. "I'm so sorry."

"Louis, it's okay. It's okay. Don't feel bad." Gemma had the decency to hug him.

His semi was on her leg and he hoped the thousands of layers of her skirts created a nice buffer between his manhood and her thigh. "Nee neuken. It's not. I'm a terrible person Gemma. We should go."

Louis looked to the side before sitting up to see that Harry had parted from his petting session with Aurelia. He offered a hand to Gemma to help her up and let her wrap her arm around his again. Louis led Gemma out the garden's closest exit and didn't look back.

~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

 

~~~~

The only place Louis could truly suppress his sexual frustrations was the tavern.

Yes, he could fuck a girl or guy.  Hell, he could have fucked Gemma.  Then there's always Elena and Niall.  But desperation aside, the part of his brain that revealed to him that he loved Harry, was also the part that clued him in on the fact that none of those options would satisfy his frenetic hunger. 

So he sat.  Early afternoon and shot back the hardest liquors he could handle until his body was numb and his brain was fuzzy.  All that was buzzing through his brain was Harry.  Visions, memories, pictures, fantasies of Harry.  The only thing that had changed from two hours ago is his erection was gone and the pictures in his brain were more blurry. 

The adrenaline still rushed through his body like he was free-falling over and over again, and there was a constant throb that wasn't quite in his chest, but wasn't quite in his throat either.  It used to be in his groin, but the alcohol fixed that.

He stared at the moldy, leaky keg in front of him and wondered when the fuck all these different emotions got invented.  He didn't even know the names of half of them.  He probably needed Niall's wise council and guidance.  He technically should be here soon anyway.  Maybe another hour or two before Liam's bachelor party. 

He would have time for another round of hard liquor and to sober up again before then.  The pounding felt like a thousand fists trying to break free from the inside of his skin.  He called the bartender and ordered another drink.

~~~~

"Louis?  What the hell are you doing here so early?"  Niall sat on the barstool next to Louis.

Louis swiveled around to look at him.  His skin felt heavy.  He felt like he had been fighting a war on the inside of his body for the last several hours and was absolutely exhausted.

"You look fucking smashed.  Are you lucid?"  Niall snapped a finger in front of Louis' face.

Louis felt like he could fall asleep on this barstool.  Or he could walk around for another several hours in a listless, antsy reverie.  "I'm here."

"How long have you been here exactly?"  Niall asked.

"Since I almost fucked Gemma in the gardens while watching Harry almost fuck his fiancé nine meters away from me."  Louis replied.

Niall placed his face in both hands.  "Are you going to be able to make it through tonight?  I can tell everyone you got sick.  I can take charge if you can't do this."

Louis waved a hand at Niall.  "Nee.  I've got this.  Just wait for Liam to walk through the doors, and I'll turn on my chipper attitude.  You'll tell them we've only had a few drinks prior to their arrival." 

"How are you so coherent?"  Niall looked at Louis.

"I am unfortunately much more sober than I should be, considering the obscene amounts of alcohol I have consumed.  Probably has something to do with the fact that my emotions seem to run my body now, and whatever the fuck they want, they get.  So if that means they'd rather be dwelling on feeling things than letting me black out and go numb, then that's what I'm stuck with."  Louis said.

Niall looked up to the ceiling.  " _Warrom_?  Why tonight?  Why in my lifetime?  Ugh!"

"I'm pretty sure if you're addressing God, there are more formalities involved; but if you were talking to me, then you're rude."  Louis scooted his empty drink towards the bartender who was looking at him like a dog who may pounce out and bite at any moment.  "I'll just take a tonic.  With a lemon, dankjewel."

The bartender prepared Louis' drink and slid it back to him.  Niall motioned for the bartender to come closer.  "I'll take something really strong please.  Don't tell me.  Just... make it really strong."

Louis took a sip of his drink.  "If you're trying to get to the same place I'm in, you'll need a few more hours and a much higher tolerance."

"I'm just trying to get a buzz and make it smell like we've been here a while."  Niall said.

Louis leaned forward and hugged Niall, rubbing his chest against him.  "Louis, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Making you smell like me.  So that they think you've been here a while."  Louis nuzzled his hair into Niall's shoulder.

"That's not what I- I really don't think- never mind."  Niall wrapped his arms around Louis to return the hug, then pushed Louis off of him.

Niall had his mystery drink delivered, then helped Louis out of his seat.  Louis was surprised to find that his dexterity and equilibrium were still in tact.  He grabbed his tonic water.  "Are we leaving already?"

"No.  We're going to a bigger booth that will seat nine people."  Niall led him in the direction of a corner booth.

"Right.  Oops."  Louis plopped down and slid to the innermost seat against the wall and Niall slid in next to him.

"Hi Louis!  Hi Niall!"  Harry swayed up to their table, hips moving fluidly, and only because Louis knew Harry so well, he could tell by his dilated pupils and the red stain above his lips that he had probably had a glass of wine.

"Oh sard me!  I want to touch him so badly.  Niall, I want to snuggle him.  Can I hug you in public Harry?"  Louis rested his head on the wooden table that had ages of beer caked into its core and made grabby hands towards Harry.

Niall pulled him up by his collar.  "Watch your public language and get your face off the filthy table.  It's bad for your complexion and you'll regret it in the morning.  You can give Harry one hug right now."

"Then scoot out so I can stand up and properly hug him please."  Louis nudged Niall's waist.

"No.  You'll do it sitting down and I'm not moving.  I don't want either of you forgetting we're in public and start to fondle each other."  Niall patted the spot next to him and Harry slid in.

Niall leaned back against the seat and Louis stared at Harry.  He was so incredibly pretty, and the red stain on his lips made them look fuller and reminded him of how flushed he always looked after the times they'd fucked.

Louis cupped a hand around Niall's ear to whisper to him.  "Can I tell him he looks pretty?"

"As long as you whisper it into his ear."  Niall said.

"Whisper what in my ear?"  Harry leaned forward.

Louis motioned for him to lean closer.  When Harry did so, Louis gave him the best hug he could, considering Niall was sitting between them, then whispered into his ear.  "You look so pretty my love."

"Thank you."  The smile in Harry's voice was evident, even though Louis couldn't see him.

Louis felt a pat to his shoulder.  "Alright mates.  Time to part.  You can hug more later, but you're lingering too long for this to be considered family friendly."  Niall pushed them apart.

"Family friendly is a funny term."  Louis sat back against the wall of the booth so that he could properly look at his brother and Harry better.  "I hope you two know you're my favorite people in this whole planet."

Harry smiled a lopsided grin and Niall set a hand on Louis' thigh.  "Thank you, but let's probably not talk about our feelings right now.  Maybe a bit later, yes?"

Louis nodded.  "It's just nice because I feel fluttery inside instead of frustrated now.  And I'm really glad I'm abstemious for this event."

"If it weren't for whatever the hell is going on in your brain, I think you'd be proper sloshed.  So maybe moderation isn't a great term to describe you right now."  Niall took another drink of his alcohol.  "Harry.  You seem to be in generally happy spirits.  How are you?"

Harry was still staring at Louis.  Louis would know because he had been staring right back the entire time.  His beautiful red lips parted slowly and he smiled as he spoke.  "I'm well.  I think I'm properly fucked in the brain though.  And in my cock.  I have 'issues' now."

Niall blinked.  "Is this really the place to be discussing your sex life?"

Louis patted Niall on the shoulder.  "Of course it is!  We're in a bar.  Half the men here are talking about their most recent shag as we speak.  Go on Harry.  Tell us more."  Louis leaned forward on both hands.

Harry was still smiling.  Louis mentally retracted his earlier statement to change it for two glasses of wine.  Harry's definitely had at least two glasses.  The normal edge of anxiety to please everyone isn't manifesting in any of his actions, and it was quite an odd sight for Louis to behold. 

Harry's voice stayed slow and methodical.  "I think I've been thoroughly spoiled in the bedroom department and I'm quite picky now.  She took me back to a spare room in the castle and I couldn't get it back up.  She was very unhappy; and I need to keep her happy until we get married.  At least once the ceremony is over with, she'll start withholding sex from me to try and get what she wants.  That will be such a relief so I'm not expected to fucking spend an hour or more touching her every single day."

Louis smiled manically.  He knew he shouldn't be happy or pleased.  But he was thrilled and didn't have the nagging of his conscious to convince him otherwise.  "I'm really happy to hear that Harry."

Niall smacked Louis lightly on the head.  "Don't be happy you dolt.  This is a problem."

"No it's not.  Harry just needs to learn mind over matter.  Just pretend it's someone else.  Keep your eyes closed the whole time and don't feel her chest because then you'll be reminded you're with a girl.  Or just pretend you're touching yourself because she basically looks exactly like you.  That's what I did with Athena and it helped me get off."  Louis consoled Harry.

Harry cocked his head to the side.  Niall ran a hand down his neck in exasperation and looked around to make sure that nobody was listening in on their conversation.  "Louis.  You should probably stop talking.  You're not as sober as you think you are."

"Right.  My bad."  Louis looked down to his lap.

"When?"  Harry asked.

"When what?"  Louis responded.

"When did you sleep with Athena?"  Harry's face was passive.

"Fuck, I don't remember...  You came down to my house and threw up, then kissed me when I was covered in blood.  I went to the bathhouse to clean off and I met her.  Then I had to go suck off Trevor for my tunic...  Right!  It was right before the Annual Royal Feast last Saturday.  Then we snogged in a hedge garden and fucked around in one of the bedrooms."  The details were still fuzzy in Louis' brain, but he clearly remembers the events happening in that order.

Niall called for the bartender.  Harry and Louis were still staring at each other.  Louis' emotions were generally satiated now that Harry was in front of him, and his brain was preventing a good myriad of thoughts that would be happening had he been more sober.  But as it were, Harry didn't seem to be upset or angry, so Louis had no reason to worry.

Niall ordered a round of rum for the three of them.  When the bartender left to retrieve their order, Niall wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders.  "Are we all feeling okay?  If either of you are feeling the need for a very candid or loud conversation, I'd be happy to take you out into the woods or somewhere that is not here."

Harry shook his head.  "I'm fine.  Louis is fine too.  Je vraiment besoin d'être baisée par mon Maître."

Louis smiled and leaned against Niall's arm.  "See.  We're fine.  When he speaks to me in French I know he's fine.  It means he wants me.  And he formally addressed me as his dominant."

"Since when have you been learning French?"  Niall asked.

"Since Harry started teasing me in French.  It's quite the effective way to become familiarized with a language."  Louis gleamed with admiration at Harry who was looking at him like Louis was a carriage full of diamonds.

The bartender dropped off three glasses of rum and Niall drank all of his in one go.  "I'm all for great love stories, but you guys are so fucked."

Harry drank his rum.  "Si tel était le cas, je serais gémissant bruyamment et plaire à mon Maître au lieu de rester ici et de vous écouter parler."

"God damn it Harry.  Can you speak in English for the next hour please?  My patience is running thin, and I'm not going to make it through tonight if you keep doing that."  Louis chased his words down with the alcohol.

"Oui, désolé.  I mean, yes.  Sorry."  Harry smiled in a way that Louis knew he was absolutely not sorry.

Louis bumped his head back against the wall with more force than necessary and mumbled out a complaint about Harry being a tease when a large group of young men came through the door.

Louis couldn't for the life of him remember everyone's names.  Except Liam and Nicholas who had stupid hair.  They all sat down around the table and everyone introduced themselves and exchanged formalities.  Louis noticed Nicholas eying Harry closely, and scoffed when Nicholas blatantly ignored Louis' existence.

Many rounds of drinks and dirty jokes later, Louis had sobered up quite a bit.  He hadn't had another drink since the rum, but there was a buzzing that was vibrating and sounding louder and louder through his veins as he watched Harry through the night.  He would take the time to feel pathetic over how desperate Harry made him, but that would be like feeling guilty every time his stomach told him he was hungry.

Louis' leg was bouncing up and down underneath the table as he watched Harry lean forward and laugh at something one of his cousins had said.  Liam seemed on the heavy side of buzzed, and it was obvious that he wasn't accustomed to drinking so much.  Niall had made nice with everyone at the table like the natural charming younger brother of Louis' he was, and Louis was proud of him. 

It was time though.  He nudged Niall with his knee under the table and gave him the look.  Niall turned back to the rest of the group to address them.  "Well Liam, now is time for the surprise part of your bachelor party!"

Liam looked astonished, and Louis wanted to laugh.  Liam looked to everyone at the table.  "What?"

One of his cousins patted him on the back.  "We're taking you to the brothel mate!  Should have been done a long time ago!  But you need some fun for your last night as a single man!"

Liam's face slowly turned into a smile.  "Is this why you got me to drink first?" 

Everyone nodded and Liam laughed.  "You guys are such prats!  Oops, I'm not supposed to say that.  You're all mean!"

Liam was definitely passed tipsy at this point.  Louis spoke up.  "Why don't one of you boys help Liam up and we'll make our way there?"  Two of the guys got up at Louis' suggestion and helped Liam up.  They all bumbled about until everyone got out of the booth.

They made their way out of the bar and down the alleyway and Louis could practically hear Harry salivating as he undressed Louis with his eyes.  Louis would have felt narcissistic about it, but he needed Harry just as badly, if not worse, than Harry needed him at the moment.  He purposely avoided Harry's gaze.  Not too much longer.  Being patient would be worth it.  At least that's what he told himself.

Walking through the doors of the brothel was almost too much when the rich smell hit his face.  Zayn and a circle of girls were waiting inside the entrance to greet them.  Zayn led them upstairs to a larger entertaining room and they were all seated on a gigantic round plush couch.  There was a raised carpeted platform in the middle of the room that had two poles and silks hanging from the ceiling.

Zayn brought a platter of shots and glasses of beer for everyone.  Louis kindly refused, and noticed Harry did the same.  Zayn didn't say anything and gave their drinks to the rest of the party.  The girls all filed in and Zayn closed the door on his way out. 

Some girls were dancing on the poles and silks, while others performed lap dances and strip teases.  Louis accepted a lap dance from Elena for the sake of not drawing attention to himself, and watched as Harry snogged a girl with her top off.

He looked around and noticed that several of the guys had their tunics being unlaced and were enjoying themselves.  Liam even looked relaxed as he had two girls kissing in front of him.  Louis nudged Elena to get off and stood up to take her hand and they exited the room.  He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quick thanks and left for one of the bedrooms.

His entire body ached for Harry and his dick was straining against his tight leggings.  He slipped a hand in to try and soothe some of the pressure, but to no avail.  He heard a couple more doors open and close and he knew Harry would be coming soon.  He squeezed his shaft harder, but it only brought pain without pleasure.  He needed Harry for that.

The door creaked open and Harry poked his head in.  Louis sat up to meet Harry half way, but Harry had already slammed the door shut and tackled him back onto the bed.  Their desperate mouths collided as their teeth clashed and tongues invaded each other's mouths before their lips met.  Harry rutted down on Louis like he would explode if he didn't get more friction. 

Louis' skin lit on fire and he pulled hard on Harry's hair.  Harry filthily moaned into his mouth and Louis needed more.  "Louis- Maître-"

He flipped Harry underneath him and pulled Harry's hips as close to his as they would go.  Louis angled Harry's neck upwards and attacked it as Harry whined and panted from beneath him.  Louis was hyperventilating between possessive bites and sucking to Harry's neck, and shamelessly grinding him into the bed.

Harry's hands kneaded into Louis' ass as he pulled their hips closer together.  "Je te veux.  Je te veux maintenant.  Je veux plus de vous!"  Harry let out a particularly loud wail as his body seized under Louis.  Heat coursed through Louis' groin and he moaned against Harry's neck as white flashed behind his eyelids and he came in his leggings.

Louis was choking out breaths as he rode out his high and vaguely noted that Harry was doing the same beneath him.  Louis pecked dozens of kisses along Harry's neck. 

Louis absently sat up and started to strip Harry out of his tunic.  Harry complied and once he was naked, there were streaks of come that Louis leaned down and licked off of his stomach and hips. 

Harry was still fully hard, regardless of having just came, and Louis was too.  Though he knew they'd need a minute to recover, he also knew he'd need some lubrication for round two. 

Once Harry was licked clean, Harry helped Louis out of his tunic.  Louis grabbed the complimentary vial of oil to set on the nightstand, and soon was naked.  Harry laid him down to clean off Louis' leaking dick with his tongue. 

As soon as Harry had lapped up the last of it, Louis pulled Harry up to meet his face to kiss him.  "I love you so, so much my darling Hazza.  Mon chaton."  Louis stroked his cheek.  "You are so perfect.  Always so good for me."

"Je t'aime aussi.  I love you too, Louis."  Harry kissed him back and their tastes mixed together in their mouths.

They kissed like time didn't exist, and for a while, it felt like Louis' universe was made up of solely him and Harry.  Louis took his time, delicately feeling every plane of Harry's body.  It was all so soft under Louis' touch.

Louis' cock was starting to twitch with interest again and he knew Harry's was too by the way he started lazily grinding down on Louis.  Louis rubbed soft circles onto Harry's ass, encouraging him.  Harry broke apart the kiss with Louis to straddle him, ass settled with Louis' cock perfectly between both cheeks.  Harry's eyes roamed Louis' chest.

"You like being on top, don't you baby?"  Louis loved watching Harry stare at him.

"Oui Maître.  I feel like I can please you better."  Harry rubbed cupped hands down the sides of Louis like he was stroking a cat.

"You always please me pet.  You are perfect."  Louis sat up to kiss Harry chest-to-chest, as Harry keened into the kiss.

Louis was working a love bite into the column of Harry's neck when the door creaked opened.  Harry didn't seem to pay it any mind and kept his eyes closed, melting into Louis' hot mouth.  Not bothering to stop his work of art, Louis continued to suck as his eyes flicked up to the doorway to see who was intruding.

Niall was in only his leggings, leaning against the doorway with Elena behind him.  He met eyes with Louis, and Louis saw the question in them. 

Louis contemplated for a moment before he whispered into Harry's neck.  "Do you trust me baby?"  He kissed slow and lingering kisses to Harry's collarbone.

"Mmhmm."  Harry was clearly blissed out.

Louis met eyes with Niall again and beckoned him forward with a finger.  Niall closed and locked the door behind himself and Elena.  Louis switched sides of Harry's neck since Harry had a sufficient amount of beard-burn and bruising on the other.

The weight in the bed shifted as Niall kneeled behind Harry.  Louis' hand moved from Harry and he stroked Niall's arm down until his fingers interlaced with his brother's.  Niall attached his mouth to the back of Harry's shoulder.  Harry leaned his head backward onto Niall as Niall and Louis continued kissing up and down his neck.

When their faces bumped from trying to kiss the same spot, Louis didn't hesitate to grab his brother's face into a heavy, open-mouthed kiss.  Niall responded with just as much fervor, grinding into Harry's back, and pushing him closer to Louis.  Their tongues continued to dance together messily, and Louis played with Harry's nipples as he rutted into Louis' stomach.

Louis opened his eyes to see Elena watching naked and touching herself on one of the side chaise lounge chairs.  Louis pulled his mouth away from his brother and bit his lip to think about the fact that he could not consciously try and think about this, otherwise he would very probably, more-than-likely faint.

Louis nipped at Harry's ear.  "Do you think you can suck on my cock while Niall makes you feel good?"

Harry moaned out an incoherent ratification, and Niall slicked up his fingers and cock.  Louis laid back and Harry took him into his mouth.  Harry bobbed his head up and down his shaft.  Louis closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling until Harry's mouth seized its movements.

Louis opened his eyes to make sure Niall was being gentle with Harry.  Harry's face resonated ecstasy, and Niall's face showed an even concentration.  Louis could tell Niall was stretching out Harry, by the gentle way Harry's mouth moved around his cock in sync with Niall's pushes.

Harry's tongue started moving again and Louis' cock was being thrust deeper into Harry's throat.  Harry sucked harder around Louis until suddenly releasing the suction with a gasp.  Harry breathed out Niall's name against Louis' wet cock, and Louis had to clench his jaw really hard to slow the rate at which his dick was throbbing.

Louis needed something distracting instead of focusing solely on the pleasure he was receiving.  He licked his lips and motioned for Elena to come over.  She strode over and Louis maneuvered her to straddle his face.  When he tasted her, he could tell she had already come once or twice and got to work on getting her to her next orgasm.

Harry moaned out as Niall entered him from behind, then attached his mouth around Louis' cock again.  Harry's jaw stayed locked open, and he was letting the movements of Niall's thrusts fuck Louis deeper into his mouth.

Elena shifted on top of him, and the sound of her kissing Niall filled the room along with the slapping of Niall's skin against Harry and Harry humming around Louis' cock.

And gods, this was actually happening and Louis was losing grasp of it more every second.  His whole body was completely euphoric and Harry and Niall were naked and Harry was actually enjoying the living hell out of this. 

Next time, Louis wanted to do it sans Elena when he was more coherent and not completely love drunk.

Harry dug his fingers harder into Louis' hips, and Louis threaded fingers through Harry's curls to hold him close.

Niall thrusted into Harry faster, causing Louis' cock to push deeper and deeper down Harry's throat, and Louis couldn't hold his climax back.  He bit down on the inside of Elena's wet thigh as he cried out and his orgasm hit his whole body with full force.  He shot into Harry's mouth, and Harry gagged as he swallowed the liquid. 

Elena dismounted Louis so he could properly breathe, and Niall thrusted twice more into Harry before his body seized up and he came with a loud moan. 

Niall pulled out of Harry and flopped onto the floor next to Elena.  Harry's eyes were tear filled as he looked up to Louis, breathing heavily.  Louis rolled Harry beneath him and kissed him deeply, learning what Elena's taste mixed with himself inside Harry's mouth felt like. 

Louis could feel Harry's tears still flowing heavily onto his cheeks and he pulled away from the kiss.  Harry whimpered into Louis' neck.  "Please, please let me come.  Please Master."

In one fluid movement, Louis grabbed Harry's length with one hand, and with the other, pushed four fingers into Harry.  Louis pushed and pulled with both hands- going as hard and fast as he could- and Harry whined and squirmed about underneath him for a moment before wailing out as Louis watched his orgasm seize his entire body.

Louis gently withdrew his fingers from Harry and cuddled him close into his chest.  "I've got you baby.  I've got you.  It's okay."

Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his head nodded back onto the bed sheets.  Louis stroked his cheek and kissed his nose.  He held a hand to Harry's forehead to find that he was very warm and his face still flushed from overexertion. 

Harry came to again and his eyelids were droopy as he focused in on Louis.  Louis brushed a sweaty curl from his face.  "I'm here.  It's okay.  You were perfect.  Just go to sleep pet."

"Thank you."  Harry whispered out as he closed his eyes again.  "I love you."

Louis held him close as Harry passed out into a deep sleep.  Niall placed a comforter over both of them, and left the room with Elena to leave Louis and Harry asleep in each other's arms.

~~~~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought :)

Next update will be Thursday Sept. 3

Twitter: @LemonSuccubus


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

A/N: Dedicated to Geekykhaleesi89 for making my day with her wonderful comment <3.  Thank you so much to every single person reading this story! Hope you continue to enjoy it xxx

-LemonSuccubus

~~~~

"Louis! Mate, Liam's wedding is in a few hours and you need to get out of here before people start showing up." Niall shook Louis' shoulder.

Louis pulled the mass of heat that was Harry closer into his body and Harry grumbled out at the disturbance. "Fuck off Niall."

Louis smiled into Harry's back at his forwardness and kissed his neck. Harry squeaked out. "'M sensitive. You guys ruined my neck."

"Sorry about that mate, but you both really need to get up. I just walked in on Liam and Zayn naked too, and Harry, I think you need to be the one to take care of the inevitable breakdown he'll have when he wakes up." Niall pulled the covers off of Louis and Harry.

"Zaynie sarded Liam? He always told me he wanted me. The least he could have done is invite us." Louis yawned into Harry's curls. His head started aching.

"I think we had enough fun as is. Now hurry up. I've already flown your birds and it's far passed sunrise. I don't know how the royal guard isn't here already." Niall attempted to pry Louis from Harry's back.

Louis clung tighter to Harry, and Harry's arms tightened protectively to keep Louis adhered to his back. "Nooooo!"

"Father said he would come looking for you if you hadn't made an appearance before the wedding." Niall tried.

"I don't care. Father already knows about me 'n Harry." Louis snuggled his face deeper into Harry, who sighed at the contact.

Harry mumbled into the pillow. "Love you so much Louis."

Louis stroked Harry's body. "Love you so much too pet."

"Gemma and Aurelia were headed this way because they found out the party last night ended here." Niall said.

Simultaneously Louis and Harry groaned out a 'fuck' and parted from each other.

Louis reached his hands above his head to stretch when he heard Aurelia's god-awful shrill voice from the hall. "Where is he?! I haven't seen him all morning and I know he stayed the night here in this _whore_ house! I demand to see Lord Malik! I will check every single room!"

Louis, Niall, and Harry all exchanged glances before scrambling around the room. Louis saw Zayn clambering down the hall in nothing but trousers that weren't properly laced up and sagging halfway down his hips.

Aurelia's stomping was growing louder, and it seemed that Gemma was following behind, trying to console her. Zayn stopped right outside the room that the three of them were in, and held up his hands to block the entrance. They could see the bottom of skirts sway in the corner of the doorway.

Louis motioned to Niall and shoved Harry flat on the bed. Niall threw the comforter over Harry and sat on top of him with an 'oomph'. Needing to draw attention away from the scene, Louis started touching himself if the situation called for it, glad that he was already hard from waking up next to his very sexy Harry.

As predicted, Aurelia pushed passed Zayn and was met with the sight of Louis sprawled out on the bed, jerking himself off, with Niall sitting on a pile of sheets that was actually Harry. Aurelia shrieked and shielded her eyes, and Gemma did exactly the same, but with a hint of laughter behind her outburst.

"Can't a man have a morning wank in peace? Gods fuck. If you don't care to join, please leave me alone." Louis then closed his eyes and let out a moan for good measure, to which he felt Harry respond by pinching his foot that was under the comforter.

Zayn and Niall both stayed silent and stared at each other, hoping not to be questioned. Aurelia peeked through a crack in her fingers and her lips contorted into a grimace. "Have you at seen Prince Styles? I've been looking for him all morning! He didn't come home last night."

"Ja, I heard you scream it as you entered, and no I have not seen Harry. Now please go unless you'd like to see me come all over myself." Louis actually may be able to live up to that statement if he kept tugging on himself at the rate he was.

Aurelia was already backing out the door. "No need to be filthy! If you see him, tell him his _fiancé_ is looking for him."

Louis panted out loudly as he edged closer to climaxing and made sure to be extra theatrical about it. Aurelia left with a disgusted huff and Gemma was snickering. Zayn just lifted an eyebrow, and Niall continued to sit and watch the scene unfold in front of him.

The mattress shifted and Harry whined from underneath Niall. Zayn nodded and closed the door for them. The second the door clicked shut, Niall was thrown off the bed, landing on the floor with a thump, and Harry pounced on Louis.

Louis laughed as he let Harry carry him to his orgasm less than a minute later. Harry proudly propped himself on top of Louis as he wiped the remaining come from his mouth. "That was so unfair."

"I'd say it ended up fair in the end." Louis stroked Harry's cheek.

"But I still had to listen to you touch yourself without being able to do anything about it." Harry pouted.

"May I be excused now? I think I've had enough violation of privacy from you two." Niall spoke up from the floor.

"Shush. You love seeing your brother happy... And Harry. Everyone loves seeing Harry happy. How could they not? I mean, look at this face." Louis pinched Harry's cheeks and turned his face towards Niall.

Harry batted his hands away and laughed. Niall got up and straightened out his clothes. "Right. I'll be leaving then. Please try not to be too much longer."

Louis and Harry exchanged a glance then looked to Harry's still hard cock. Louis smirked. "Shouldn't be too long. See you soon."

Harry licked his lips and Niall shut the door.

~~~~

True to his word, Louis didn't take much longer and him and Harry left the brothel shortly after finishing up their business. Louis bathed and cleaned up, making sure to use some oil and hair paste to quiff his hair as instructed by Gemma and walked about town looking fresh even though he was still in last night's clothes.

"Trevor!" Louis extended his arms out.

Trevor spared him a glance before going back to the dress he was working on. "Gemma picked up your tunic. You can find it up in the castle dressing room."

"Feeling a bit salty today, are we?" Louis sat down next to him.

"Not all of us have the luxury of having great lays every day." Trevor responded.

Louis patted him on the shoulder. "Right. Well, let me know if I can do anything for you. As a friend, that is. Maybe we could be friends or something now, yeah?"

Trevor chuckled. "Sure Louis. Have a good day."

Louis stood up and skipped away with a wave. "You too!"

~~~

Louis made his way up to Athena's room that had been turned into a dressing room.

Chaotic, he believed, would be the proper word to describe the scene. Harry was half dressed, hickies littering from his neck to below his pants, while people were measuring garments of clothing next to him and he was talking Liam through something. Liam looked like a proper wreck, bloodshot eyes, puffy cheeks, neck sporting a few hickies of his own, and continuing to shift in his seat and fiddle with his bum. The two cousins from last night were looking quite hung over and one of them had accidentally ripped their outfit.

Louis had done good work here. This would truly be a day to remember.

Liam's mother, Karen, ran frantically about, trying to intervene with Harry's encouraging conversation and questioning why Liam was in need of such a pep talk hours before his wedding. Between yelling at hand maidens and her husband who looked like a fish out of water, she was also screaming at the servant boys running around with grapes on their platters.

Louis stood in the doorway and decided he would just keep to himself for the most part. He hated weddings. This reaffirmed his abhorrence for them. At least he could enjoy the mess that was becoming of this one.

He made his way to a corner where he spotted his tunic, stockings, and shoes, unnoticed by everyone and changed in silence. He was ready only minutes later since he had already done his hair and the workmanship of his outfit was second to none. He had to admit, the red was quite a daring color, but he liked it.

Harry still hadn't noticed him, but it's probably due to the fact that Liam had broken down into a fresh round of tears and Harry was consoling him. Louis thought about feeling bad for being the cause of all this, but knew that it would only be a temporary morning-after regret, and Liam would miss this day all too soon. So he mentally patted himself on the back instead for providing Liam with this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

He cautiously approached Karen when she was talking one-on-one with a handmaiden. "Excuse me Uwe Majesteit. Where would you like me to be? Do you need help with anything?"

Karen looked him up and down. "Thank heavens someone is ready! You can be the most useful if you go down to the chapel and see how things are going there. Find your escort and get them all ready in the back room for when we get these boys ready- _if_ we ever get them ready."

"Yes ma'am." Louis bowed and left the room, glancing at Harry one more time. Harry seemed to have Liam in better spirits and was helping fix up Liam's outfit to cover his neck, as Liam limped over to the mirror.

Louis smiled because of Harry as he made his way down the endless spiral staircase and crossed the courtyard to the cathedral. There were hundreds of people crowding the area and Louis wasn't really in the mood to act jovial about the wedding. Unless of course, they were in the mood to bitch about the wedding; he always likes a good condescending conversation about royal traditions. He got pulled in every direction, people trying to say hello to him and make chit-chat- only excited people buzzing. He was grateful he had an excuse to leave.

The entrance to the cathedral was adorned fastidiously and lavishly. Hundreds of floral arrangements covered the walls and the aisle, and they even made a rose arrangement by the alter of the Belgium flag. Absolutely ridiculous.

Louis veered to one of the side rooms and started looking for the bridal party. Several rooms later, and he found the room that was packed with girls and their doting mothers, all in horrendous yellow dresses. The decibel in which they were speaking made Louis want to plug his ears for fear of becoming deafened.

When he was noticed at the doorway, there was a loud shriek from every woman in the room and he was stormed with questions, comments, and compliments.

Nicola shouted above the shrills for everyone to quiet down. Louis wanted to hug her. "Now that the boy can hear properly, we can ask some questions. Firstly, why are you the only one here, and where is mother?"

"I was the first one ready, so Kare- er, Her Highness sent me down to uh, arrange everybody. She wants all you girls ready for your escorts and whatnot. They're still having some difficulties up in the room, but they'll be down shortly." Louis wondered why the stars aligned in such a way that made him the wedding coordinator. "Now, is everybody down here ready? No huge disastrous setbacks? Flowers and all that shit are good to go?"

"Ja, everyone's been ready for a while now. Lady Athena has been ready since this morning. We had a minor bouquet mix up, but sorted it out. We're just worried our escorts and that the groom won't make it on time." Ruth spoke up.

"That's great. I don't really know what's supposed to be happening, but just, nobody leave, because then we'll all be scattered, so..." Louis really had no clue what to say. All the girls looked at him like he held the secrets of Aristotle.

An unmistakable voice that made Louis want to puncture his eardrums with his dagger spoke up. "Well, can you tell us more about what happened last night? _None_ of the girls know what went on, but Ruth said she saw Harry and Liam running about a right mess and their necks looked absolutely barbaric. I just want to know why _my_ fiancé was marked up by someone _other_ than _myself_!" Aurelia's voice cut through the silence that had settled.

Louis scratched the back of his neck. "Honestly ladies, it was just a simple lads night. Bit of drinking and fun. Nothing that would be of interest to any of you."

"You were there! I heard everyone ended up at the brothels! What a shame. Royal gentleman do not belong in such a foul and degrading place." Another girl of the bridal party spoke up.

"Look! As much as I love being in between all of your very fucked up arranged relationships, I am not at liberty to say anything. Not that there would be anything to tell anyway. You should all go fix your powder or something, because I'm done answering petty questions that feed your trust issues. The rest of the groomsmen will be here soon." Louis waved his hands dismissively.

Silence settled again until Nicola spoke up. "You heard the man. Leave him alone."

Louis sent a grateful smile her way and she returned it. The flock of yellow skirts dissipated and Gemma stepped over to Louis. "You look very dashing. Your hair is simply gorgeous." She reached a hand up to smooth out a stray lock.

Louis smiled. "Thank you Gemma dear. You look beautiful yourself." Her request to have Trevor work on both of their outfits really paid off, as she definitely stood out amongst the rest of the girls, especially when standing next to Louis. He also liked that they were being civil with each other again. Gemma was actually a really sweet girl- she was Harry's sister after all.

He sat and continued to make small talk with Gemma and Nicola. Harry eventually wandered in, looking like a puppy searching for his master.

Not that Louis would know anything about that.

"I think this is where I'm supposed to be?" Harry's eyes scanned the room and hesitated on Louis for several seconds longer than the rest of the girls that filled the room.

"Finally you're here! I've waited forever! We were all starting to worry that no one but _Louis_ would show up!" Aurelia scampered over to Harry, clinging to his neck like a leech, and Louis scanned the room for the sharpest object possible... Just in case she decided to keep talking.

"Yeah babe. Sorry about that." Harry pecked her on the lips, and she obviously was vying for more as she attempted to pry his mouth open with her tongue.

Louis cleared this throat. "Ja, Harry! Thank the gods you've shown up. My cock just about shriveled up and I think my chest is lactating now." He rested both arms across the shoulders of Gemma and Nicola who were both snickering.

Aurelia pulled away from Harry and looked at Louis like he was a rat in the kitchen. "You are disgusting! This is supposed to be a beautiful day and you're ruining it with your filthy mouth."

Louis smirked as he licked his lips, then bit them and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the entire room of girls to break out into giggles and a blush to spread across Harry's face.

Aurelia was about to speak up again when Harry placed a silencing hand around her waist and spoke up. "Anyway. The rest of the lads are behind me. Is everything in order here?"

A chorus of yeses filled the room. Shortly after, the other groomsmen and their fathers funneled in and paired with their partners. The chapel doors had been closed and all of the parents left to take their seats in the pews. Harry was the designated leader, since he was also Liam's best man, and waited arm-in-arm with Aurelia at the head of their line waiting for the music to start.

The organ and choir started singing a requiem by Clemens Non Papa and Louis felt like he may as well be walking into the casket at his own funeral.

Harry and Aurelia elegantly went down the aisle and Louis and Gemma followed directly behind them. Louis saw that every pew was packed to the brim and thought it definitely made the chapel look a lot bigger when it was filled to its capacity.

The death march droned on and they made it to the front, Liam already positioned there, looking like he was placed into a fighting ring with a sword for the first time in his life.

Louis moved as discreetly as possible, following Harry's steps and avoiding all eye contact with him. He knew that even if his own movements felt small, they were seen by the entire congregation and would be noticed immediately amongst the normalcy of the rest of the bridal party. So he stayed discreet.

That is until Athena entered in a glorious purple wedding dress at the back of the church. Everybody had attention turned toward her, and it was that moment that Louis felt Harry press his thigh into Louis, standing a little too close. Louis took a breath and continued to keep his gaze on Athena, but then Harry's hand was kneading into his ass and he would most definitely be punishing him for this later.

Louis looked icily to Harry who was holding back a smile. "You're going to regret doing that. You are not to touch me until this is over." He commanded in a whisper, making sure a little steel crept into his voice.

Harry's face quickly fell into the look he would give Louis right before Louis started fucking him. And fuck if it didn't make Louis' cock twitch. Harry shifted his weight away from Louis and he looked to the ground with a flushed face.

Athena made it to the front and Liam looked as if he would rather jump from the watchtower than look her in the eyes. Louis almost felt bad again, then realized that he was becoming far too soft for his own good.

The ceremony dragged on at a terribly tortuous rate that had Louis wishing he were being flogged instead. Briefly wondering if that would be something him and Harry would experiment with in their sexual future, he snapped out of his musing when Liam said 'I do'. Thank the deities that this was coming to an end.

Athena recited vows that matched her poise and beauty, then accepted Liam as her husband. There was a kiss and coronation ceremony, then clapping and Louis really wanted to fuck Harry then snuggle him to death.

The dinner was a level that Louis had never seen before, and it was obvious the king and queen had risen above every expectation to impress Athena's family. There were long toasts and endless words of gratitude towards almost every damn person in the room, and Louis was about to fall asleep head first into his pear soup.

The reception included lots of champagne on Louis' part, which was fantastic in terms of helping the time go by faster, or at least be more enjoyable. He waltzed with Gemma until his feet were aching, talked with important people until his voice-box was dry, and turned all the foreign faces into friends until his charisma was drained.

Louis could only imagine what Liam felt like. Or Harry. He was under more public critique than Louis. Louis wasn't even anyone particularly important, and had to ask himself multiple times how he had ended up in this position. At least he was having a good time with Gemma. She was in quite an amiable mood and seemed to be working really hard in the charm department; then they shared sneers and laughs behind some people's backs. Louis appreciated her effort and gave her several kisses as compensation for her hard work.  They worked well as a team.

When the party came to a close, everyone cheered for Liam and Athena as they were carried out of the great hall. Even though everyone knew Liam would be spending the night in the barracks for the early departure, they still celebrated as if the consummation of the marriage would happen tonight.

Louis prayed that this meant his night could be over. He parted from Gemma and sat down in a corner of a hallway where it was quiet. His head was pounding from the endless noise and music and nonsense.

He felt a presence near him and looked up to see his father. He took a seat next to Louis. "Having fun?"

"Loads. Can't you tell?" Louis asked.

"Absolutely. Your 'I'd rather be publicly humiliated for three days naked in the stocks' face is quite noticeable from here. Though you've done a fantastic job hiding it all day. I'm very proud of you son." Marcus patted Louis on the shoulder.

"Ha. Thanks." Louis smiled at his father's accurate perception of his day.

Marcus leaned back against the wall. "I'll be leaving before dawn tomorrow. Please behave as an adult while I'm gone."

"Ja, ja. Kill the boy within and be a responsible man and all that. I remember." Louis waved his hand in the air.

Marcus smiled. "You remind me so much of myself at your age." He patted Louis' knee. "I best be going, and I assume I will probably not see you for the rest of the night, which means this is goodbye for a couple weeks."

Louis rested his head on his father's shoulder. "Goodbye father. Travel safe."

"I will. I love you son. I will no matter what." Marcus squeezed Louis' leg, then stood up. "I've got to find Niall now. I have to remind him to cook you breakfast, lunch, and dinner so you're still here when I get back."

Louis grinned. "You tell him that. I can't go turning into skin and bones now, can I?"

"That would be a crime." Marcus agreed with a smile and left.

Louis was glad he was born into the family that he was. Though he never got to have a mother, he had his father and Niall, which was more than he deserved.

The party started to wind down and it was a rare time when Louis was grateful for the existence of servants. He would be damned before getting recruited to clean up the cataclysm that was the royal hall.

He obviously had been stalking Harry low-key all evening and keeping tabs on his whereabouts. He was currently backed into a corner with Aurelia being very obvious about her intentions with him.

Gemma was at his side and he turned to her. "Gemma, can you be a dear and distract Aurelia for a moment? I just need to have a word with Harry."

Gemma blinked before offering a soft smile. "Absolutely. I'll do what I can; but one can only hold the crazy at bay for so long."

Louis laughed and kissed her cheek. "Dankjewel love."

Louis watched as Gemma put on a very feminine display of female body language that only girls could understand, and was able to effortlessly pull Aurelia away from Harry as they giggled down the hall together.

Harry looked around, searching for the angel that had saved him from his misfortunate condition, knowing that Gemma would never do that on her own accord. Louis smiled from across the way and Harry looked like Christmas morning when he saw Louis. Harry tried really hard to not jog, but instead settled for a hurried walk, as he caught up to Louis who was navigating an empty hallway for a spare bedroom.

The door closed behind them and their mouths connected like it was how gravity was meant to work. Louis' entire body lit up with the excitement it had been craving all day. He gathered as much of Harry as he could into his arms and pulled him in as tightly as he could, secretly hoping that their souls would become bonded together so they never had to leave each other's side again.

Harry returned the fervor ten-fold with a hand in his hair and around his torso and Louis' ribcage was starting to become slightly compromised. "H-Hazza-" he gasped into Harry's mouth.

Harry released him and Louis sucked in a breath of life, slightly winded from the rush of emotions cascading around him like falling stars. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" Harry was kissing up and down Louis' neck before Louis could answer.

Louis reveled in the feeling for several moments before prying Harry off of him. "We really don't have much time love. I just wanted to hold you for a minute and tell you how much I love you." Harry's head relaxed into Louis' chest. "And of course get in a quick snog."

Harry smiled up at him. "Tomorrow?"

Louis rubbed his hands up and down Harry's arms. "Tomorrow. When you're officially the king and in your royal chambers. I will punish you for your audacious acts of public treachery today in the cathedral."

Harry seemed to stand straighter, reminding Louis of their height difference. "Promise?"

"Yes pet. I promise." Louis nipped at Harry's jaw. Harry moved his mouth to attach to Louis' again and they kissed softer this time. Louis longed for more time with Harry, but knew it would be careless for him to take that from Harry- especially tonight.

Louis held Harry close to him and they hugged until the nagging at the back of Louis' brain took over. "Alright. Go be a good royal boy now. And think of me when trying to get it up tonight." Louis winked at Harry who looked down at the floor.

Louis lifted his chin. "Hey, no sadness or tears. Go light up her vagina like you light up my world." Louis would have to ask Niall to punch him very hard for that later.

But it made Harry laugh, so it was worth it. Harry pecked a kiss to Louis' lips again. "I love you."

"Love you too mon chaton." Louis stepped away from Harry to encourage him to leave.

Harry sighed before exiting the room with one last glance to Louis.

~~~~

Louis stayed out with Niall the rest of the night as they spent time at the bar lazily drinking and chatting about the evening's events and how much they disliked weddings.

When Louis asked Niall to punch him, Niall gave him a very confused look and instead gave Louis another drink. He supposed giving himself a hangover would be sufficient punishment for his embarrassing cheesiness.

Niall and Louis stumbled through the door of their house hours later and collapsed into bed together before passing out fully clothed with their limbs tangled up.

~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

 

~~~~

When their internal body clocks woke them up, it was dark out, and they knew their father had already left.  They hunted the birds and took some extra time training with Chimera.  Their hangovers were killer, but the hunt was therapeutic.  After changing, they headed up to the kitchens. 

Niall forced Louis into a cooking apron and made him help in the kitchen to learn basic cooking skills for survival.  Louis spent a good portion of the afternoon burning himself and swearing, while Niall did a lot of laughing.

The castle was noticeably quieter today with all of the men and Liam's family having left, and a lot of the kings guard also missing from the castle.  Niall trailed faithfully behind Louis, knowing full well that he would just be a pawn in the chess game that was Louis and Harry's disreputable sex life.

Louis and Niall searched the halls until deciding that Harry was probably in the throne room.  Harry was currently listening to the peasants and merchants that needed something from the royal court or had opinions on things that should be changed with the government.  Harry was listening intently to them and gave them all the reassurance in the world when they had finished burdening him with their troubles.  Aurelia sat beside him with her nose in the air.

They waited in line, not worried that Harry would spot them because he was only paying attention to the persons in front of him.  He was in the royal purple robe and golden crown of the king.  Louis spotted his dagger sheathed and tucked into the outer part of Harry's tunic.  He smiled to himself.

When it came time for Louis and Niall to step forward, it took several moments until understanding flooded through Harry's face and he blushed.  Louis decided that now was definitely not the time to half-ass or muss about; and emphatically threw himself at Harry's feet.

Niall followed suit, and Louis heard whispers from the peasants still waiting in line, Aurelia gasping, and shuffling from the guards standing next to Harry.  He could only imagine what Harry's face looked like.

"Oh wise ruler of Belgium!  Please bestow upon us your mercy!  For we are but two poor and humble peasants in thy kingdom! Geef one genade!"  Louis yelled into the cobblestone floor, holding back his laugh and trying not to crush the small vial of oil in his pocket.

Niall was shaking beside him and he knew Niall was silently in hysterics.

"What doest thou need my mercy for peasant?"  Harry's voice was alarmingly confident and steady.  Louis was impressed.

He looked up at Harry who was staring at Louis with a stone expression.  Louis shuffled forward on his knees, and yanked Niall up next to him.  It seemed that Niall went the route of fake sobbing to cover up the noise and tears of laughter choking from his throat.

"We require your mercy in the form of gold coins and sexual healing, for we have been robbed, then sexually taken advantage of in your kingdom!"  Louis exclaimed.  Niall choked out another round of bellowing that he managed to make sound pitiful.

"T-that is terrible.  I am truly sorry to hear of your misfortunes.  I will see about having more guards placed about the streets and you will be well compensated for the money that was wrongfully robbed from you.  As for the er- other part... I believe the priest would be able to better help you, as it seems you two young men could benefit from God in your life."  Harry was barely keeping up his façade.  "Please let my guards see you to the nearest spare room and I will work the details out as soon as I've finished up my kingly duties here."

"Bless you!  Bless you High Koning Harold Edward Styles!  You have saved my soul and my virtue!"  Louis kissed Harry's feet and definitely regretted never trying out for the theatre.

He felt the back of his tunic get yanked up and him and Niall were being escorted by the guards out of the throne room.  Harry had the bridge of his nose pinched between two fingers as he called for the next round of peasants to step forward.

Louis and Niall were disposed of in a nearby bedroom and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.  "O! Mijn!  God!  Louis, you- you're so terrible!" 

"No, I'm brilliant, but thank you anyway.  Right good job in acting along!  I think your sobbing really sold the whole performance."  Louis patted his brother on the back.

"Bloody hell.  I feel bad for Harry."  Niall chuckled.

"It's King Styles to you, peasant."  Louis corrected.

"Why can't I call him Harry?"  Niall argued back.

"Because only I call him Harry.  He's mine."  Louis stated.

"Gods, Louis.  His birth name is Harry.  You can't be the only one to call him Harry."  Niall said.

"Watch me."  Louis said.

"Fine."  Niall responded.

They stared at each other for a minute before laughing again, and then the door opened and they both scrambled up from the floor to stand straight.

"Really?  _Really?_ "  Harry looked like a fuzzy, yellow chick trying to be upset at his mother hen.

"Does this mean I can fuck you now?"  Louis grinned manically.

"Ja, I've a short break-" Harry started, but Louis already lunged for him.

Unfortunately for Louis, Niall grabbed his arm and yanked him back.  "Not now, you twats!  The door is wide open and there are still dozens of people just around the corner.  Don't be so damn stupid."

Louis and Harry both looked to Niall deflated.  Niall huffed out and pushed them both out the door.  Harry led the way around a few corridors, purple robe trailing behind, until they were in solitude, and Louis swore that he would never try navigating these halls without a guide to help him.

Niall inspected both directions before nodding and rolling his eyes at the two.  Harry and Louis stumbled into the study that Louis had most recently come to talk to Liam in. 

Harry's crown was lopsided.  "Well?"

Louis loved fucking Harry so much.  In both interpretations of the phrase.  "You ready for someone else to be in charge?"

"Oui Maître!  I ai attend pour vous toute la journée."  Harry reached to untie his robe.

"Leave the robe and the crown on.  Those are to stay on the entire time."  Louis sauntered up to Harry.

Harry's hands clasped in front of him, waiting for Louis' next prompt.

"Good boy.  Pull down your leggings and get on all fours on the couch."  Louis stroked his beard and watched as Harry did as instructed.

Louis mounted behind him and moved the purple robe to the side, exposing Harry's ass.  "I want you to count with each spank.  Maybe next time you'll remember not to tease me in front of hundreds of people."  He didn't hesitate to let the first slap sting on Harry's ass right after he had finished speaking.

"Un!"  Harry gasped out in surprise.

Louis landed the next slap in the same spot, still not putting much behind it.

"Deux."

Louis kissed Harry's bum up and down for a minute before pulling away again.  Louis put more force behind the next contact, and the sound resonated through the empty study.

"Trois!"  Harry's flinched.

His hand stung lightly, and he noted that Harry's bum was flaring up into a bright pink that matched the color of his lips.  He rubbed his hand over the irritated skin before slapping it again.

"Quatre!"  Harry's voice cracked and his breathing turned rapid.

"Alright pet?"  Louis rubbed his hands up and down Harry's silky thighs.  He looked so fuckable from this angle and his cock twitched.

"Oui Maître.  Plus, s'il vous plait!  Plus!"  Harry hung his head a little, and the crown was askew.  Harry wasn't flinching anymore, and he looked back to Louis and whined, pushing his ass into Louis' hand for more. 

Louis planted the next three in succession.  His hand was numb and his cock was rock hard. 

"Cinq, S-six... Sept!" 

Droplets of sweat coated Harry's skin, his ass was bright red, and Louis' handprints were littered across it.  The rush of possessiveness hit Louis again and he dropped down to suck a cluster of hickies on one of Harry's ass cheeks.  Harry whined in encouragement beneath him.  Louis detached his mouth and repositioned himself.  His hand slapped Harry twice more.

"Huit!  Neuf!"  Harry cried out and shifted back into Louis' hand again.  "Plus!  Dieux Maître, je suis prêt!  Plus!"

"The next time I spank you, you're going to come."  Louis pulled down his leggings and slicked himself up with the oil, then pounded into Harry without warning. 

"Non, s'il vous plaît pas!  Je veux être frappé plus.  J'aime tellement ça...  Je aime se sentir possédé par vous."

Harry dropped down to his elbows and the crown went toppling to the floor and rolled off of the carpet and onto the stone with a loud clanging noise.  Louis couldn't tell if Harry was laughing, crying, or a bit of both, but he could feel Harry tightening around him.  Louis grunted out as he tried to delay his orgasm. 

"Maître, M-Maître.  Baise-moi plus fort Maître!"

He raised his hand and landed it hard on Harry's ass one last time.

A loud moan followed up by "Dix!" and body spasms, let Louis know that Harry had come.  Louis released into him seconds after and his face landed on the velvety purple that was sprawled across Harry's back.

Louis groaned out and shifted to pull himself out of Harry.  He poured a little more of the oil into his hands and rubbed it onto Harry's bright red bum.  "I'm so impressed.  You did absolutely perfect for me love.  How are you feeling?"

"Merci, je veux plus."  Harry's voice was breaking.  "I'm good.  It was s'good.  Thank you.  Je t'aime. I love you."

"Je t'aime my dear."  Louis placed a kiss to the dimples at the bottom of Harry's spine.  "You are absolutely perfect.  Amazing."

Harry rolled over onto the floor so as to avoid the puddle of fluid on the couch.  He landed with a yelp, presumably where his bum had made contact with the floor. 

"Can I hold you please?"  Harry mumbled out.

Louis smiled and crawled down to join him on the giant rug.  Harry hugged him close and Louis snuggled into the robe.  "I noticed you have my dagger attached at your hips.  Afraid someone might shiv you in the middle of the night, or are you picking up hunting?"

"Neither."  Harry replied simply.

And well, Louis didn't want to question him passed that.  Louis gave Harry tiny kisses around the perimeter of his face and then landed the last one on his lips and Harry sighed contently. 

Louis sat up to readjust himself.  "Back to work love.  Duty calls." 

"Nee! Please.  I want you to spank me more.  I can go for round two- I, I want more.  Please?"  Harry looked to Louis like he was his lifeline.  "I'll be good Master.  Please?"

"I don't want to damage your beautiful skin permanently, so no more spanking till it clears up; and you really have a kingdom to run.  Maybe later, okay?"  It was hard to say out loud, but Louis thought he was doing pretty good at being the responsible adult in the situation.

Harry looked like he might attempt tears to manipulate Louis, and Louis wasn't about to have it.  "Up.  Now.  Go run your damn kingdom and I'll be back to own your ass again tomorrow."

Harry indignantly stood up and fixed his clothes.  Louis grabbed him by the chin.  "And no pouting."

Harry looked up to Louis with sad eyes.  "Please don't leave me... Please?"

"Hazza babe, I have to leave you every time.  It's only going to get harder if you keep expecting that to change."  Louis rubbed circles into Harry's back.

"I know.  I'm sorry."  Harry's eyes watered up, and Louis instinctively cradled Harry into a hug.  "I'm sorry."

"It's alright mon chaton.  Cheer up.  All is well in the kingdom."  Louis kissed his forehead.  "I love you now and forever. I'll be here for you now and forever."

Harry responded with a watery smile and a nod.  Louis placed the crown back on Harry's head, and let him leave the room first, trying his damndest not to pout, but very obviously failing. 

Louis exited several minutes later, wishing he could lock Harry up and keep him forever, and caught up with Niall who was patrolling the corridor.

Louis and Niall walked side by side when Niall spoke up.  "So that sounded... educational."

Louis squinted his eyes.  "What?"

Niall ignored the look from his brother.  "I think if we ever found ourselves stranded in France, you'd be the most useful by being able to ask for any number of baguettes with a very passionate inflection."

"Fuck off."  Louis hip checked Niall into a wall, consequently knocking over a torch.  They cackled as they fixed it and then made their way down to the courtyard.

Everything appeared to be a normal day outside, except for everything appeared to be completely different.  The sun was shining, but the energy was dark.  Louis and Niall paused at the archway to observe. 

There was the normal loud volume of chatter, only it was panicked and not filled with the jolly musings of townsfolk.  The more they focused in, they could see some women crying and there was a large mass of guards running towards the entrance to the castle.

Louis and Niall looked to each other and took off towards the entrance.  The crowd grew and the wailing increased as they got closer.  Louis' stomach dropped out of his body when he saw four large caravans crossing the bridge into the courtyard.

Louis grabbed a guard running by.  "What the fuck is going on?"

The guard looked between him and Niall.  "The entire kings party is dead."

Louis' mouth went dry.  Niall spoke up.  "What happened?"

"They were ambushed early this morning.  Right at the cave's entrance before dawn.  They had no chance.  Someone on the inside knew everything."  He ran off towards the entrance to maintain the crowds.

Louis shook Niall's shoulders.  "Who?  And who found them?  Niall, what the fuck?  Surely not our king's party?  What about father?  And Harry's father?  And Liam?"

"Louis!  I don't know!  I just found out too.  Stay calm and let's go back inside the castle.  It's only mayhem out here and we won't learn anything."  Niall took Louis' hand and Louis ran on numb legs back towards the castle entrance.

"Niall, I can't- I can't."  Louis stuttered out.

"It's fine.  I'll figure it out.  Stay by me and stay calm."  Niall pulled Louis towards a mass of parliament members.  He grabbed the one Louis recognized as Henry, by the sleeve, and demanded his attention.  "What is the news of the kings party and does it involve our father?"

Henry pursed his lips together.  "There's not a single survivor.  I'm so sorry boys.  Marcus didn't deserve this.  None of them did."

"Who found them?  Why is no one being executed?"  Niall ordered.

"The prostitute from the whore-house.  No execution is necessary as she hung herself after admitting to treason."  Henry's eyes darkened.

Louis held his stomach to keep from throwing up.  "So it was the French?  France massacred our people?"

Henry instantly piped up in anger.  "How do you know that boy?  Were you involved?  Who did you get your information from?"

"No!  I- Elena- I heard her speaking French to a man a couple days ago and then they exchanged money, and I- I didn't know.  Harry said that France- O mijn God! This is all my fault.  I should have said something!"  Louis slid down the wall and held his face in his hands. "My father- our father-"

"Louis stop!  You didn't know.  You had no way of knowing.  Shush."  Niall knelt down to hold Louis in his arms.

"Niall, Niall!  Oh my God!"  Louis bawled into his arms and Niall scooped him up and carried him out of the sight of others. "Niall, our father-" Louis choked on words that made no sense to him.

Louis was set onto a bed but couldn't feel anything.  Pain numbed his body and tears overtook his face.  He sobbed out until he didn't recognize his own hoarse voice anymore, and Niall held him until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

~~~~


	21. Chapter 21 Final Chapter

~~~

Louis woke up and felt a heavy weight on his chest. The brunette disarray tickling his chin let him know Niall was asleep on him. He looked above him to see the stone walls of the castle. His head was pounding from having dehydrated himself earlier, and he needed to calm himself down before he started making rash decisions.

He gently moved Niall off of him, and took off Niall's outerwear and shoes, then pulled the covers over him. Louis looked out the window to see that it was around midnight. He stalked out into the empty corridor to pace.

As he paced he thought about why the hell Elena would betray the royal family. He thought about who else Elena was working with and how many more rats were in the kingdom- there had to be more people involved. She didn't have anyone close to her that was in the kings party. Everyone in the royal family did... except...

Louis raged up the stairwells until he reached the doorway to Athena's room. He quietly entered, then closed and locked the door. When he got to the edge of her bed, he clasped a hand over her mouth, a hand on her neck, then jumped on her to pin her down.

She woke up thrashing with a muffled scream into Louis' hand.

"Shut the fuck up slut and tell me what you did." Louis whisper yelled at her.

Athena's movements stilled and her breathing slowed. Louis removed his hand from her mouth. "You're absolutely mad. Let go of my throat and get off."

Louis tightened his grip around her throat. "You're not the fucking one in charge here. Give me answers now. How long have you been plotting this? Why did you have to kill everyone? Why couldn't you just silently manipulate what you wanted with our kingdom behind Liam's back? Instead you fucking murder everyone!"

"Louis! I didn't murder anyone! Who do you think that would benefit? Me? I'm in no more position of power today than I was yesterday, and I sure as hell did not expect my husband to be killed the day after marrying him. Kindly remove your hands from me before I call for the guards." Athena threatened.

Louis released his grip from her neck and started pacing her room. "Who then? Why?"

"No offense, but don't jump to conclusions to situations you know nothing about." Athena sat up on her bed.

"Know nothing about? I know my father is dead along with countless others. Tell me I know nothing about that." Louis pointed inanely to himself.

"Sit down." Athena patted a spot next to her. "I know you are absolutely fuming. You have a right to be. But if you want to be at peace and get answers, you have to be willing to listen."

Louis sat down.

Athena started again. "The whispers in the wind lately have been that France is planning a war against Belgium. Part of the reason for mine and Liam, and Harry and Aurelia's arranged marriage was to fortify our country's alliance." Louis nodded; he remembered Harry telling him that much.

"The next step was going to be marrying more of the royal family to the Germans so that they would ally with us. Right now was the optimal time for France to undermine and weaken the kingdom and it's morale. We knew this was a possibility when we signed contracts with each other and were willing to take the risk rather than wait like sitting ducks. It would seem that Elena was feeding them information and working as a spy. It only takes one person Louis, one person, sharing information they shouldn't have and it can tear apart a kingdom if its foundation isn't set in place."

"So does this mean we're going to war with France then? Or a civil war?" He still was unsure how and why this even happened.

"Neither. It hasn't been confirmed to be the French since we suspect it was a large band of mercenaries that did the work, though it is almost guaranteed that it was their country that hired them. All Elena admitted to was treason, she didn't say which country she was feeding the information to. I am truly sorry for your loss Louis. Your father got caught in the political cross-fire of it all and none of you deserve that." Athena set a hand on Louis' thigh.

"Just- what does this mean? What happens from here?" Louis laid back on Athena's bed.

"Well there was a rather long discussion at the parliament meeting. It lasted for hours and lots of decisions were made. Has no one talked to you yet?" Athena looked at Louis.

"Fuck, that's never means good news. What's happening, and how does it affect me?" Louis rubbed his eyes.

"Well, first and foremost, they've decided to put back into place what has been stolen as quickly as possible. After that, they've decided that fortifying our own country's morale is our second priority to prevent civil uprise, as hundreds of people have been affected by this disaster." Athena explained.

"You didn't answer my question." Louis said.

"Harry is for all intents and purposes, legally the king of Belgium from this time forward. He needs a wife, and there are several seats in parliament that need to be filled. I will be wedding him next week." Athena said.

"Congratulations. May you make many doppelganger babies. As if him being affianced to your sister wouldn't have created enough curly-haired, green-eyed children." Louis felt so bad for Harry. His life changed at the blink of an eye.

"Aurelia is being rearranged to marry another one of Liam's cousins, and several of the prominent families in Belgium are being arranged to wed other members of the royal family." Athena was looking at Louis in a way that made him feel self-conscious.

"So what? There is going to be a shit ton of weddings in the next month to help people celebrate good things instead of bad? That's great. Congratulations to all the new future happy couples." Louis' patience was wearing thin and he really needed to go see Harry.

Athena sighed. "Louis, you are from a prominent family in Belgium. You have been selected to marry Gemma Styles and sit on a seat in parliament under Harry's reign."

"Excuse me? 'Selected?'" Louis sat up. "Fucking excuse me?"

"You don't have a choice Louis." Athena raised her voice slightly.

Louis stood up. "What the fuck do you mean I don't have a choice? Like hell I don't have a choice! It's my fucking life. I refuse to marry Gemma and I refuse to sit my ass anywhere near parliament."

"Louis it's time you grow up and be a man. You have to do this for the good of those around you and the good of the country. You are already extremely well liked by everyone in the city, and your father has been trying to get you into parliament for months. It's what he wanted and the throne owed him favors." Athena pulled Louis back down to sit on the bed.

"No. He has not. You've only been around for what, a week? And you're telling me my father has been trying to enslave my ass to the royal hob-knobs for months? That's really rich Athena. Even if it were true, I know next to fucking nothing about politics, and haven't the slightest clue why they would even consider me for a position that belongs to old men." Louis was sure this was just a nightmare.

"I was engaged to Liam for a year. I already knew about you and all the other people who matter in the kingdom. Your parliament is in the middle of a reform and you aren't the only name on the list of younger and less educated persons to be nominated for a seat. It's about loyalty and connecting with the people." Athena explained.

"Fuck. I can't do this tonight. Not tonight. This doesn't make any sense. I need to go check on Harry." Louis stood to leave.

"He's with Aurelia tonight, so I suggest you wait until morning to jump into his bed with a hand over his mouth and on his throat- though I suspect it would be for different reasons." Athena said.

Louis paused in his step. "Oh, so this is about Harry and I then? About keeping us so close together that we have to stay away from each other?"

"Please. Don't be so narcissistic to think that the world revolves around only you and your petty sex sprees. I only mean that you should wait until morning." Athena said.

Louis threw his hand in the air. "Fuck you. You don't know anything about me. Especially anything about Harry and I. Also, you're not one to talk. Why the fuck would the future queen of Belgium go out and fuck a peasant boy in a bathhouse?"

"You're not a peasant boy Louis." Athena said. "Neither was Marcus."

"What? That's beside the point." Louis excused.

Athena stood up and picked up one of Louis' hands. "Maybe I wanted a bit of my own bachelorette party before being enslaved to one man for the rest of my life."

"That's bullshit. I don't trust you Athena. I will never trust someone who is forcing me into a marriage and lifestyle change." Louis tore his hand away from Athena.

"It was ultimately parliament who decided that. I had no sway in the decision whatsoever. I had sex with you because a throne needs heirs... heirs of highborn families. There is still much for you to learn of your father and the royal family's secrets Louis. Secrets Harry doesn't even know-" Athena was going to say more, but Louis stormed out of the room before she could finish.

~~~~

Louis was standing in front of Aurelia's door. He paced back and forth a few times, not even knowing what he wanted to accomplish or say to Harry. He knew he would probably wake Aurelia, but it didn't matter much to him. His life was over as is. It wouldn't matter if he was still breathing for the rest of it or not.

He pushed the door open and saw two figures on the canopy bed. A window was cracked open and the curtains were rustling slightly in the wind. He walked over to the side Harry was laying on. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep.

He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and a hand instinctively went to where Louis knew he was keeping his dagger.

"So you are worried that people will come to shiv you in the middle of the night?" Louis whispered.

"Louis." Harry's hand relaxed and he looked at Aurelia. She was still in a deep sleep, so Harry took Louis' hand and they tiptoed out of the bedroom. Harry led Louis down several flights of stairs and into the bedroom they first kissed in. "Has anyone talked to you since this afternoon? I heard you had a hard time dealing with the news."

Louis picked up both of Harry's hands. "Me? What about you? How are you so calm about this? Harry- your father and uncles and-"

"Shh. It's okay. Yes I am heartbroken, but now is not my time to mourn. I have to be a leader now Louis. I can't waste away my time on emotional frivolities." Harry said.

"Oh shut up and stop talking to me like I'm part of the court." Louis said, and when Harry opened his mouth to start talking again, Louis interrupted him. "And yes, I know you're marrying Athena next week and I'm being chained to Gemma and being sentenced to live in this stone dungeon the rest of my life. No need to break the news to me."

Harry looked down at their entwined hands. "Why are you here?"

"What kind of question is that? Harry, do you actually understand what happened today? So many people died... my father died..." Tears gathered at the corner of Louis' eyes.

Harry hugged Louis, and though the touch was comforting, Louis knew Harry was still keeping something from him. "What aren't you telling me Harry? Athena said there were secrets... What don't I know?"

"It's nothing Louis. You know everything. You're just having a harder time dealing with this because nobody prepared you for this possibility. I expect my life to change at the drop of the hat and you've never had to do such a thing." Harry rubbed Louis' arm.

"No. There's something else. Why won't anyone in this damn kingdom tell me anything?" Louis was moments away from storming out of the room.

Harry seemed to catch on to Louis' ignorant vehemence towards the situation. "I'll tell you. Just, lie down with me." Harry pulled Louis down onto the bed. "Hold me in your arms please." Harry inched closer to Louis.

Louis' temper dispirited immediately as it seemed to do often with Harry. He placed his hand on Harry's heart and traced circles into his chest.

Harry took a deep breath and started. "I knew that you had sex with Athena before you ever told me." Louis continued to gaze at Harry in silence. "She- I- well we, the royal family, um, fuck." Harry turned to lay on his back and look at the ceiling. "The men in our family can't bear children."

"Harry, I've sucked on your manhood. You have all the parts necessary. And plenty of cousins to show for it." Louis wasn't about to let Harry make up stupid lies and say them to his face.

"It doesn't work like that Louis. And I've only a few cousins. Most fathered from men other than my uncles. Gemma is from my father, but I'm not. I don't know who is... I only know that Desmond isn't my biological father. Everyone has their suspicions of course, but there are ways that families are created within the royal family to make others believe we are all of the same bloodline." Harry explained.

"What are you talking about?" Louis' brain was not processing Harry's words. He didn't particularly want to either.

"Liam and I can't father children. Only one of my cousins can, but Athena didn't want him to be the father, so she waited until she got here and decided on you. The only reason you were even a considered candidate is because Marcus has fathered children into my family before. Nobody was particularly thrilled about Athena's choice, but they didn't have a gripe against it either. She probably would have come to you a few times over the next couple years if the baby you gave her was healthy and strong, raising it and any future ones as her and Liam's children. Do you understand Louis?" Harry turned to look at him again and Louis saw the look of deep care and concern flash in his eyes that he recognized now as sympathy for Louis' ignorance.

"I have more brothers? And- and Athena is possibly pregnant with my child? My _father_ lied to me?" Louis' breathing became extremely shallow. " _You've_ lied to me this entire time?"

"No, Louis, what we have is real. This is why I never wanted to bring politics into our relationship. Please believe me." Harry squeezed onto Louis' hands that had gone limp.

"Politics? Right, I forget sex and politics are synonymous in your book." Louis scoffed.

Harry rested his head further into Louis' chest. "It wasn't like that with us. We love each other. For _once_ , it wasn't about politics-"

"But you _did_ lie to me." Louis always thought Harry was the only one along with Niall to ever be truthful with him. It was the part that hurt the most to hear. "You knew about my father trying to get me into parliament. You knew about Athena. You knew.. _you knew_ so much and you've made a fool of me. Fuck! What else don't I know?!"

"You never outright asked, so I never had to lie." Harry scooted his body closer into Louis' and tightened his grip a little more.

"We're done here Harry." Louis pushed Harry off of him and tried to get off the bed, but Harry clung to him.

"No! Please! Louis, don't leave. _Please_. You promised you wouldn't leave me." Harry's voice was constricted.

"I only said I'd fuck you until it didn't serve either of us anymore. I never made any promises about leaving." Louis pried Harry's hands from his torso and strode across the room.

Harry was behind him in a second, crying and pulling on his arm. "You told me you loved me! Please, Louis! We- we love each other..."

Louis stood silent, only Harry's crying filling the sound of the room. Louis sneered and turned away. "Goodbye Your Highness."

"No!" Harry gasped in between sobs. "No! Y-You promised you'd tell me before our last time. Y-you promised. You _promised_ Louis! I love you- S'il vous plait Maître! Maître, j-je t'aime!"

Louis yanked his arm from Harry. "And I never thought you'd do anything to make me have to break that promise."

Harry didn't try to grab Louis' arm again, but instead collapsed to the floor, sobbing and wheezing into his knees.

Louis looked at Harry one last time before fleeing the room. He ran all the way back to where he had fallen asleep with Niall. His vision was completely compromised by tears by the time he was at Niall's side, shaking him awake.

"Niall! Niall, Niall. Ni-" Louis choked on the sobs that wracked his entire body. He felt like his whole body was collapsing in on itself.

"Louis?" Niall's eyes scanned Louis' body before hugging him.

Louis cried the rest of the night until he fell asleep in Niall's arms.

~~~

The next weeks passed numbly for Louis. He never thought any of this would end with him being the one to regret what he had instigated with Harry.

Somewhere along the way, Louis got lost in it all. There were moments he thought he would have been able to love Harry for the rest of his life, but it was only a naïve fantasy. He only had ever lied to himself. He knew their relationship would have to end.

He locked away the love for another time and another place.

It rained the day of the funeral.

It rained again when Harry married Athena with the dagger still attached to his hip.

The last rain of spring was on Louis' wedding day when King Harry Styles looked at Louis with anguish in his eyes and gave Gemma away to him. She switched the rose ring from Louis' right ring finger onto his left.

Gemma looked into his eyes as they were pronounced man and wife. "I love you so much Louis." She leaned into kiss him.

Louis kissed her lips and watched Harry over her shoulder. A tear escaped his eye, and Harry's expression mirrored his own.

He whispered softly against Gemma's lips when they pulled away. "Je t'aime mon chaton."

 

_To Be Continued.._

_~~~_

Updated A/N: Purple Reign is **now for sale** as an original novel for 13.99 on Amazon! [http://goo.gl/Vua9ls](http://www.amazon.com/Purple-Reign-1-Dannie-Ybarra/dp/1519302037/ref=sr_1_9?ie=UTF8&qid=1449861114&sr=8-9&keywords=purple+reign)

As much as I wish the names could stay as they are, it is illegal to publish a fanfiction with celebrity names when originally written with the intent of it mirroring celebrities. That being said, Louis' name has been changed to Lutio, Harry to Armon (Arie), Niall to Niklaus, Zayn to Zoltair, and Liam to Lawrence. Other celebrity-related character names have been changed as well.

The sequel for Purple Reign will not be out until next year because of other projects I am working on; which brings me to the next bit...

There will also be a **sequel for Fading Zen**! I literally had a dream where Harry came to me telling me that he had to go find Louis in California. This was not originally the plan, but things change and people change and Harry wants to go find Louis. So anyway... I'll be working on writing that before I start on the sequel for Purple Reign. I'm open to opinions and feedback on this.

The next story I'm posting is Larry/Zourry and it's called [**The Forgotten Habitat** ](https://t.co/KTUa02rBX3)so make sure to check it out!!

You guys are amazing! I love talking to you :D If you have any questions, please feel free to ask here, or send me a message with thoughts, comments, concerns, dirty jokes, suggestions, etc. I love all of you so much- it's been amazing the more I get to know you guys and I honestly appreciate your support so much! I never thought putting my works up on the internet could be such a party!

Get at me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/LemonSuccubus)!

Thank you to all my succubi ;)

-Dannie Ybarra (LemonSuccubus)

 

 


End file.
